Red Vs Blue: FF
by Glynoyri
Summary: Picking up a while after the events of Season 13, the Reds and Blues find themselves on a distant planet with nothing to do. Until an old friend of Carolina's shows up. Not much is known about this new soldier. Except that she has some kind of beef with Sarge that even Carolina doesn't know about. "And she has blue eyes." "Caboose! You're making this sound weird..."
1. Arc One

"Do you ever wonder why we're here?" asked Simmons as he looked out over the cliff, barren desert stretching for miles below.

"I think I can see my house from here," Caboose replied.

"Why am I even asking you?" Simmons exclaimed as he walked away, shaking his head. Heading back to the tents, he sighed heavily, "Sarge, why do we have to be right **here**?"

Poking his head out of the farthest tent, Sarge replied, "It has the most tactical position." Simmons gestured towards the cliff.

"Tactical position? We are on the very edge of a crumbling cliff! Each day more of the cliff falls away," Simmons questioned.

"Exactly! When the enemy tries to flank us, they'll be crushed alive," Sarge exclaimed.

"First, who's going to traverse that **giant desert** just to try and climb a deadly cliff when they could just walk from any of the other three directions with no barriers? Second, what enemies? Church made sure that we wouldn't have to deal with Control ever again. That cliff used to be twice as far away last week, what will we do when it gets to the tents," Simmons asked further.

"Well, obviously, we move. Once a certain orange soldier and his tent are consumed by the crumbling cliffs, we'll know it's time to change locations, hehe," Sarge explained. Simmons just sighed and walked away, knowing it was useless to argue with Sarge.

Overhearing the conversation on his way to check on Caboose, Washington slipped over to the tent closest to the cliff.

"Psst! Grif! You know, you can come camp over by us if you want," Washington said quietly.

"I already tried. Sarge just wound up dragging me back over here," Grif responded, looking at his rations hungrily. Washington pointed at Grif and exclaimed, "Wait, that was you? I thought Caboose had gotten lost on his way to the toilet again and Tucker was helping him."

"Uh, are shotgun blasts a normal thing when that happens," Grif questioned.

"I did think that was odd, even for Caboose," Washington thought aloud. Turning around, he left Grif to his food in favor of finding Caboose.

Spotting him over by the cliff, Washington picked up his shoulders as he walked, "Hey Caboose!" Caboose turned around, a little confused.

"Oh! Hi Agent Washington!"

"What're you up to," Washington asked.

"Oh, you know. Just walking Freckles. He likes to think over here sometimes," Caboose explained. Having been nervous of Caboose's proximity to the cliff, Washington let out a small breath. Lately, Carolina had been in a very bad mood. She was snapping at everyone, and poor Caboose was taking the brunt of it. Of course, Tucker wasn't helping. His temper was running thin as well, and whenever Carolina went off on him, he'd throw it right back. To be completely honest, Washington was getting sick and tired of it all. Washington stared out over the dunes. The waves of sand were somewhat relaxing.

"Hey, Caboose," Washington asked.

"Yes," Caboose responded.

"I can see why Freckles likes this spot," Washington stated. Before Caboose could respond, a voice from behind them asked, "What're you guys talking about?" Turning around, Washington and Caboose watched Donut approach them.

"Ah, Donut! Caboose and I were just-," Washington began to say.

 _CRACK!_

Washington started looking around, worried, "What was **that**?" Suddenly, the cliff collapsed beneath their feet.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Son of a bitch!"

"Hold on, Freckles!"

"What happened here," Carolina asked as she ran up to the group gathered at the edge of the cliff. Doc turned, "I was heading to the toilet when I heard a crack. I looked in time to see Washington, Donut, and Caboose fall over the edge of the cliff!" In the background, Sarge was upset.

"Why? Why did it turn out like this? Why didn't you take Grif with you? Or at least horribly maimed him," he wailed.

"Thanks, sir…," Grif muttered.

The entire crowd was babbling and murmuring, slowly rising in volume.

"WILL YOU ALL BE QUIET," Carolina shouted. Everyone immediately shut up and turned to her, "Thank you. Just because they fell, doesn't mean they're dead."

"But Carolina," Simmons interjected, "Physically and statistically speaking, there's no way they could have survived." Tucker turned to Simmons, "Well, considering our track record for surviving stupid shit, they have a good chance of surviving."

"Yeah! I had a spaceship crash land on my head and was fatally shot, but I haven't died yet," echoed Donut's voice from below the cliff.

"Donut?! You're alive," Grif questioned.

"Yeah! Washington and Caboose are here too," Donut's voice shouted back. Everyone rushed to the cliff. Sure enough, there were Caboose, Donut, and Washington staring back from the bottom, mostly unscathed.

"How the hell did you guys survive," Simmons shouted down.

"I'm not sure. In any case, get us out of here," Washington shouted back. Carolina turned and started walking away from the group.

"Hey! Where're you going," Doc asked after her.

"That cliff is too dangerous. We can't go down, they can't come up. So, I'm gonna find a different way," Carolina said over her shoulder.

"Oh, ok," Doc responded. Everyone on the cliff followed her.

"Where – where are they going?" Donut asked timidly.

"Probably to find a better way down," Washington replied. A moment went by silently. Donut looked about, bored, "Soooo…"

"Oo! What a pretty star," Caboose said, looking at the sky.

"Star? There aren't any stars out, it's the middle of the day," Washington said, following Caboose's gaze, confused. Lo and behold, there was something in the sky that looked like a star.

"But – That can't be right," Washington said, not believing his eyes. The star started to get bigger and bigger. Soon, the drop pod's outline was visible.

"This can't be good…" Washington sighed.

The drop pod crashed right in front of them. The impact caused the sand to collapse below them all.

"Not again!" Donut wailed.

 _THUD!_

The three of them, and the pod, landed hard. Taking a moment to compose himself, Washington started looking around. They were inside a small room, with the only light coming in from the hole in the ceiling the drop pod had made.

"Where are we?" Donut asked, dazed.

"I don't know," Washington replied, "but my biggest worry is that pod. What exactly is it?"

"UNSC CRYOSTASIS DROP POD DETECTED" Freckles said, "STATUS: SINGLE HUMAN. STABLE." Looking at the gun in Caboose's hands, Washington responded, "Thank you, Freckles. So, let's leave it at that, and find a way – CABOOSE! DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!" Caboose had made his way over to the panel on the side of the pod.

"But, there are buttons," Caboose said innocently.

"Yes, there are buttons. But we don't know who's in there. For all we know, that could be an enemy," Washington explained. Donut nervously turned to him, "What, like the Meta? Or Felix and Locust?"

"They're gone, we won't see them again. But possibly along those lines, yes," Washington responded.

"I wonder what this button does," Caboose said, as he reached for a flashing button on the panel.

"CABOOSE! NO!"

It was too late. As Caboose pressed the button, the drop pod started making a lot of noise.

"THAW OUT: INITIALIZED. THAW OUT: INITIALIZED."

"Caboose, get over here," Washington said, backing up from the pod with his rifle raised. Donut skirted behind him, while Caboose just watched the front panel rose to show a new soldier. This stranger had red armor with light blue accents. On their shoulder piece were the letters "ED". As the soldier came to, they shook their head a little. When they finally began to climb out of the pod, Washington slowly put his rifle back down.

"Who are you?" Washington asked. The soldier looked around. Washington was a bit impatient, "I said, who are you?" The soldier suddenly pulled out a rail gun and pointed it straight at Washington.

"Uh, Washington? How many people have you pissed off?" Donut asked.

"I seriously have no idea who this is!" Washington shot back. The stranger nodded their head to the side, indicating that Washington move. Not about to argue with someone pointing a gun at him, Washington complied. The soldier indicated the wall behind them, which Washington was only just noticing was a collapsed tunnel entrance.

"If you blast that open, this entire place will collapse in on us," Washington pointed out. The stranger nodded, and looked at him with what felt like a smile.

"Ok, guys, get ready to run," Washington shouted, getting ready to push Caboose in the right direction. The stranger chuckled.

"BOOM BITCHES!" she shouted as she blasted open the wall. As the debris flew apart, the ceiling began to fall down on them. Not needing much coaxing, everyone ran through the tunnel. As they ran, not only did the room they landed in collapse, so did the tunnel behind them.

"Just keep running," Washington shouted from the rear of the group. Donut, at the front, shouted back, "I can see a light up ahead!" From behind Donut, the stranger shouted, "Good! Either that's the exit, or we're all about to die!"

"How is dying good," Donut anxiously shouted back.

The light Donut had seen was, in fact, the end of the tunnel. As all four came barreling out, the tunnel completely collapsed behind them. Everyone was out of breath except for Caboose. Donut especially. To Washington's disbelief, they were back on top of the cliff.

"Ok, now that that rescue is done with, back to my question: Who are you," Washington said to the stranger. Before she could answer, though, Carolina began to attack her. The rest of the group showed up.

"What's going on," Simmons asked, "And how did you guys get back up here?" With a wave of his hand, Washington replied, "Long story. Carolina's fighting some strange girl we found." Tucker perked up at the word 'girl'.

"Girl on girl action? Fuck yeah! Anyone got a camera," he asked excitedly. Washington's palm found his forehead all on it's own.

They were going back and forth. Neither one pulled out a gun or weapon: seemed it was strictly hand-to-hand combat. A blue fist shot forward, only to be deflected by an open red hand, which closed around the wrist. The new girl then pulled Carolina's hand backwards to the left, turning to deliver her right elbow to Carolina's head. Carolina responded by quickly punching the new girl's wrist, causing her to let go for an instant, during which time Carolina freed her hand and rolled away backwards. Carolina quickly stood, raising her leg to strike with an axe kick. The new girl responded with an upwards double block, effectively stopping Carolina's foot. Carolina quickly retracted her foot, before lunging forward to punch at the new girl's stomach, which was blocked by a downward thrust of arms. The new girl attempted to knee Carolina in the face, but only hit air as Carolina hopped back. Carolina quick sprung forward for another punch.

"Come on Carolina!" cheered Simmons, "Kick her ass!" Grif turned to Simmons, saying, "My money's on the new girl."

"Why," Simmons questioned.

"Just to be the opposite of you," Grif stated.

"Really, Grif," Simmons huffed. The stranger grabbed Carolina's arm, ready to throw her. Before she could fully execute it, though, Carolina twisted out of the hold, landing a foot away. Both combatants ran at each other, prepping one final blow. Everyone (except Caboose) was holding their breath in anticipation. Inches from each other's helmets, they both stopped mid-punch.

"What's going on here," Sarge asked after a short pause, "Aren't you two supposed to be killing each other?" A bit out of breath, Carolina suddenly said, "Long time, no see."

"How many years has it been," the stranger asked.

"Too many, but looks like you can still keep up," Carolina commented.

"I'd say you're getting slower," the stranger said teasingly. Both girls relaxed, shaking hands.

"Will _someone_ tell me who this is," Washington asked. The new girl removed her helmet.

"Captain Skye Redding, reporting for duty," she responded, saluting the group. Her brown hair was pulled back in a braid, and her sky blue eyes shone with pride.

"What does the 'E.D.' On your shoulder mean," Donut asked.

"Explosive Detail," Skye responded, "I make things go boom."

"You always liked big explosions," Carolina commented.

"Wait, how long have you guys known each other," Tucker asked.

"Since we were little girls," Carolina replied.

"We were practically like sisters," added Skye.

"By the way," Carolina started, "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, you sent a distress message? I got it, I came to your position," Skye explained with a shrug.

"That was months ago, we've already taken care of it," Carolina exclaimed.

"Oh," Skye said slowly, "Well, surprise!"

"Redding, go home," Sarge said, menacingly. Skye raised an eyebrow, "Make me."

"Uh, what's going on," Grif whispered to Simmons.

"Get your red armor back in your ship and go home, I said," Sarge growled, pointing towards the cliff.

"And I said no," Skye responded, crossing her arms with a huff.

"Don't make me pull authority," Sarge threatened.

"You're a sergeant, I'm a captain. I outrank you," Skye said, sticking her tongue out.

"I don't know. Normally Sarge is all for new 'red team' members," Simmons whispered back.

"Grif! Tell her she needs to go home," Sarge said.

"Me, sir? I don't really feel like–," Grif groaned.

"Simmons!"

"Yes, sir! Uh, Redding, you–," Simmons started saying nervously.

"Private Simmons," Skye said, "As a captain, I'm overriding his command. New command: stay out of it."

"Yes, ma'am," Simmons quickly replied, saluting nervously. Carolina stepped between, "Ok, Sarge. I don't know what your beef with her is, but if that drop pod was Captain Redding's, then that means–."

"It means I'm not going anywhere," Skye interrupted, "Those pods are one way, and my ride's already out of range. So you're stuck with me." Sarge stomped away, grumbling to himself.

"What's his problem?" Grif asked.

"Long story," Skye replied.

"Well, now that you're here, I might as well catch you up on what's happened," Carolina gestured for Skye to follow. As the two walked away, Grif turned towards Simmons, "Wow, I'm surprised!"

"About what," Simmons asked.

"Well, you didn't argue about your ranking," Grif shrugged. Simmons scratched his head for a moment, "You're right! I'm a captain too! Dammit!" Washington interjected, "Actually, you're back to being just a private."

"What," Simmons questioned, incredulous.

"First, you were made a captain during the war on Chorus. Now that that's over, that temporary title is gone. Second, that title isn't officially recognized by the UNSC because it was given to you by a smaller army," Washington explained.

"Huh, so I've been demoted for a second time," Grif said matter-of-factly. Simmons, turning to Grif, "You do understand that that looks bad, right?"

"Perhaps, but I've changed ranks more times than you," Grif pointed out. Simmons sighed.

"So, now what?" Donut asked. Washington shrugged, "Guess we go back to what we were doing before."

"You mean being bored in the middle of fucking nowhere? Yeah, no thanks, I'm going to do some 'investigating'," Tucker replied, before walking in the direction of the girls.

"What do you think he means, 'investigating'," Doc said.

"Maybe he wants to find out where she got that awesome armor," Donut responded enthusiastically. Grif turned to Donut, "No."

"Knowing Tucker…" Washington started. Simmons quickly jumped in, "Yeah. And I give him three min—,"

 _THUD!_

"Ow," Tucker groaned in the distance, "My kidneys!" Grif turned to Simmons, "Wow, you failed before you could even start. You're on a roll today."

"Oh, shut it Grif! I'm gonna go check on Sarge," Simmons said as he stomped off in the same direction that Sarge had.

"Do you think we can trust her?" Doc piped up.

"Her?" Grif responded.

"You know, that new girl. I mean, I know she's an old friend of Carolina's, but, no offense Washington, you Freelancers make some really, uh, weird friends, if you can call them that," Doc said.

"No offense taken. I really don't know much about Carolina before her days in Project Freelancer, to be honest," Washington said, pondering.

"And what about the fact that Sarge really doesn't like her?" Doc replied.

"I think the word you wanted was 'hate'," Grif added.

"Abhor, loathe, deprecate, or my favorite: detest," O'Malley said, bored.

"Whatever. Sarge seems to hate her more than me," Grif said.

"That's strange, though," Washington thought out loud.

"That Sarge hates someone?" Grif questioned.

"No, that Sarge knows one of Carolina's friends…," Washington pondered.

"Hmmm… So that's how it is…" Skye said.

"So much happened since we crashed, this is the first time we haven't been hunted," Carolina stated, looking across the desert.

 _THUD!_

"What are you doing?" Carolina questioned. Skye stretched out on her back and folded her arms behind her head, "Taking a quick rest before setting up camp. Seeing as there's nothing here for me to do, I'll have to send out a message for pick up via my drop pod. But the sun'll set soon, and it'll be too dark, so you guys are stuck with me for the night."

"You make that sound like a bad thing," Carolina said, raising an eyebrow. Skye shrugged, "Might be, we'll just have to see." Confused, Carolina asked, "Does it have to do with Sarge?"

"Perhaps," Skye responded, scratching her chin.

"Will you tell me about it," Carolina asked.

"Not now, I'm not in the mood to discuss it," Skye said, feigning a yawn. Carolina sighed. She knew that if Skye didn't want to talk about something, there was no use pushing the topic. Skye knew how to keep quiet.

"I guess we should get you set up for the night," Carolina said, reaching her hand out. Taking her hand, Skye pulled herself up. "Sounds good."

"My head…," Washington drowsily got out of his tent.

"Shut up," Carolina snapped.

"Don't start acting like a bitch already, it's too early," Tucker exclaimed.

"What did you say," Carolina threatened.

"I said-"

Washington cut Tucker off mid-sentence, "Knock it off guys, we're all tired and grumpy." Doc and Donut were already sitting next to the fire pit, sleepily watching Lopez cook breakfast. Simmons appeared next, scratching his head tiredly, "What was all that racket last night?" Carolina shook her head, "Sarge and Skye were fighting."

"What about," Simmons asked. Lopez responded, "Disputa familiar."

"Yeah, Lopez," Donut piped up, "It's a mystery!" Lopez looked at Donut before returning to the food.

"We don't know. They were too far away to make out actual words from screaming," Carolina said.

"Oh," Simmons replied.

"Carolina, you've known Redding the longest. Any ideas," Washington asked.

"No, and she won't tell me," Carolina said, "How about you, Simmons? Did you ask Sarge about it?" Simmons shook his head, "Grif pissed off Sarge before we could."

"Damn," Carolina said.

"Where's Grif and Sarge now," Washington asked.

"Sarge was grumbling in his tent, and Grif was, well, Grif," Simmons replied.

"Still sleeping," everyone replied, Lopez saying, "Todavia durmiendo." Washington turned to Carolina, "Where's your friend?"

"She probably headed out early to get to her drop pod," Carolina responded, amused.

"Guess I should wake up Caboose," Washington stated, getting up. Washington lifted the flap of Caboose's tent, "Time to wake—." The tent was empty.

"What's wrong," Simmons asked.

"He's not here…," Washington said.

"Where do you think he went," asked Carolina. Lopez said, "Estaba siguiendo a la chica con la pierna protésica." Washington thought for a moment.

"Yesterday… He was over by the cliff…," Washington started getting worried. Normally, Caboose would've been waking up at the same time as everyone else. He looked over at the cliff. Caboose wasn't there, and it looked like a bit more of the cliff had crumbled.

"Oh no," Washington groaned, as he rushed over to the cliff. Carolina was right behind him, followed by the rest of the group. Lopez stayed behind and kept cooking.

"Caboose," Washington called as he came up to the cliff.

"You think maybe he fell again," Simmons asked what everyone was thinking.

"CABOOSE," Washington shouted, going right up to the edge. Carolina pulled him back, saying, "We don't need you going over, too!"

"We'll find him, Washington," Donut said, nervously. Everyone was fidgety.

"What are you guys shouting about," Skye said, as she walked along the cliff towards the group. Behind her was—

"Caboose," Washington said, relieved.

"Hello," Caboose waved back.

"I got up early to search for a good way down, and five minutes in found him following me," Skye said, jabbing her thumb over her shoulder.

 _Skye heard footsteps behind her. Turning, she saw Caboose walking behind her. She stopped walking. He stopped. She took a step, so did he. She tilted her head._

 _"Hello," Caboose said._

 _"Hello, Private Caboose," Skye said back, "Can I help you?" Caboose gasped, "How do you know my name?"_

 _"Your IFF tag," Skye answered, pointing. Caboose tilted his head, confused._

 _"My helmet can show me what your name is," Skye said, tapping the side of her helmet. Caboose got excited, "So you can read minds?" Skye raised an eyebrow, "Not quite…" It didn't seem like Caboose was comprehending._

 _"Anyways, what are you doing up this early?" Skye asked, continuing to walk. Caboose started following her, "Oh, just taking Freckles for a walk." Skye stopped and turned around, "Freckles?" Caboose held up his rifle, "Freckles!"_

 _"Freckles is… your gun?" Skye asked, confused._

 _"He's been needing to go more often lately," Caboose whispered._

 _"Uh-huh…" Skye said, and continued walking. Caboose continued to follow, talking about different stuff as the sun just started to peak over the horizon._

"Caboose told me all about everyone," Skye continued, "We did find a way down, but I figured I should bring him back before continuing on." Tucker jumped forward, "CABOOSE! You can't just run off!"

"Tucker, back off," Washington said, cautiously.

"We didn't know if you were dead or not, or if you'd fallen off the cliff or what," Tucker continued yelling.

"TUCKER," Washington placed a hand on Tucker's shoulder. Tucker looked at Washington.

"Calm down, Caboose is fine," Washington said.

"Sorry, it's my fault," Skye said, "I must've woken him up when I was leaving the camp."

"Well, don't do it again," Tucker grumbled, walking away. Washington sighed. Skye turned to Caboose, "Don't take it to heart."

"Oh, he was just worried," Caboose said. Skye patted him on the shoulder, "Got a good head on those shoulders." Simmons held in a chuckle.

"Can't a guy get any sleep around here? How am I supposed to get 12 hours of sleep with you guys yelling," Grif said with a yawn, walking over to the group.

"Sor-ry Sleeping Beauty," Simmons said, sarcastically.

"He is joking about the 12 hours of sleep, right," Skye whispered.

"Unfortunately not," Washington replied.

"So, is breakfast ready? I'm staaarving," Grif moaned.

"Let's go check on Lopez," Carolina said.

As the group reached the fire pit, they found Tucker angrily eating some of the food Lopez had made.

"Finally! Food," Grif said.

"You've only been awake for five minutes, Grif," Simmons said.

"Yeah, five minutes of no food," Grif said back. He ran over to the pot and looked inside, "What the fuck is that?" The pot was full of brownish goop.

"Comida," Lopez responded.

"It's surprisingly good," Tucker mumbled through his food. Grif sat down with some of the food, unsure if he could trust it, "Why do we have a robot cooking, anyways?"

"Because someone kept complaining about Donut's eggs and bacon," Washington said.

"When I hear applewood smoked bacon, I'm expecting actual bacon, not bacon shaped wood," Grif said.

"You said you needed bacon, Grif. It was a healthier alternative," Donut said.

"It's also not like there's a grocery store nearby we could just pop into, Grif," Simmons stated.

"Whatever," Grif muttered, taking a distracted bite of food. Everyone got their share of the pot.

"By the way, what IS in this, Lopez," Washington questioned, not really touching his food.

"Huevos, suciedad, hojas, corteza de árbol, y la canela,"Lopez responded. Grif leaned towards Washington. Pointing with his fork, Grif asked, "Are you gonna eat that?"

"Huh?" Washington glanced at Grif's plate. It was empty.

"I'm eating this," Washington said, pulling his platter closer to himself. Grif sighed, "Is there enough for seconds?" Simmons looked in the pot.

"Looks like there's only just enough left for Sarge…" he replied, a little disappointed.

"I'll go tell him that breakfast is served!" Donut offered excitedly, hopping to his feet as he spoke and heading off towards Sarge's tent.

"Do you think he's gonna finish that?"

"Grif!"

"What," Grif shrugged innocently. With only a short pause, the group suddenly heard angry shouting from the tent.

"I said no!"

Donut came scurrying back, "He said you can have his, Grif…" Not at all miffed, Grif grabbed the pot and started digging in. The food was gone in a flash. Tucker had already finished his share, and Skye was just finishing hers.

"So how far is this way down of yours," Carolina asked.

"It's about two hours walk out," Skye said.

"Why don't a couple of us go with you," Carolina suggested.

"I can handle myself," Skye retorted.

"At least to keep you company," Carolina urged. Skye picked up the hidden meaning.

"Ok, how about Private Tucker? He's done with his food already," Skye said, pointing to Tucker.

"Me? Maybe I don't wanna go," Tucker said.

"You're going," Carolina said roughly. Tucker growled.

"Oo! I'll go too," Donut said excitedly, "We'll have ourselves a little outing!"

"This is already an 'outing' Donut," Simmons said.

"Oh, you know what I mean. An adventure," Donut said. Skye shrugged, "Why not."

"Why don't you take Grif, too" Carolina suggested.

"No!" Grif quickly replied. Skye looked at Carolina questioningly. Carolina looked straight at Grif and said, "You said you can't cook, clean, or chop wood. But you can walk."

"You can't make me go," Grif shouted back.

"I can't believe she made me go!" Grif said disheartened.

"Wasn't it awesome how she was able to drag you AND Tucker out of there so easily," Donut happily exclaimed from the back of the group. Tucker grumbled with his arms crossed. Skye was still dragging Grif and Tucker behind her with ease, "You guys gotta walk sometime." Tucker huffed.

"What's that girl up to," Skye wondered aloud.

"Huh," Tucker stood up, confused.

"There's nobody there," Donut said, scratching his head.

"Private Caboose's analysis of you may have been a bit off," Skye said to Tucker.

"Well that's because you decided to listen to Caboose," Tucker retorted.

"Eh, it got you to walk on your own, either way," Skye shrugged. Tucker pouted. The group continued on, with Donut talking about different things.

"…and that is why you should never paint a horse like a candy cane," Donut was saying.

"Will you shut up already, Donut," Grif said, crossly.

"No one's been listening," Tucker said.

"Captain Redding has, haven't you," Donut said, hopeful.

"Huh," Skye responded, then waving her free hand, "Yeah, good story."

"Told you," Tucker and Grif muttered.

"Here we are," Skye said suddenly.

"How do you know," Tucker asked.

"I marked it with an 'x' in the ground," Skye said, pointing to the dirt.

"That's an x," Donut asked, staring at a very poorly drawn 'x' at Skye's feet.

"Oh, shut up, it's harder than it looks," Skye muttered.

"Suuure it is," Tucker said sarcastically.

"So we climb down here," Donut asked. Grif peeked over the edge, "I'm not climbing down that."

"Ok, this is going to happen one of two ways. Either the easy way, where you climb down yourself," Skye said. Suddenly, Skye thrust her arm out so that Grif was dangling in the air, "Or we can do this the quick way. How 'bout it, Private?" Grif looked down, then up at Skye, "You won't." Skye tilted her head to the side.

"See? She won't really—," Skye suddenly dropped her arm a bit.

"Ahhh! I'll climb, I'll climb," Grif screamed. Skye turned and set him on the ground. As Skye started to climb down, Grif muttered, "Bitch."

"Agreed," Tucker said back.

"Wow, she's strong," Donut exclaimed, "She's almost as strong as Caboose!" Grif and Tucker shot him a glare.

"What," Donut shrugged questioningly.

"You seem to trust Redding a lot," Doc said, cheerily.

"And," Carolina asked.

"I'm just saying," Doc quickly added.

"I've known her since middle school, so my trusting her shouldn't be a surprise," Carolina stated.

"Let me guess, she's just like you," Washington asked.

"Not quite," Carolina responded, "She idolized her father, but she was also the one starting all the fights at school. I just would help her finish them if the teachers were coming over."

"So you were her wingman," Washington said.

"No, I was trying to focus on school," Carolina scoffed.

"Wingman," Simmons whispered to Doc. Sarge suddenly went storming through the fire pit.

"Sarge! Watch out for the—," Simmons started to warn of the fire. Sarge paid no attention and marched straight through it.

"—fire…" Simmons finished his sentence.

"What IS his problem with her," Washington muttered.

"Has she ever told you anything regarding Sarge," Simmons asked Carolina.

"I didn't even know that she knew him," Carolina shrugged, "But we haven't spoken in a couple of years."

"Why not," Doc questioned.

"With everything going on here on Chorus and Project Freelancer, I haven't had a chance. For all I know, they could have had a run in without my knowing," Carolina responded.

"You think that's what happened," Washington asked.

"Well, I haven't seen her since I met Sarge," Simmons stated.

"The weird part is she won't talk about it," Carolina pondered aloud.

"That's weird," Doc asked.

"If she had issues with someone, she'd be gung-ho to talk about it," Carolina responded.

"Huh," Washington said.

"Maybe it's something really personal," Simmons suggested.

"Huh," Carolina looked up at Simmons.

"Just an idea," Simmons suggested with a shrug.

"I guess it's possible," Carolina said.

"You guess," Washington wondered.

"She never really took anything personally," Carolina said.

"Perhaps that why she won't talk about it," Doc said.

"Maybe…," Carolina trailed off, deep in thought.

"Hurry up, Private Grif," Skye shouted up from the bottom of the rock wall.

"Don't tell me what to do," Grif shouted back, a quarter of the way from the bottom.

"Come on! I want to get this over with! It only took us 10 minutes, you're past 30 now," Tucker shouted.

"Shut up," Grif shouted nervously.

"You can do it, Grif," Donut shouted encouragingly.

"This is bad enough without your cheering, Donut," Grif growled.

"Private," Skye calmly shouted up, "Just look forward and climb down. You can do this, just focus on the wall in front of you!"

"I said, don't tell me what to – SHIT," Grif's foot slipped, causing him to fall.

"Oh great," Tucker groaned as Donut gasped. Skye quickly rolled forward, spun around, and shot her palm forward, just in time to send Grif flying away from the group. He landed hard and groaned as he slowly got up.

"Why the fuck did you do THAT," Grif said.

"I didn't think you wanted to be cradled like a babe," Skye responded. Grif started muttering angrily.

"Come on, it's not too far now," Skye said, walking ahead.

"So we have another two hours of walking," Donut asked.

"I'm not going," Grif shouted.

"Actually, it's only about five minutes from here," Skye pointed to a hole in the distance.

"Huh," Donut responded, confused.

"Geography," Skye shrugged and kept walking.

"Whatever," Tucker muttered.

"…and THAT'S why you—,"

"Just stop, Donut," Tucker shouted.

"But, Tucker -," Donut complained. Skye suddenly stopped.

"Are we there yet," Tucker asked, annoyed. Skye turned around, "How did your buddy fall for such an old trick?"

"Huh," Tucker questioned, confused.

"Donut's friend," Skye pointed out. Donut started hopping excitedly, "You were listening!"

"And, in regards to your earlier story: Why would you put that there," Skye asked, incredulous.

"Well, you see—," Donut started to explain.

"I said, are we there yet," Tucker asked, more annoyed.

"Oh, right," Skye spun around and spread her arms wide, "I give you… a giant hole!"

"All I see is sand and rocks," Tucker stated.

"Yeah, isn't there supposed to be some sort of ship thing," Grif said skeptically.

"Oh right! It would've been buried, wouldn't it," Donut replied.

"Time to start digging. You three start over here, I'll tackle over there," Skye commanded.

As Donut dug through sand, Tucker and Grif worked on moving medium sized rocks. A short ways away, Skye was chucking giant rocks over her shoulder. Grif paused, "You're right Donut, she is as strong as Caboose. Think she's fast enough to catch us if we bolt?"

"She did keep up in that fight she was having with Carolina. Besides, anyone could catch your slow ass," Tucker retorted.

"Besides, we're already here, so we might as well help her. She helped us out when we got stuck in that cave," Donut replied.

"Uh, she's the reason you guys were stuck in the cave in the first place," Grif stated.

"But that was by accident," Donut said.

"Whatever…," Grif said, done with the argument.

"Are you guys done yet," Skye questioned, walking over with a rope around her shoulder.

"Done? How could anyone possibly be done already," Grif exclaimed. All three of them peeked around Skye, only to discover her side was already cleared.

"What. The hell," Tucker stated.

"What's with the rope," Donut asked.

"Oh, this? I found it in the rubble, figured we could use it to climb back up faster," Skye replied. Tucker and Donut looked at Grif.

"Hey, what's that sound," Donut wondered aloud.

"What sound," Tucker asked.

"That scratching sound," Donut replied.

"There are no sounds besides us," Grif said. Skye grabbed her gun.

"What's up with you? There's no sound," Tucker stated.

"Never dismiss what someone says is amiss," Skye said, alertly.

"Come on, I think we'd all hear that sound if—," Tucker was cut off by some rocks crumbling out of the far wall. Everyone paused, waiting.

"What the—," Grif started saying. A hand slowly reached through.

"Run," Skye said. The hand pulled the hole bigger.

"I said RUN," Skye shouted.

Everyone scrambled quickly out of the hole and was running towards the cliff. Behind them, they could hear bodies tearing open the wall and climbing up the hole. At the base of the cliff, Grif moaned.

"How're we supposed to climb this before they reach us," he asked. Skye tossed Tucker the rope, "You first!"

"Why does he get to go first," Grif demanded, as Tucker started climbing.

"Because, he's the fastest and you're gonna help me hold them off," Skye cocked her pistol. Donut cocked his rifle next to her, "What happens when he reaches the top?"

"Then he anchors the rope and tosses the other end down," Skye calmly replied.

"And then," Grif asked.

"Here they come," Skye announced. Tucker was halfway up the wall when Skye fired the first shot, a headshot. Grif and Donut were firing into the mass of bodies coming at them. Donut got a headshot here or there out of luck, but any other enemies they hit barely even staggered.

"They aren't stopping," Grif shouted in panic.

"Private Donut, your turn," Skye said as the rope dropped down behind them.

"Yes, ma'am," Donut said as he scooted up the rope.

"Fuck this! I'm climbing now," Grif yelled.

"No, that rope won't hold you both," Skye stated. Grif lowered his gun, matter-of-factly saying, "And how do you know that?" While still firing and reloading, Skye responded, "Do you want your faces ripped off? Because that's how you get your faces ripped off. If you wanna get out of this, I need you to trust me."

"And why should **we** trust **you** ," Grif questioned angrily. Skye didn't respond immediately, "Just keep firing."

"Yeah, whatever," Grif started to turn back towards the mass of bodies while raising his rifle, only to see one of them had lunged at him, mouth gaping open. All he could scream was, "Shit!" before he was knocked back. Skye was in front of him, and the attackers face had been blown off from the force of the pistol firing from within its mouth.

"Your turn, Private Grif. Start climbing."

"Huh," Grif responded shakily, still a bit dazed.

"Get up, grab that rope, and start climbing," Skye responded calmly, raising her free hand to her helmet.

 _"Privates Tucker and Donut."_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"You're going to get Grif up faster by pulling that rope up as he climbs."_

 _"WHAT?"_

 _"Just do it."_

 _"But what about you?"_

There was a pause.

 _"Just do it. Get him up as fast as you can. I'll get up on my own."_

Grif grabbed the rope and paused.

"Get climbing, Private," Skye instructed.

"Yeah yeah, I'm going." As Grif began to climb, Skye pulled out her rail gun and began firing it from the hip into the crowd. Unfortunately, it was only knocking enemies back, where they would get back up and continue on.

"Hmmmm…," Skye began planning. Grif was about a quarter way up the wall when Donut said to Tucker, "How is she gonna get out?"

"Why are you worried about her," Tucker asked.

"Well, she did make sure we got out first," Donut explained.

"And?"

"She climbed faster than you," Donut pointed out. Tucker sighed, "Pull harder." When Grif was halfway up, the enemies were practically right on top of Skye.

"Tucker," Donut wailed.

"I know," Tucker responded.

"We gotta help her," Donut said. Tucker sighed again, "We can't."

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT? PULL ME UP," Grif shouted.

"SHUT UP GRIF," Tucker shouted back.

"But," Donut began. Tucker looked at him, "How? We're too busy with Grif here!"

"ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ME," Grif's voice questioned.

"JUST SHUT UP AND CLIMB!"

Skye holstered both her rail gun and her pistol, and grabbed a box off of her right leg.

"What is she doing?" Grif echoed the others' thoughts. Skye charged forward, leaping into the air. She threw the box into the middle of the group, then pushed off the chest of one with her right leg, catapulting a quarter way up the wall and effectively punching a hole big enough in the body to detach the head completely. Before reaching the wall, she squeezed the button on the detonator in her hand, yelling, "BOOM BITCHES!" The explosion rocked the earth as she grabbed the wall. Body parts went flying everywhere. Any bodies that still had a head attached kept going after them, albeit much slower now.

"Keep climbing, Private," Skye shouted up at Grif, who had stopped and was staring slack jawed like Tucker and Donut were. Skye quickly reached the top, and helped Tucker and Donut finish pulling up Grif.

"That was amazing," Donut squealed.

"Now what," Tucker asked, winded.

"We go warn the others," Skye stated as she started jogging. The others followed.

"So, how'd it go," Doc asked, as Skye, Grif, Donut, and Tucker rounded the corner into the camp. Skye pointed at Carolina, who immediately stood up, "What's wrong?"

"Trouble."

"I'm not going," Sarge shouted.

"What do you mean you're not going," Simmons asked.

"I mean, I'm staying right here," Sarge said, sitting down in front of his tent. Everyone else had dismantled their tents and were packing them into Warthogs, except Grif, whose tent was only half dismantled.

"But if you stay here, they'll get you," Donut wailed.

"Poppycock! You expect me to believe that they, whatever 'they' are, will choose to come here? What makes you so sure," Sarge questioned.

"Because, they appeared to respond to us, and there is no one else around, anywhere," Skye said.

"Well, maybe you did something to cause that while you were ordering **my** men around," Sarge growled. Skye glared back at him.

"Uh, blue team," Tucker said, annoyed.

"Well, then how about **you** march your men to a safer location," Skye snarled.

"You still haven't proven that there's any danger," Sarge exclaimed.

"Yeah, not like they can follow our footprints or anything…," Grif said. Sarge looked at the path of three normal footprints alongside a trail of dragging footprints.

"God damnit Grif! Learn to pick up your feet," Sarge said.

"You still staying, or are you gonna stick with us," Carolina asked. Sarge grumbled as he started dismantling his tent.

"So what exactly is coming after us," Simmons asked, as he handed his pack to Washington, who was organizing them into the back of a Warthog.

"First, move. Then talk," Carolina stated.

"Why here," Simmons asked, kicking at the water. The beach was surrounded by palm trees, and the sun was setting over the water in the distance.

"It's quite the tactical position," Skye responded. Sarge grumbled from the back of a Warthog.

"Donut, you need to work on your driving," Tucker said.

"Sorry! Grif always hogged the steering wheel before," Donut said, scratching his head.

"At least he got us here," Washington stated.

"Yeah, while bouncing my face off the dashboard every time he shifted and at every little bump in the road and every time he had to brake…," Tucker complained.

"So, what are we being chased by," Simmons asked.

"Soldiers," Washington asked.

"Trained assassins who will destroy all of you insolent fools," O'Malley asked.

"Zombies," Grif yelled, "Motherfucking zombies!"

"Come on, Grif," Simmons said, "Everyone knows that's not possible."

"I'm telling you, they had to be zombies," Grif exasperated.

"Grif, they proved that it would be impossible to create actual zombie people centuries ago," Washington stated.

"Oh, really," Grif said, skeptical.

"Well, viruses and bacteria need living hosts, so that's out with corpses, and that fungus thing only moves its host to sunlight before growing out of their heads and becoming a stationary plant thing, so not much to be scared of there," Doc piped up.

"You know all that," Simmons asked.

"That was in our second training lesson to be a medic," Doc answered.

"What was the first lesson," Donut asked.

"The five signs of death," Doc said.

"Which are," Donut continued asking.

"Hmmm… I don't remember," Doc responded, scratching his head.

"Good grief…," Simmons sighed.

"So if they weren't zombies, what else could they have been that acts just like zombies," Grif asked the group.

"Actually," Skye chimed in, walking towards the group behind Carolina, "Zombies might be the best term for them."

"But it's scientifically proven that zombies can't exist," Carolina echoed Washington's earlier comment.

"Honestly, the only thing stopping them were head shots. No matter how many times their bodies were hit, they kept walking until they were hit in the head," Skye shrugged.

"We've seen some crazy strong guys that could probably do that," Simmons stated.

"They also smelled good and bad at the same time," Donut added.

"How do you smell good and bad at the same time," Simmons questioned.

"Well, they smelled like fresh linen. But they also smelled like dead fish, especially when that black stuff came out of them," Donut said, getting grossed out thinking about it.

"Black stuff," Carolina asked, suspicious.

"Yeah! It was all black and glowy! I thought it was blood at first, but what kind of blood is black? Glowing blood, maybe, but black," Donut thought out loud.

"So they were oozing a black glowing liquid," Doc asked.

"Yeah," Donut responded.

"Wait a minute," Simmons said, excitedly, "That sounds just like nanobots!" Everyone looked at Simmons. "The black liquid sustains them, and the glowing comes from the machines themselves," Simmons continued, "Everyone knows that, right?"

"Nerd."

"Oh, shut it Grif."

"I was wondering why it sounded familiar," Carolina said.

"Huh," Simmons asked.

"Just before everything went south with Project Freelancer, they were starting to brief us on nanotechnology within the human body," Carolina remembered out loud.

"I don't remember that," Washington said.

"You were still recovering from your implant fiasco," Carolina said, "But the question we should really be asking is, why here?"

"What do you mean," Simmons asked.

"This planet is supposedly a low population planet, meaning there's only one or two settlements. Not nearly enough to utilize nanotechnology," Carolina brainstormed. Skye began to respond, "Perhaps we should try to investi—,"

"Hold it right there, little missy," Sarge interrupted.

"Little.. Missy," Skye growled.

"I ain't following anymore of what you say, Redding," Sarge said.

"It's not a bad idea," Washington interjected.

"This is none of yer business," Sarge shot back.

"Huh," Washington was confused.

"But-," Simmons started. Skye held her arm out, stopping him.

"Fine! What'll get you to see the error of your ways, Piggy," Skye sneered.

"P-P-Piggy," Sarge said, angrily astonished, "Now you've done it, Redding! This calls for a good old fashioned brawl!" Skye stretched her shoulder, "Same old rules?"

"Yup!"

"Fun! Incapacitation or death."

"Did she say death," Grif asked.

"Yup!" Sarge responded. The rest of the group stepped back.

Sarge and Skye were facing each other, fists raised. Sarge lunged forward, punching. Skye jumped back. Sarge kept lunging and punching, and Skye was simply dodging, "Come on, you're fighting like an old man!" Sarge growled, "What's the matter, too scared to hit back?" Sarge threw another punch, Skye leaned away and kicked at his head with her left leg. Sarge chuckled, having found his opening, dropped down and aimed to smash down on her right knee. Skye was already prepared though, using the momentum of her kick to quick spin around, then pushed off the ground with her right leg and vaulted backwards over Sarge. As soon as she landed, she buried her fist into Sarge's right kidney, sending him flying.

"Nice try. Trying to use one of **my** moves against me," Skye smirked, "But it's so outdated." Sarge groaned as he picked himself off the ground, "Fine, then." He looked over at the group, "Simmons! Grif! Donut! Get over here and help me!"

"Um, isn't that cheating," Simmons asked.

"There is no thing as 'cheating' in this fight. Now get over here," Sarge commanded. Simmons ran over.

"But, I don't wanna fight her," Donut said.

"Yeah, I'd prefer to not die," Grif said.

"Man up and fight," Sarge exclaimed back. Donut shuffled over, nervously.

"You know what? I'm still not fighting. I've already had a close enough encounter with death," Grif said, dismissing Sarge's summons. Tucker hopped over.

"What are **you** doing over here," Sarge asked, surprised.

"Well, I don't wanna get bossed around by some new person," Tucker replied, "And if we win, she can't boss us, right?" Sarge paused for a second, then nodded saying, "Welcome to the team! Now, let's get her!" Skye took a neutral position with her left side facing her opponents.

"They seem really, **really** familiar with each other," Doc commented.

"Who," Washington asked.

"Sarge and Captain Redding. Like, as if they were really close once or something," Doc replied. The group charged at her, Sarge followed by Simmons followed by Donut followed by Tucker. She took a step backward, grabbed Sarge's wrist with her left hand and pulled down, pushed up under his elbow with her right, and threw him to her left, causing him to flip. She took another step and mirrored the move with Simmons. Another step, but this time as she pulled Donut's wrist straight, and pushed on his back with her right hand, causing him to run a couple more steps before losing his balance and falling forward. She then turned and kneed Tucker in the stomach, flinging him back a few feet.

"Dammit," Tucker groaned.

"This doesn't seem very fair," Washington stated.

"You know what? I've been thinking," Grif suddenly said.

"Oh, really?" Carolina said, sarcastically, "What about?" Skye turned and pounded the ground at Sarge, Simmons, and Donut's feet, sending the men sprawling back before they finished getting to their feet. Tucker had gotten to his feet and was rushing Skye, about to punch her in the back of the head.

"I think I've figured it out," Grif responded to Carolina, "I think they were once dating." Skye reached over her left shoulder, grabbed Tucker, and threw him… straight into Grif, which resulted in a very satisfying _thud_.

"What the fuck," Grif shouted, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"STAY OUT OF IT," Skye and Sarge shouted at the same time, before turning and growling at each other. Tucker shook his head as he stood up.

"Washington, help us out," he said, as he ran back to the fray.

"Huh," Washington responded, caught off guard, "But—." Carolina gave him a small push, "Go on!"

"What," Washington stumbled a little before catching himself.

"Go give her a real fight," Carolina chuckled. Washington saw purple armor run past him.

"Let's make this interesting," O'Malley cackled. Washington sighed, and ran after him.

O'Malley ran straight up to Skye, punching at her. Skye quickly threw him, but Washington landed a punch to her shoulder before she could turn back.

"Fuck yeah! We got a hit in," Tucker cheered.

"Huh…" Skye muttered, before vaulting backwards, landing on her right hand on Washington's shoulder. She paused for a second, chuckled and vaulted off of him. She threw a punch, but Washington deflected it as he spun around. She threw another punch, but Washington deflected that one, too. Carolina rubbed her chin, contemplating, "Hmmm…"

"What," Grif asked. Washington quick dropped and swept Skye's left leg out from under her, causing her to fall. She winced. Skye quickly rolled backwards and vaulted up, landing on her right leg, and keeping pressure off of her left.

"Gotcha," Washington muttered. Skye leaned into a back stance, with her left leg up front and barely touching the ground and brought her hands in front of her defensively.

"Go get her, Washington," Simmons and Tucker cheered.

"Hmpf," Sarge snorted.

"What was that for," Simmons asked. Washington charged forward. Skye tilted her head and lifted her left leg.

"He fell for it," Carolina and Sarge stated simultaneously. Skye slammed her left leg down, propelling herself up and forward as she round house kicked with her right.

"BOOM," she shouted, as her foot connected with Washington's side. The force of the kick sent him flying through the trees at the edge of the beach, where he disappeared from sight.

"HOLY SHIT," Simmons, Tucker, and Grif said in unison.

"Psychological warfare," Sarge grunted.

"She eliminated her strongest opponent first," Carolina mused.

"Well, now what," Tucker asked, angrily.

"I'm guessing no guns," Simmons asked.

"Nope," Sarge replied.

"Well," O'Malley said softly, picking up a rock, "Rocks aren't guns." He lobed it at Skye, and it bounced off the side of her helmet as she attempted to dodge a little too late.

"Yeah-ha! Rocks away," Tucker shouted, lobbing a few himself.

"I'm so sorry," Doc shouted to Skye.

"Shut up, you fool," O'Malley replied, lobbing another rock, "This is fun!" Skye began dodging the rocks, eventually running towards the trees. She quickly dodged to the side, just as a rock was whizzing towards her back. Unfortunately, she was dodging around Washington, who was just stumbling out of the trees and took the rock full force to the face.

"Sorry, Washington," Simmons shouted.

"I'm out," Washington said, walking towards Carolina, Caboose, Grif and Lopez. Skye vanished amongst the trees.

"Let's go get her," Tucker said.

"Wait," Sarge said, everyone else stopping in their tracks, "She's got the high ground."

"So then what do we do," Simmons asked.

"I don't wanna fight anymore," Doc wailed.

"What do we do? We send a scout," Sarge said.

"A scout? Who do we send, then," Simmons asked. Everyone looked at Doc.

"Huh? Oh, no. No, no, no. I said I don't wanna fight anymore," Doc responded, walking backwards and shaking his hands in front of him.

"Just go in there, and tell us when you find her," Sarge said, pushing Doc towards the trees. Doc fought against the pushing, "But, but, but!"

"Look, Doc, you don't have to fight her. Just find out where she is," Tucker reasoned. Doc sighed, "Fine." Picking up his shoulders, he cautiously walked into the trees. The others watched, waiting.

"So… How dead is he," Simmons asked.

"So totally dead," Tucker replied. Suddenly, Doc screamed from within the trees.

"Yup, he's dead," Tucker confirmed.

"Alright, men," Sarge said, turning to the others, "Time to go get her."

"Huh," Simmons questioned.

"Our scout is gone, so now it's time to attack," Sarge responded.

"I'm, uhhh… Gonna go check on Wash, make sure he's ok," Donut said, scurrying away.

"Geronimo," Sarge shouted, rushing into the trees. Simmons and Tucker looked at each other, then followed. As they cleared the tree line, they discovered Sarge was long gone.

"Oh great," Tucker groaned.

"Sarge? Where are you," Simmons shouted.

"Are you a fucking idiot," Tucker hissed.

"Sorry," Simmons whispered back. They both started slinking forward, cautiously. A bird rustled some leaves off to the side. Three rocks went sailing at it.

"Don't freak out at every little thing," Tucker scolded.

"Me? You threw two," Simmons shot back, turning towards Tucker. He was gone.

"Tucker," Simmons asked nervously. He started backing into the trees, looking every which way. "Tucker? Sarge? Anyone?"

"Hello, Private Simmons," came from right behind him.

Simmons' scream echoed through the trees. Sarge turned towards it, "There you are." Pushing through bushes and foliage, Sarge soon found himself in a small clearing.

"Sarge!"

Sarge looked around, confused.

"Up here!"

He looked up. Doc was wrapped up in a vine, hanging from a tree, "Please get me down, before she comes back!" Sarge quickly released Doc, who came tumbling to the ground.

"Hurry on back," Sarge said.

"Huh? What if she ambushes me," Doc questioned.

"What are you talking about," Sarge scoffed, "You've been incapacitated!"

"Wait, you mean I'm out," Doc asked.

"Yup, in quite an embarrassing manner, I might add," Sarge answered, walking away. Doc was left there, sitting on the ground, puzzled. He slowly got up and started heading towards the beach.

Sarge continued pressing into the brush. Branches were bouncing off his helmet every once in a while, but he didn't even notice.

"Now, where did you go," he muttered. He slowly continued, not even noticing the shadow in the trees. Skye raised her arm, getting ready to throw the rock she held, as Sarge began to pan to the right. Suddenly, Donut's scream from the beach pierced the silence. Sarge and Skye both turned towards it, Sarge still oblivious to her location.

"What in Sam Hill was that?" Sarge said, "Well, guess she got him, too." Skye suddenly sprung off her perch, heading towards the beach and out of sight. Sarge turned towards the rustling leaves from her departure.

"Huh," he pondered, setting off back the way he came. After a couple of minutes, Doc came bursting through the brush. Startled, Sarge whirled and punched him.

"Ow! What was that for," Doc stammered breathlessly, holding his face.

"Sorry," Sarge said, "What are you doing back here?"

"Gotta… Get out," Doc struggled to say.

"Yes, you're out. Rules already stated that," Sarge responded.

"No! Out… Of here! Back," Doc said, still unable to properly explain.

"What," Sarge asked, completely confused.

"They're back," Doc said.

"Who's back," Sarge asked.

"Those… Zombie things! They found us," Doc exclaimed, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder. There was rustling in the distance, accompanied by moans and groans. An explosion was heard from the beach.

"Well then," Sarge said, unholstering his shotgun.

"No, no, no. We have to meet up with the others," Doc said, grabbing Sarge's shoulder. Sarge shrugged him off, "Says who?"

"Carolina and Wash…," Doc said cautiously. Sarge sighed, "Fine!"

"Great! This way…," Doc said, unsure.

"What's with the question," Sarge asked.

"Hmm? Nothing," Doc responded, quickly walking into the brush. Sarge followed behind.

"What's taking them so long," Tucker asked.

"I don't know," Washington responded. Skye gave Carolina a worried glance.

"They need to hurry up," Carolina said, "We can't stay here much longer."

"I betcha they're lost," Grif said.

"We gave Doc directions, they should've been here by now," Washington reminded him. There was static on their radios.

"Hey, guys," Doc radioed.

"Doc, where are you," Carolina demanded.

"Did you find Sarge," Simmons asked.

"Found him! Uhhh… About where we are…," Doc's voice said.

"Numb nuts here got us lost," Sarge's voice scoffed. Doc laughed nervously over the radio.

"Called it," Grif piped up.

"Can you describe where you are," Carolina commanded.

"Uhhh, well, there are a lot of—." The radio suddenly cut to static.

"Doc? Doc! Sarge! …Dammit," Carolina shouted.

"Uh, what was that about," Grif asked.

"Are we being jammed," Washington questioned.

"Yes. Dammit," Carolina responded.

"We gotta go find them," Donut said.

"But we have no idea where they are," Simmons responded.

"Also, we'd make a bigger target," Carolina thought aloud.

"Are you saying they're specifically coming for us," Washington asked.

"That's how it looks," Carolina responded.

"Well, now what are we gonna do," Tucker asked.

"I'll go," Skye said.

"What," Simmons asked.

"Don't you hate Sarge? Why would you go save him," Grif asked.

"We need everyone together, and I have the best chance of finding them," Skye responded.

"You'll have to go entirely on foot," Carolina said.

"Yep," Skye said, "Where're we meeting up?"

"How about the campsite," Washington said.

"I like your thinking," Skye said, pointing over her shoulder at him, "Get ready to move, ASAP. Blasting through this jam will alert them to this spot." Skye put her hand to her helmet, as everyone got ready.

"What's so good about your idea," Simmons asked Washington, curiously.

"When you are trying to figure something out, it's good to start from the beginning," Washington shrugged.

"And… Now," Skye shouted, then into the radio, "You two are to stay put and keep any attackers off you." She paused for just a second, before taking off into the trees.

"Let's go," Carolina said to the others. Everyone started moving. After a moment Tucker paused, looking around, "Where's Caboose?"

"God damnit," Washington groaned.

Skye was quickly, but quietly, pushing her way through the brush. Suddenly, she turned, raising her gun. There were footsteps coming towards her, accompanied by rustling leaves and branches breaking. She focused down the sights, then lowered her gun.

"Private, what are you doing," Skye asked, confused. Caboose appeared out of the shrubbery, "Hi! I am following!"

"I can see that. Why are you following me," Skye questioned, placing a hand on her hip.

"Oh, so that you aren't alone," Caboose said cheerily. Skye laughed a bit and shrugged, "I intended to go alone, but I guess it can't be helped. Who'd you tell you were leaving?" Skye looked at Caboose. Caboose looked back. A moment passed.

"Well then, I should probably let them know where you are," Skye said, placing her hand on the side of her helmet.

"Ok," Caboose said.

"Hmmm, another punch will give a very definitive location, though," Skye thought out loud. She looked around, then smirked, "Ok, here's how things are going to go down, Private."

"Where did he run off to," Carolina shouted, frustrated.

"This is so stupid," Tucker shouted, equally frustrated.

"Why haven't you found him yet," Carolina shouted at Tucker.

"Me? Why me," Tucker shouted back.

"Because you have the high tech suit," Carolina shouted.

"Maybe, but it's not like I can use it," Tucker responded.

"What do you mean," Washington asked.

"Church might have made it so I could use those abilities during that fight, but then it deactivated itself," Tucker said. Carolina growled out of frustration.

"Maybe we should put a cowbell on him," Donut said. Everyone turned and looked at him.

"What," Donut asked.

"I vote for it," Tucker said.

"Me too," Grif said.

"Third," Simmons added.

"Really? A cowbell," Washington questioned, "You know what? Screw it, cowbell it is."

"But first we have to find him," Carolina reminded him. Static came over the radio.

"Private Caboose is with me. We're pressing forward. Over and out," Skye said.

"Well, there's that mystery solved," Washington said.

Skye lowered her hand from her helmet. She turned to Caboose, "Ok, private, time to move out!"

"Okay," Caboose replied, loudly. Skye put a finger to her lips, "But you have to stay quiet."

"Okay," Caboose whispered.

"Good. Now we need to go that wa—Shit," Skye quickly turned around. There was some rustling in the distance.

"I didn't think they'd pinpoint us that quick," Skye quickly looked around, assessing their situation, "They found us too fast to just outrun them… There! Time for some hide and seek…"

Skye crouched on a branch, turning a stone over in her hand. Caboose was on the same branch, holding onto the tree itself. The rustling of leaves got louder and the footsteps closer. One of the zombs poked it's head through the brush. Skye stared at it intensely. It walked right below their branch, followed by four others. They looked in a circle around them, without looking up. They made some strange noises to each other before walking back towards the trees.

"Did they find our hiding spot," Caboose whispered. The first zomb turned around, head tilted. Skye quickly tossed the rock past the zomb into the trees. It stopped, turned, then slunk back into the trees towards where the rock landed. A moment passed, then the forest became still and quiet.

"Alright, private. We should be clear now," Skye said. She stood up, and started to turn towards Caboose. Suddenly, Skye froze. She quickly moved over to Caboose, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't move, don't make a sound. Period," she said, menacingly. They both watched the ground below them. A strange robot floated into sight. It was looking around, occasionally pausing as a red line circled around its "eye", resulting in the whole circle flashing red. Caboose's hand slipped a little. Skye tensed as the robot snapped it's gaze towards them. The red line circled around its "eye" for twice as long as before. Suddenly, it flashed red, and the robot turned around and floated back into the trees. After a moment went by, Skye let out the breath she had been holding, letting her shoulders drop.

"Are we invisible? Did we win," Caboose whispered. Skye hopped down from the branch, "You can speak normal, Private. No, we weren't invi—." Caboose fell from the branch, landing on Skye. Skye pulled herself out from under Caboose, stood up, and began brushing herself off.

"Ok, how the fuck did that happen," Skye questioned aloud.

"Because I fell," Caboose replied.

"I know that, I meant how did I not notice you falling," Skye tapped the side of her helmet, "A sensor might be going… Anyway, we weren't invisible, it just couldn't see us." Caboose gasped, "You mean it is blind?"

"Not exactly. I made it so that it just couldn't see us. Using our measurements, and the right program, our images were cancelled out on its screen," Skye explained. Caboose just stared at her. Skye shrugged, "Let's get moving, before they decide to double check this area."

"What are your friends like," Caboose asked, following Skye.

"Huh? My friends? Well, there's my team, I guess. But they're more like family than just friends. There's…," Skye began telling Caboose all about her team as they disappeared into the trees.

"So we're supposed to just sit here," Sarge said, outraged.

"Well, they do say that when you're lost, you should stay put so that you're easier to find," Doc responded.

"Yeah? Easier for who to find us," Sarge threw back.

"Good point," Doc replied.

"Well, seeing as we're stuck here for now, did you get a proper gun yet," Sarge asked.

" **Someone** is overly attached to their medical scanner," O'Malley replied.

"Can't you force some sense into him? Seeing as you're in his head and all," Sarge asked.

"Surprisingly, no. He was very firm on this one," O'Malley said, resigned.

"Humph," Sarge responded.

"I don't need to kill anyone! I can disable them just fine. Ask Simmons," Doc retorted.

"Well, Simmons ain't here," Sarge gruffed. There was a rustling of leaves and pounding of feet.

"Uh oh…," Doc said. Zombs rushed out of the trees. Sarge began firing his shotgun at them. Doc raised his scanner, which began glowing.

"Why aren't you firing," Sarge questioned.

"It takes a moment to charge," Doc replied nervously.

"How long is a moment," Sarge asked.

"Almost there," Doc muttered. Suddenly, a red blur leapt out of the trees and landed in front of them. Doc instinctively pointed his scanner at it and fired the burst. Skye rolled to the side and avoided the hit, immediately following up by kicking a zomb's head off with her right leg.

"Yeah, you can disable someone **just fine** ," Sarge said sideways.

"Shoot to kill," Skye said, pulling out her pistol and firing a couple of head shots.

"But, I don't want to kill! I'm a pacifist," Doc complained.

"Numb nuts here doesn't even have a gun," Sarge stated. Doc looked at him.

"Fine," Skye said, tossing her pistol at Doc. He caught it nervously, "But—." Skye pulled out her rail gun, "Smell that? They're already dead. Now start firing and help **protect** us." Doc raised the pistol nervously, with Skye's back shaking in and out of sights.

"And aim at them, not me," Skye added. Doc nervously set his jaw, aimed away from Skye, and started shooting at the zombs on the outskirts. Each shot he made was a headshot. Between Skye's rail gun, Doc's surprisingly accurate pistol shots, and Sarge's occasional shotgun head shots, the group of zombs quickly went down.

"Nice firing, Private," Skye said to Doc. Doc looked down at the pistol in his hands, quickly and shakily handing it back to Skye.

"We heard you say that Caboose was with you," Doc questioned in a high pitched voice. Him and Sarge looked around.

"Couldn't even keep one soldier alive, huh," Sarge menaced. Skye looked at him sideways, "He's just **hanging** around."

"Huh," Doc asked, confused and still shaking. Skye walked through the trees she had entered from. Doc and Sarge exchanged looks and followed.

"See," Skye said, pointing towards the treetops. Doc and Sarge looked up. Caboose was tied to a tree with vines, "Hi!"

"Uhhh…," Doc said. Skye started climbing the tree, "His gun doesn't fire, and I was **trying** to avoid using the rail gun. Figured he'd be fine for a few minutes up here." Sarge and Doc glanced at each other.

"Uh, you know, you don't **need** a gun to disable someone," Doc said.

"Yeah, just ask Simmons," Sarge added.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Skye said as she was untying Caboose, "Incoming!" Sarge quickly stepped back.

"Huh," Doc asked, looking at Sarge. Caboose landed on Doc.

"Now you just need to work on your catch…," Skye said as she hopped down.

"What do you think you're doing," Sarge growled.

"What do you mean," Skye said, instantly annoyed.

"Dropping things on my soldiers," Sarge said.

"Uh, people aren't 'things'. Private Caboose here is a person, not a 'thing'," Skye argued.

"I don't care," Sarge growled back. The two stared angrily at each other, the tension thick enough to cut with a knife.

"Uhhh… Maybe we should just start heading back to the others," Doc suggested. Sarge and Skye both looked at him, simultaneously responding, "Sure," before looking at each other again angrily.

"Which way do we go," Doc said, trying to distract them. Caboose began conversing with his rifle.

"We go that way," Skye said, pointing through the trees.

"Nope," Sarge said.

"What," Skye growled.

"We go that way," Sarge said matter-of-factly.

"What makes you think we go that way," Skye questioned angrily.

"That's where you came from, so that's where the others are," Sarge said smugly.

" **Except** that the group continued on after we left. Doing the calculations, they should be **that** way," Skye argued, pointing in her direction.

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Let's go that way," Caboose said, walking through the middle of the group, pointing in the direction directly between Sarge's and Skye's routes.

"Huh," Sarge and Skye asked.

"Freckles says that we go this way," Caboose responded cheerily. Sarge and Skye just stared at him, "Why would—,"

"I vote for Freckles's idea," Doc interjected. Sarge and Skye looked at him.

"That means, due to the vote being 3 to 1 to 1," Doc said, "We follow Caboose?" Skye and Sarge just kept staring at Doc.

"Diplomacy ruling says we must," Skye sighed.

"Unfortunately, you're correct," Sarge said, unhappily. Everyone began to walk through the woods, with Caboose leading.

"You need to keep a better eye on him," Carolina lectured to Tucker.

"What," Tucker responded.

"He's your teammate, you have to keep an eye out for where he is," Carolina said.

"What do you mean **I** have to," Tucker said, pissed.

"Like I said earlier, you have the equipment to do so easily," Carolina responded matter-of-factly.

"Here, wait, let me just quick Google the instruction manual on this suit that I already told you I can't use," Tucker shouted.

"Well, get it working! I want you watching Caboose when they get back," Carolina commanded. Washington was walking over to where they were standing.

"That's not my job," Tucker responded.

"You—," Carolina started.

"He's right," Washington said, calmly, stepping in between the two. Tucker and Carolina both looked at him.

"Caboose is all of our responsibility. You can't just blame Tucker," Washington said.

"But, he has the suit," Carolina began.

"It doesn't work, though. Simmons and I have been trying to activate it, but nothing happens," Washington shrugged.

"Still," Carolina asked, "And why haven't you let me in on this?"

"Well, we weren't sure if we could get it to work. And we were right. Something's missing," Washington explained.

"Church," Tucker said, depressed. Carolina sighed, then walked away. Tucker looked at Washington.

"We all miss Epsilon," Washington said.

Suddenly, there was rustling from the trees behind them. Everyone spun around, weapons aimed at the trees.

"Are you **sure** it's this way," Sarge's voice questioned.

"AFFIRMATIVE," Freckles's voice answered.

 ** _THUD!_**

"What the hell is up with my sensors," Skye's voice asked. The group lowered their weapons as Caboose, Doc, and Sarge appeared from the trees, followed by Skye who was brushing herself off.

"Taken out by a tree root," Sarge chuckled menacingly.

"Ah, shut up," Skye shot him back a death glare.

"What took you so long," Tucker scoffed. Sarge and Skye immediately blamed each other, followed by them growling at each other, helmet to helmet. Washington quickly stepped between them, "We need to figure out our next step."

"How about why they're coming after us," Tucker said.

"It's all her fault," Sarge stated, pointing at Skye.

"How is it my fault," Skye growled back.

"They didn't show up until **after** you arrived," Sarge pointed out.

"It takes more than twenty-four hours to cross a desert that big," Skye responded, pointing towards the cliff. She then turned away, contemplating, "How long were you camped here?"

"About a month," Carolina responded.

"That would have been plenty of time to locate and attack you guys if you had been their target," Skye thought aloud. She turned to Sarge, arms crossed, "I… **hate** to admit it… but this is a very strange **coincidence** in timing."

"But you only just arrived, and you even said that it would've taken longer than that for them to traverse that desert," Washington said.

"I should also point out that the only good landing area for a ship holding that number of soldiers would be on the far side of the planet," Skye said.

"So, they **were** after us," Doc asked.

"No," Skye responded. Everyone else looked at each other in confusion.

"Well, get your story straight already," Grif said.

"Something seems… familiar… about them, but I can't place my finger on it…," Skye said, deep in thought.

The group was standing around the hole in the sand, where the zombs had come out of.

"Explain to me again why we're here," Grif said.

"Answers," Skye responded.

"No shit," Grif said back, "I meant why are we going into this hell pit? There's gotta be more of them on the other side!"

"Yup," Skye said, hopping in.

"So, wouldn't it be smarter to go the other way," Grif questioned.

"If you want your answers direct, you gotta go to the source," Carolina said as she dropped down.

"Maybe I don't want answers," Grif huffed. Tucker, Donut, and Doc hopped in.

"They're just going to keep coming after us, so we have to go cut off the flow," Washington said, standing next to Grif. Simmons and Caboose hopped in next.

"You can always stay here with me," Sarge said. Grif looked at him, confused, "Uhhh… Thanks?" Washington nodded to Lopez, "About that…" Washington pushed Grif in as Lopez pushed Sarge, and then both hopped down. Sarge rolled halfway to the opening in the wall, while Grif rolled to and through it. Simmons and Doc peeked into the opening, seeing Grif standing up about 20 feet away in a tunnel that slowly descended. Donut skipped past them, stopping just inside the tunnel, "Whoa!"

"You can say that again," Simmons said. Tucker stepped inside the perfectly carved out tunnel, "How could mindless zombie things do this?"

"They didn't," Carolina said. Grif, Tucker, Simmons, Donut, and Doc turned to look at her. Washington walked past her to examine a wall more closely, "Micro machines could easily dig this out."

"Really?" Donut asked.

"The walls have tiny grooves running along them," Washington observed. He turned back to the group, "Clear evidence of micro machines."

"Micro machines, nanobots… What's next? Miniscule mites," Grif said sarcastically.

"The term would be Pico mites," Simmons said.

"Whatever," Grif said starting to walk forward. The others started following. Washington turned around, watching as Sarge and Skye entered the tunnel simultaneously, staring daggers at each other.

"Hey, Lopez," Washington grabbed Lopez's shoulders, "Could you walk right here?" He placed Lopez in between Sarge and Skye, who kept staring daggers through the robot.

"¿Por qué es mi trabajo?"

"So, what do you guys think the connection between Sarge and Redding is," Simmons asked as they walked.

"I don't really care," Tucker shrugged.

"Well, if we knew their connection, maybe we could get them to stop fighting," Doc suggested.

"Still don't care," Tucker responded.

"Ok, so what do we know so far," Simmons asked, dropping his fist into his palm.

"She's a captain," Doc responded.

"That one is obvious, dig deeper," Simmons urged.

"She has really blue eyes," Caboose said. In the far back, Skye cocked her head to the side.

"Not really what we're looking for, Caboose," Simmons sighed.

"She's good at fighting," Doc questioned.

"That's… Something…," Simmons responded, scratching his head.

"She cares about others," Donut piped up.

"My gut says otherwise," Tucker responded, rubbing his stomach.

"I have to agree with Tucker on that one," Simmons said, stretching his shoulder.

"Like you guys can talk," Washington said, joining the conversation. He gave his head a quick rub.

"But, remember the cliff, Tucker," Donut said. Tucker grunted, "She just didn't want us in the way is all."

"And when we were at the beach? She made sure to cut you all down as soon as there was trouble," Donut continued.

"That's true," Simmons said, agreeing. Tucker just gave another grunt.

"Ok, what else," Washington said, continuing Simmons' analysis.

"Hmmm…" Simmons thought, then shrugged, "She likes to blow stuff up?"

"And we are now down a warthog thanks to that," Washington observed.

"Buuuuut, it did get rid of a **lot** of those zombie guys," Donut pointed out.

"True... Anything else," Simmons asked, "How about you, Carolina? Wish to add something?"

"I'm staying out of this," Carolina replied, unamused.

"Ok… So where does that put us," Simmons questioned.

"Why are you guys still talking about it," Grif questioned, annoyed.

"What do you mean," Simmons asked, confused.

"I mean, I've already figured it out," Grif said. Everyone looked at him.

"They used to be dating. They just don't want to admit it!"

A shotgun cocked right behind Grif's head.

"You shut yer mouth, you dirty bastard," Sarge growled.

"See? He's pissed because I'm right," Grif said, matter-of-factly.

"You've got til the count of three," Sarge said angrily.

"Well, I've made my own observations," Grif said, "Hey! Redding!" Skye was glaring at Grif.

"Yeah, I know you go against whatever Sarge says. Well, he thinks I should be shot, so you're gonna save me, right," Grif said smugly. Skye raised her pistol towards Grif.

"Yikes! What the hell," Grif panicked.

"We have a truce going for such instances," Skye responded, angrily.

"Why in Sam Hill are you using your pistol," Sarge said, outraged.

"Because rail gun shots aren't easy to come by and he ain't worth one of them," Skye shot back. Sarge grunted. Washington stepped in between, "Ok guys, let's put the guns away for now."

"What," Sarge shouted back, "This bastard—,"

"I know you're mad. I know Grif is an idiot. But shooting in here is just going to make the tunnel collapse in on us," Washington reasoned.

"Just wait until we get out of here," Carolina added. Sarge grumbled a bit, then holstered his shotgun, Skye holstered her pistol.

"Good! Now let's move on," Washington said, relieved.

Outside of the tunnel, everyone was sitting around a campfire, as the sun was setting. Everyone, that is, but Skye, who was up the hill a bit, separate from the group.

"Why isn't Captain Redding sitting with us," Donut asked.

"Why should she," Grif responded, "She brought those things on us."

"But—," Donut began.

"Grif's right, she said so herself," Simmons shrugged.

"Besides, she's not one of us," Tucker added.

"But that doesn't mean she has to be by herself," Donut said, depressed.

"She's fine," Carolina said. Everyone looked at her.

"From up there, she can keep a better lookout. Why else do you think she went that far from the fire," Carolina told them.

"Oh," Donut said, thoughtful. Simmons looked around, confused, "Uh… Where's Caboose?"

"God dammit," Tucker exclaimed.

"I'll go find him," Washington said, standing up.

"Where do you think he went," Simmons asked.

"I have an idea," Washington said.

Washington peeked out from behind a tree. Caboose was walking towards Skye.

"Hello, Private," Skye said, waving to Caboose.

"Hello," Caboose responded.

"What brings you up here," Skye asked.

"Why are you by yourself," Caboose asked back.

"The way in which I am accustomed to bonding with other units is apparently different from the way your group does it, and therefore has produced negative results," Skye answered. She looked at Caboose.

"I'm not good at making friends," she said, sitting down.

"But making friends is easy," Caboose said. Skye looked at him, amused.

"Oh, really," Skye said sarcastically.

"Yes! Can we be friends," Caboose asked. Skye looked at him with a raised eyebrow. After a moment, she said, "Sure." Caboose got all giddy and excited, "What should we do first as friends?" Skye paused for a moment, "Well, it's not a bad spot for star gazing…" Caboose immediately sat down and started staring at the night sky.

"Hey," Skye said after a moment, "Wanna see something cool?"

"Ok," Caboose said.

"Let me see your hand," Skye said, extending her own.

"My hand is cool," Caboose asked. Skye snorted, "Not quite like I meant. Here." Skye grabbed Caboose's hand, and turned it palm up, "You see these little holes here? They're used to communicate with the computers of other suits." She raised her other hand and wiggled her fingers, "It's how I knew that it was ok to go all out on Agent Washington earlier without hurting him." Skye quick looked at the tree line, directly at Washington. Then, she quick looked a bit to the left, grimaced, and went back her conversation with Caboose, "When you touch someone's shoulder, it tells you about their suit." Washington looked to his right, just in time to see Sarge quietly walking away.

"What's really cool though is when you connect the glove units," Skye continued.

"What happens then," Caboose asked.

"This," she said, touching her glove to Caboose's.

"What happened," Caboose asked.

"Look at the stars again, Caboose," Skye said, pointing up. Washington tilted his head, curious at Skye's sudden lack of formality. Caboose looked up at the stars, and suddenly his helmet was displaying lines between the stars: constellation patterns.

"I see shiny pictures," Caboose said excitedly.

"Here," Skye said, pointing at a pink dot in the sky, "Let's take a closer look at that!" The display zoomed in on the dot, and showed it to be a planet covered with swirling pink at yellow clouds.

"I see cotton candy," Caboose said. Skye laughed, "It looks like that, doesn't it!" They kept looking at the stars. After a bit, Washington started to turn back to the group. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Caboose start to sway sleepily. He turned back to get him, when Skye suddenly repositioned herself so she was sitting back to back with Caboose.

"If it's ok with you, I can keep an eye on him tonight," she said closing her own eyes. Washington paused, waved an acknowledgement, and headed back to the group.

"You were gone for quite a while," Carolina commented when Washington returned.

"Did you find Caboose? Why isn't he with you," Simmons questioned, slightly concerned.

"Huh? Oh, he made a new friend," Washington dismissed. Simmons, Grif, and Tucker looked at each other.

"Get some rest," Carolina said, taking up watch.

"So, remind me. Why did we get up so early," Grif groaned, still mostly asleep.

"To get some payback," Tucker said.

"Against who?" Simmons, Tucker and O'Malley Doc just stared at Grif.

"…Oh! Right!" The group snuck through the trees.

"Even she couldn't possibly be awake so early," O'Malley cackled quietly.

"I'm actually surprised you're coming with us," Simmons whispered, "What, with Doc being a pacifist and all."

"He's only a pacifist when he's awake," O'Malley smirked.

"Shhh…," Tucker hushed them. Everyone put their backs to a tree.

"Ok, so according to Wash, they are right over there," Simmons said, indicating the clearing just past the trees behind them.

"We go on three," Tucker said.

"Then what," Grif questioned.

"Huh," Simmons responded.

"We jump out on three, and then…," Grif asked, shrugging.

"Uhhh…," Tucker responded, having not quite planned everything out.

"ATTACK!" Sarge rushed past them all.

"What," Grif asked confused. Tucker, Simmons, and O'Malley charged behind Sarge, screaming confused battle cries. About halfway up the hill, they stopped, having noticed there was no one else there.

"You guys woke me up… for this," Grif said, annoyed.

"But… But… There's no way they could have woken up before us," Simmons exclaimed.

"Er, that's where you're wrong," Skye said from a ledge high up the rock wall at the top of the hill. Caboose waved from next to her.

"What. The. FUCK," Tucker yelled.

"We went exploring," Caboose said, "We found trees, and butterflies, and rocks, and a big shiny cave and—."

"A shiny cave," Simmons asked.

"No," Sarge shouted.

"Yep," Skye responded.

"I see everyone's already gathered together without us," Carolina said as her, Washington, and Donut came out of the trees.

"What are you guys doing up already," Simmons asked curiously.

"Donut told us you guys were up to something, so we decided to check things out," Carolina responded, looking sideways at Tucker, who growled quietly.

"So where are we going," Carolina asked.

"No," Sarge said.

"Yes," Skye said to Sarge, before responding to Carolina, "As Caboose said, we found ourselves a mighty shiny cave. Shiny with lab equipment, that is." The others looked at each other. Washington walked to the bottom of the cliff and turned to the group, "Guess we better start climbing." The end of a rope fell down onto his shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Wow! That was so much quicker with Caboose and Captain Redding pulling us up," Donut exclaimed. Tucker and Doc were holding their stomachs while walking with the others.

"My gut is still sore," Tucker mumbled.

"The irony," O'Malley stated, "A medic getting sick so easily."

"Are we there yet," Grif groaned.

"How should we know," Carolina answered, irritated.

"We should've just left this planet when they showed up," Grif muttered.

"How? The Chorus Army didn't leave us any ships," Simmons responded.

"Well, how about how that Redding got here," Grif suggested.

"That was a single-person drop pod! We wouldn't be able to use it, unless you want Donut sitting on your lap," Simmons said.

"I'm good, tunnel it is," Grif quickly responded.

"What was that? I thought I heard my name and 'lap'," Donut piped in.

"Nothing, Donut!"

Donut sighed.

"What's this," Washington asked, pointing ahead to a hatch. The door was labeled "MOUNTAINTOP ACCESS". Carolina opened the door. A blast of wind and snow hit the group.

"It appears to be a ladder that goes straight up," Carolina observed.

"You want us to climb that," Grif questioned, pointing at the icy ladder.

"No," Carolina responded, "Just a few of us."

"Which few? And what are the rest of us to do," Simmons asked.

"Washington, Redding, and I will go up," Carolina responded, "The rest of you go find out where this tunnel leads."

"What if it leads to more zombies," Simmons asked nervously.

"Then run away. And Tucker," Carolina asked.

"Yeah," Tucker responded.

"Don't lose Caboose again," Carolina stated.

"WHAT?! I'm not a fucking babysitter," Tucker responded, pissed off.

"You're in control, Team Leader," Skye said, smacking Tucker's shoulder, "You got this." Tucker gave her a look.

"Head out," Carolina said. The group watched as Carolina, Washington, and Skye climbed through the hatch and closed it behind themselves.

"Aw man," Donut sighed.

"What's wrong," Simmons asked.

"Why does Sarge get to go with them," Donut asked. Everyone else looked around confused, only to discover that Sarge was missing.

"For the record, I was told to watch Caboose…"

"Why did you follow us," Washington asked.

"I wanna be there when the little Missy here messes up," Sarge said menacingly. Skye growled. They were about halfway to the top.

"So how do we get a hold of the others," Washington asked.

"You can just break through the jam, right," Carolina asked Skye.

"Yeah, **I** can," Skye responded.

"But…," Washington questioned.

"But, I'm guessing your guys inside aren't exactly versed in it themselves, correct," Skye asked.

"So they'd never be able to warn us of anything," Washington cautioned.

"Any better plans," Carolina asked.

"Short wave radio," Sarge said. Everyone stopped climbing and looked down at Sarge.

"What," Washington asked, caught off guard.

"He's… correct," Skye sighed, annoyed. Washington radioed in, "Can you guys hear me?"

"Yeah, we hear ya," Tucker said. No response.

"If you can hear me, turn your radios to short wave frequency," Washington's voice said.

"How the fuck do I do that," Tucker asked.

"Like this," Simmons said, pressing a button on the side of Tucker's helmet.

"Hey! Hands off," Tucker shouted, shooing Simmons away.

"Sorry," Simmons said, then into the radio, "We hear you guys loud and clear!"

"Good job Simmons," Sarge's voice said, "Now why weren't they already switched over?" Simmons sighed.

"Now we can contact each other if anything happens," Washington's voice said.

"Ok, whatever," Tucker responded. The group found themselves in a big room full of desks and tubes and such.

"What is this," Donut asked in awe.

"Looks like some sort of research facility," Simmons responded.

"Makes sense," Doc said. Grif walked to a desk overflowing with papers, "What's all this shit?"

"Grif! Don't mess with those," Simmons scolded.

"What? It's not like anyone is going to be using these. They probably all got turned into zombies," Grif shrugged.

"You don't know that! You don't even know what's on these—huh, what's this," Simmons started studying the papers before him. The rest of the group just started looking around lazily.

Carolina was the first to climb over the top, followed by Skye, then Washington, and finally Sarge.

"The wind seems to have died down," Washington observed.

"What are those," Carolina asked, dead serious. Washington looked where she was indicating. Ahead of them was a semi circle of storage units. Through the clear doors they could see zombies. For some reason, they weren't moving.

"I'll scout it out," Washington said, raising his rifle to his shoulder.

"Go for it," Carolina responded. Washington cautiously stalked over to the closest one. Peering inside, he saw glazed eyes rolling around aimlessly. He held his breath momentarily when the eyes seemed to stop and look right at him, before continuing to roll around again.

"I wonder what activates them," Skye said from the next unit over. Washington jumped, "What are you doing? You might set them off!" Skye lazily tilted her head towards Washington, "Had they been motion activated, they would've been set upon us before you reached that container."

"Fair enough. So what do we do," Washington asked, easing up.

"Blow 'em to hell," Sarge said.

"Blowing up one could cause the others to activate," Carolina responded.

"I can set up charges on each one, but…," Skye said.

"But what," Washington asked.

"I wouldn't be able to remotely activate them," Skye shrugged.

"What's the use of being Explosive Detail if you can't do that," Sarge exclaimed.

"I said I can't activate them by **remote** , I never said I couldn't blow them up!" Skye exclaimed back.

"Here," Skye pointed at the ground, "I'll set up the button. I can connect them all to this, then just bounce a shot off the top and BOOM! No more zombies."

"How long will it take you to set up," Carolina asked.

"About five minutes," Skye answered.

"And how long until you set it off," Carolina continued to inquire.

"Five plus one is six, sooo…" Skye shrugged.

"We're blowing charges in six, so you better find a way up in five," Carolina commanded over the radio.

"Jeez, bossy much," Grif muttered, not realizing his radio was still on.

"I heard that…," Carolina's voice growled.

"Five minutes?! I can't read all of this in just five minutes," Simmons wailed.

"Then just grab what you can," Tucker instructed.

"Doc, come help me," Simmons requested hurriedly.

"Now how do we leave," Tucker questioned aloud.

"How about through the door," Grif shrugged.

"Door? What door," Tucker asked.

"That one," Grif shrugged, pointing at the far wall.

"Oh."

"We're ready," Simmons exclaimed, as he and Doc hurried over, arms filled with folders and files

"Donut," Tucker asked.

"Coming!" Donut sang running over to the group.

"Caboose? Caboose! Where are you," Tucker started getting annoyed.

"I found buttons!"

Caboose was standing inside of a tube that extended through the ceiling, reaching for a panel.

"Caboose, no," Tucker shouted, but he was too late. Caboose pressed the big green button on the panel, underneath the words "EMERGENCY EXIT". The hatch into the tube shut, as a mechanical arm attached a pack of sorts to Caboose's back. The jet pack started, and the group was helpless to watch as Caboose rocketed up the tube and out of sight.

"Caboose…"

"What happened," Washington questioned.

"Caboose got sucked up some sort of exit tube," Simmons' voice said over the radio.

 ** _CRUNCH!_**

"God dammit," Skye said, as her right foot got stuck in a crevice.

"Stuck," Sarge asked, mockingly.

"I've got it under control," Skye responded, annoyed, "Just get over there and figure out where Caboose went."

"Huh? Something weird just popped up on my screen," Tucker said over the radio.

"Like what," Washington asked.

"Like everyone's names and squiggly lines," Tucker's voice responded.

"Is Caboose's name on there," Washington asked.

"Yeah."

"And how does the line by his name look," Washington continued asking.

"Exactly like the others. What's that about," Tucker questioned in confusion.

"It means," Washington said, relieved, "That wherever Caboose is, he's alive." Skye was tugging at her leg, trying to pull it loose.

"What's taking so long," Sarge shouted.

"This is some pretty hard fucking rock," Skye growled. Suddenly, one of the units opened.

"Shit," Washington said. A huge form came rushing out.

"Why does that look familiar," Washington asked, looking at Carolina.

"You don't think…" Carolina began. The form started bolting towards Skye.

"Who the fuck is Agent Maine," Skye said tugging harder.

"Get out of there," Carolina shouted.

"Shit! Guess I got no choice," Skye said, reaching for a handle on the inside of her thigh. The handle, though, was suddenly pierced by a throwing knife that had come from the inside of the same unit. Skye gasped, "What the fuck?! Shit!" Maine was close, too close now. Felix was closing in from behind as well. Sarge started running towards Skye, "Get your damn leg -!" It was too late. Maine smashed down on Skye's leg, causing it to shatter into metal pieces. The force of the hit knocked her into the air. Tucker, Simmons, Grif, Donut, and Doc appeared out of a tunnel off to the side. Felix leaped over Maine, and kicked Skye with all his might. Skye was sent flying towards the cliff. Sarge lunged forward, hand outstretched. Skye reached for his hand, but Sarge wasn't close enough. Their fingertips just missed each other.

"Shit," Skye whispered, before disappearing over the edge of the cliff. Sarge ran to the edge of the cliff and looked down. Skye was gone.

"Well, that's one problem gone," Grif shrugged. Skye's rail gun came to a stop against Sarge's boot. Maine and Felix were charging at Carolina and Washington. Sarge picked up the rail gun. Maine leapt into the air. Suddenly, a shotgun blast knocked him back. Sarge was wielding his shotgun in one hand and the rail gun in the other, "Die you bastards!" Sarge began firing off his shotgun at Maine, while walking steadily forward.

"What's up with Sarge," Grif asked, confused.

"I don't know," Simmons responded, equally confused. Felix pounced at Carolina, who dropped and kicked him over herself, before spinning around. Washington joined her, shouting to the others, "Help Sarge!"

"Isn't that-," Grif began.

"Yeah," Tucker responded, "My helmet is saying Maine."

"How," Simmons exclaimed.

"Uh, zombies," Tucker said, rushing forward, followed by the others.

"What does your helmet say about Captain Redding," Donut asked.

"It doesn't," Tucker responded, "I only have you guys and Caboose."

"Oh," Donut sighed, depressed.

"She's dead, man, just deal with it," Grif said, annoyed. O'Malley ran past everyone else, and pounced on Maine, laughing maniacally. Maine quickly knocked him off. The rest of the group attempted, but Maine easily knocked them away. Sarge was still moving forward, firing his shotgun at Maine.

"You bastard," Sarge suddenly shouted, pulling out the rail gun and firing it. The blast from the shot knocked Maine back towards the units, while at the same time knocking Sarge back from the recoil. Washington quick swept Felix's feet out from under him, and Carolina kicked him back as well.

"Great timing," everyone heard on their radioes. Everyone turned towards the cliff, confused. Suddenly, Skye appeared, hovering, holding onto the shoulder of –

"Caboose!" Tucker shouted. Skye aimed her pistol and fired off a shot, "Boom bitches." The bullet hit the button, activating it. The resulting explosion rocked the area as the storage units, Felix, and Maine were engulfed. The wave of damage stopped just before Sarge, who had his arms up to block his face as the force of the explosion blew past him.

"Now that's an entrance," Doc exclaimed.

"Ok, time to land," Skye said to Caboose, whose visor was blacked out. Caboose began to descend, but came in too fast and sent them both tumbling into the snow. While Caboose laid motionless in the snow, Skye immediately sat up, propping herself up with her hands behind her back, "Note to self: Work on landing strategy…"

"You guys are alive!" Donut exclaimed happily, as everyone rushed over to Caboose and Skye.

"Of course! What, did you think we'd—," Skye started.

"God dammit, Redding! Your leg isn't that important," Sarge shouted, pissed.

"Excuse me," Skye shouted back.

"Oh yeah, shouldn't she be bleeding or something," Grif whispered to Doc. Doc just shrugged.

"Your leg is just a god damned tool. If it's in the way, get rid of it," Sarge stated.

"I tried! The locks were frozen," Skye argued.

"Then pull the handle," Sarge shouted.

"If you didn't notice, a knife made that impossible," Skye shouted back.

"Hold it," Washington interjected. Sarge and Skye shot him a death glare. "Shouldn't we be getting you wrapped up or something," Washington continued, "You **are** missing a leg."

"Been missing it for a while," Skye dismissed, "They destroyed my prosthetic."

"And you were so depressed when you lost the original," Sarge said, annoyed and rolling his eyes.

"Well, isn't that natu—," Washington began.

"What? You're bringing that up," Skye shouted at Sarge, interrupting Washington.

"Of course I am! You lose a leg and get all depressed," Sarge mocked, "You always told me that you didn't care if you lost limbs, as long as you got the job done. Then, when you lost your leg, you were all depressed while you got promoted to captain."

"I knew it! It has nothing to do with my leg," Skye threw back, "You **are** jealous that I made it to captain before you!"

"Why in Sam Hill would I be jealous of that," Sarge shot back, angrily confused.

"You tell me! Because there is no way I would be depressed over losing a fucking leg," Skye shouted, practically shaking with rage. Everyone else (excluding Caboose) was looking back and forth between them, lost.

"You just won't admit it," Sarge stated, "Just go talk to your former Captain King! He'll tell ya!"

"Captain King," Skye sighed, "Was the reason why I lost my leg. Instead of my life…" Sarge looked at Skye, confused.

"I wasn't depressed because I lost a stupid leg. I was mourning the loss of my captain," Skye continued.

"Oh… Uhh…," Sarge started scratching his head, embarrassed. There was an awkward silence. After a moment, Simmons said, "So, uh, Caboose hasn't moved yet." Everyone turned their attention towards Caboose.

"Wait a sec," Skye said. She dragged herself over to Caboose.

"Come on back," she said, knocking on Caboose's visor. A moment passed and nothing happened.

"Great, you've killed him," Grif said.

"No, he's fine," Skye said, then towards Caboose, "I said, come back."

"That's not how you—," Doc started saying with a nervous chuckle. Suddenly, everyone but Skye and Caboose grabbed their helmets in agony.

"Ow! What the fuck," Grif shouted. Everyone else was making sounds of pain. Caboose's visor turned back on.

"My screen changed again," Tucker said painfully.

"Really?" Washington asked, also hurting, "How?"

"Did you have to do that," Skye said, seemingly to herself.

"The rest of you guys are on the list now," Tucker responded to Washington, "But its weird."

"How so," Washington asked.

"Well, Redding is on here twice," Tucker said, pointing at Skye.

"What," Simmons questioned.

"Yeah, it has Caboose, Carolina, Donut, Du-Du…"

"That's me," Doc stated.

"Yeah, Doc, uhhh, Grif, Sergeant Redding, Captain Redding, Simmons, me, and you Wash," Tucker said, "I don't even see Sarge on here."

"You read his name off," Skye said.

"No I didn't! I read everyone else's off, and yours twice! There is no 'Sarge' on here," Tucker argued.

"Sarge is a sergeant, right," Washington began.

"Yeah? So," Grif asked. Simmons looked at Washington, shocked, "You're not trying to say…?"

"Yeah," Washington said.

"Sarge, why didn't you ever tell us you had the same last name as her? Or, at least, what your last name was," Simmons asked.

"Huh? I guess I never did, did I," Sarge responded.

"It proves it," Grif exclaimed.

"Don't do it, Grif," Washington warned. Grif ignored him, "They used to be married!" Sarge aimed his shotgun at Grif. Skye pointed her pistol at Grif, but not before firing a warning shot next to his head.

"I warned you," Washington shrugged.

"Will you stop saying that kind of stuff about my dad and I," Skye said, completely pissed.

"Wait, what," Simmons asked, totally confused.

"You… didn't know," Skye asked.

"Sarge never told us," Simmons responded, still processing the information.

"It makes a lot of sense," Washington thought aloud.

"Wait. The father you idolized, the father you looked up to when we were growing up," Carolina said, "Was Sarge?"

"Yeah…" Skye responded confused, "What about it?" Simmons, Grif, Tucker, and Washington looked at each other. Caboose suddenly sat up, "Hi!"

"Took you long enough," Grif mumbled.

"Are you ok, Caboose," Washington asked.

"Yes! I had a nice dream. Church was there!" Caboose responded. Washington sighed, "Caboose, Church is—,"

"Sorry about that, Caboose," Church's voice said. Everyone but Skye and Caboose jumped, looking around confusedly. A small hologram of Church popped up next to Skye.

"Finally figured out an appearance and voice you like, huh," Skye teased.

"Actually, it's a bit more than that," Church responded.

"How many of you are there," Tucker asked.

"I don't know," Church shrugged, "I thought it was just me and the Alpha, but then I hopped in your heads, and, well… I was wrong."

"That was you," Grif asked, still rubbing his head.

"Xi lets his curiosity get the better of him, sometimes," Skye said, "So you guys already know about him? 'Cause we found him on a dead soldier floating through space."

"Georgia," Carolina stated, "He had been assigned to Georgia. Xi was a full replication of Alpha, but it was very costly and time consuming to do a full replication. After Georgia was lost to space with Xi, they started creating fragments instead of full replicas."

"So how long have you had Xi," Washington asked.

"Well, we found him not long after I lost my leg. The prosthetic Dad made me was awesome, but no matter how you look at it, rehabilitation is not easy," Skye shrugged, "My men thought having an AI help would be a good idea, so here we are."

"She only lets me help with small things," Church pouted, "She won't even let me help with aiming."

"Maybe because Thumper nearly got sniped on accident," Skye argued.

"Easy miscalculation," Church shrugged.

"He was 100 feet to the right of the target," Skye responded.

"Right…," Church chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, that's Church alright," Tucker said. There was a pause.

"Now what," Grif asked.

"My suggestion, should you wish to listen to it," Skye started, "Would be to figure out how to get off this planet."

"We don't have a ship," Washington commented.

"We might not need one," Simmons said. Everyone looked at him.

"See? Portal," Simmons pointed to the giant circular device. Lopez was working on a box on the side of it.

"Oh, that's where you were, Lopez," Grif said.

"Te olvidaste de mí," Lopez said, before going back to his work.

"Looks like it's gonna take a little bit of time, though," Skye said. Sarge was helping her stand.

"I guess we wait, then," Washington said.


	2. Arc Two

"So Sarge made Redding's prosthetic leg," Grif asked out loud. Him, Simmons, Donut, Doc, Caboose, Tucker, and Washington were sitting around an extinguished campfire. A pelican flew past in the distance, unnoticed.

"That's what they told us," Simmons shrugged, before going back to the papers he had retrieved from the mountain lab.

"And no one else thinks there could be a problem," Grif raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Sarge built two robots," Donut said.

"Yeah, that can only speak Spanish and tend to revolt," Grif retorted.

"But doesn't the leg respond to muscle movements or whatever," Donut asked.

"For basic movement functions, and only for Redding," Church said from Tucker's shoulder.

"What do you mean," Simmons asked.

"When I was first paired up with her, I had to translate her intended movements to her leg until she readjusted to it. Also, Sarge may have installed a few other functions that don't activate based off of muscle or nerve movement," Church responded.

"How easy was that," Tucker asked.

"Oh, it was easy enough… Once I downloaded and installed a language translator," Church answered.

"So you can speak Spanish," Donut asked.

"Nein, es war auf Deutsch," Church responded. Everyone just stared at him. "No, not Spanish," Church sighed.

"So what are you doing over here, instead of with Redding," Washington asked.

"Sarge was saying I'd 'mess up' the new leg if I was inhabiting her suit during the process," Church mocked, "So I'm taking a better look at Tucker's suit in the mean time."

"But you've been talking with us," Tucker pointed out, "And wouldn't I know if you were checking out the suit?"

"Multi-tasking, man. While we've been talking, I've been reading the logs," Church responded.

"So how long do you think it's gonna take them," Doc asked.

"All done," Sarge announced as he walked towards the group.

"That was quick," Washington commented. Skye was walking behind Sarge with a stiff right leg, her accents a royal blue color.

"Alright, Xi," she said, "You can come on back." Church vanished from Tucker's shoulder, as Skye's accents faded back to a light blue. Church appeared on her shoulder as she started to move her leg around more naturally.

"It's still hard to believe that you two are related," Simmons stated.

"Really," Grif and Sarge questioned at the same time. "She acts a lot like him," Grif continued.

"I'm with Simmons," Tucker said, crossing his arms. "She's too hot," he continued, winking. Sarge's shotgun cocked to the side of Tucker's head. Behind his head, a pistol and a battle rifle cocked next to a machine gun.

The others were just staring at the three new soldiers aiming their guns at Tucker. "Don't you dare talk about our big Sis like that," the machine gunner growled. He was big, wearing blue armor with black accents. The owner of the battle rifle, to the left of the machine gunner, was on the smaller side, wearing brown armor with green accents. On the machine gunner's right was a medium build soldier wearing gray armor with white accents. On his back was a gravity hammer.

"Who the fuck are you," Grif asked.

"My team," Skye stated, "Allow me to introduce you all." Skye pointed at the soldier in gray, "First Lieutenant Jonathan Rabbit, who serves as our medical officer." The soldier in blue, "Gunnery Sergeant Teddy Walters, our weapons specialist." The soldier in brown, "And Corporeal George Boone, who can drive anything." Boone crossed his arms proudly.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," the soldier in gray warned.

"Why shouldn't I, Thumper," Boone shrugged.

"Thumper, Thumper, first base bumper," Carolina said, appearing with firewood.

"Carolina! Long time no see," Thumper said, surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that," Carolina said.

"And along with that," Skye continued, "Where's Austin?" Thumper, Teddy, and Boone all looked at the ground. Thumper removed his helmet, showing his platinum blonde hair cut high and tight. His brown eyes were deeply saddened.

"Staff Sergeant Austin Houston," Thumper reported solemnly, "is dead." Everyone but the three looked at Skye. "I shot him myself," Thumper said, looking Skye in the eye.

"What happened," Skye asked sternly.

"I… don't know," Thumper said, shoulders sagging, "He started to attack Ashley. He was going to kill her."

"His own sister," Skye said sadly, thinking.

"It was strange, though," Teddy said aloud.

"Besides him trying to kill his own sister," Skye questioned.

"He was bleeding black stuff," Teddy answered.

"Black stuff? You don't mean," Doc asked.

"You guys know about it," Thumper asked.

"Yeah, we've been dealing with zombie guys here who have black blood with… with…" Grif started responding.

"Nanobots," Simmons finished, without looking up from his papers. Skye's growl was extremely audible, causing everyone to look at her. Her hands were clenched into fists, and her pupils were dilating in rage. Thumper immediately ran over, pulled her left arm behind her back, and held the back of her neck with his right. A syringe was sticking out of his right wrist, ready if needed.

"Calm," he said sternly. Skye closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and responded, "Calm." Thumper let go.

"Where's Ashley," Skye questioned.

"She's in the pelican," Thumper responded.

"Teddy, go keep her company," Skye instructed. Teddy turned around, about to leave. "And remove the helmet, for her sake," Skye added softly. Teddy removed his helmet, revealing a bald, dark brown head.

"So, what's the plan," Thumper asked Skye. Turning, his gaze stopped at Sarge.

"S-S-Sergeant Redding," he squeaked fearfully. "I'm gonna go keep lookout for them," Thumper quickly stuttered, before taking off after Teddy.

"What was that about," Grif asked.

"None of your business," Boone stated.

"And what was with that 'calm' thing earlier," Tucker asked.

"Definitely none of your business," Boone spat at Tucker.

"Boone," Skye commanded.

"But—," Boone started.

"But nothing. Unless you're looking to fight," Skye said, crossing her arms.

"As always," Boone responded. Skye sighed, "Five to prep."

The group had gathered around the outskirts of a clearing. Skye and Boone were facing each other in the center.

"So, is this to the death too," Grif asked. Sarge shrugged. Skye removed her helmet. Grabbing her braid, she draped it over her right shoulder. Boone removed his own helmet. He had short, dark brown hair that was in a stripe on top, while the sides were completely hair free. His tan skin was pulled back in a smirk, making the scar on his left cheek arch. Skye was just a little shorter than him.

"I'll get it this time," Boone stated, voice and green eyes brimming with overconfidence.

"Then come get it," Skye smirked back. Boone suddenly shot forward, charging at Skye, who stood her ground. At the last moment, Boone dropped and slid between Skye's feet. He turned back around with a smile, that quickly disappeared when he realized she had rolled forward, away from him. Skye leaned back on her right leg, with her left foot balanced on her heel in a semi-squatting position. Boone paused for a moment on his hands and feet, analyzing the situation. Suddenly, he charged forward, keeping close to the ground while zigzagging. Skye spun her left leg around.

"Don't turn away from me," Boone muttered under his breath, before springing into the air to sail over her. Unfortunately for Boone, Skye pulled her left leg under herself and shot it up and behind, into his gut. Boone was sent flying back, landing with a very solid THUD. Skye set her foot back down on the ground, before spinning it around to the back as she stood up. Boone picked himself up off the ground, brushing himself off a bit before saying, "Are you done with your warm-up, yet? Or have you been playing around so long that our dear Cappy won't be coming back." Skye's eyes narrowed slightly.

"What did you call me," she growled. Boone smirked, "You heard me." Grif and Simmons looked at Sarge questioningly. Sarge just shrugged in return. Skye brought her hands up, taking a more aggressive fighting stance.

"There we go," Boone grinned, taking his own stance. They started circling each other.

"Are they gonna fight or—," Tucker started saying, when the two suddenly rushed each other. Boone stopped short, throwing a right kick at Skye's head. Skye ducked under his leg, before popping up and throwing a backwards punch at the side of Boone's head.

"Put your helmet on," Skye stated. Boone staggered for a mere second from the hit.

"Make me," he responded, throwing a left hook. Skye deflected the hit, before throwing a straight punch back, "Do it." Boone ducked out of the way of the punch, "Nope."

"We should probably find that helmet," Church said to the others.

"Why," Tucker asked.

"She wants to test her leg, but she can't do it without his helmet on," Church replied. The group just tilted their heads.

"Do you remember when she kicked Washington," Church asked.

"Oh, right," Donut exclaimed.

"And would you like to share something with the others, Sarge," Church asked, looking at Sarge.

"Uh, right… I may have doubled the power of her leg…" Sarge replied.

"We need to find that helmet," Washington quickly said.

"Got it," Doc and Boone said at the same time. Doc was holding Boone's helmet. Boone had just dodged a left punch from Skye and had spotted an opening. He lunged for her braid, but Skye quickly whipped her head to the side, pulling the braid out of reach. With her left hand, she grabbed the back of Boone's neck, and pushed him forward. Doc started to wind up for the throw.

"No you don't," Washington said, grabbing the helmet from Doc, whose shoulders sagged. "Incoming," Washington shouted as he threw the helmet at Skye. Without even looking, Skye caught the helmet and rushed forward.

"I said, I'm not gonna wear—," Boone started, but was cut off as Skye forced the helmet onto his head. She quickly raised her right leg, and roundhouse kicked him. Boone vanished into the surrounding woods, his flight being marked by trees falling over due to a sudden lack of attached trunks. The group just stared, speechless.

"Boone?" Skye questioned.

"You didn't have to kick him that hard to test your leg," Thumper said, appearing next to the group.

"I didn't. That was only fifty percent," Skye responded.

"Is he dead," Donut asked, concerned.

"Nah, Boone's got the highest grade armor here," Thumper said.

"Mine's higher than normal, yet she nearly knocked me out earlier," Washington said.

"What number," Thumper asked.

"34," Washington answered.

"Boone has grade 82 armor," Thumper said.

"Still… breathing…" Boone said weakly over the radio.

"Let's go collect him," Skye said to Thumper.

The group was gathered around the now lit campfire, the sun having sunk below the horizon. "Ow," Boone shouted in pain.

"Stay still," Thumper commanded, working on Boone's left side, which was covered with a massive purple bruise. Boone irritatedly rested his chin on his right palm, trying to lean away from the pain. Once done with the bruise, Thumper started wrapping Boone's side up.

"Why do you have to wrap it so tight," Boone complained.

"Well, maybe if someone would stop getting into fights with their Captain, they wouldn't have to worry about broken ribs so often," Thumper responded, "How many times have you had a broken rib now?"

"42," Teddy piped up.

"You'd think Boone would've figured out by now how to keep from coming up **short** , huh," Thumper chuckled.

"Don't even start with that," Boone growled.

"Is it always like this," Washington asked Teddy.

"Oh yeah, all the time," Teddy responded cheerily.

"Man, she really beats the crap outta you," Tucker said, indicating the scars that covered Boone's chest and back. Boone glared at him and growled threateningly.

"Hey, I'm just saying—," Tucker started.

"Drop it, Private Tucker," Skye commanded, her voice full of warning. Tucker opened his mouth, paused, then closed it, glancing quickly at Boone's wrappings as a reminder of why talking was a bad idea. Everyone was quiet for a moment. Boone quickly pulled his shirt back down as soon as Thumper was done.

"Let me fight," the girl sitting next to Teddy said. Even though she was just a little shorter than Teddy, she was barely visible, having shrunken in on herself. Her armor was dark green with white accents. Ashley Houston had chin length blonde hair and hazel eyes, which reflected the sadness of her brother's death as she stared straight at Skye. Skye looked her back in the eye, "Get some sleep."

"Please, let me—," Houston started.

"I can't properly evaluate your abilities if you're too tired to fight," Skye interrupted. Houston just stared back for a moment, before nodding. "You can sleep in my tent," Skye said, pointing it out.

"But—," Houston started.

"No need for you to waste time setting up when you haven't slept for days," Skye stated. Houston just nodded, before getting up and making her way to the tent.

"Anyone else," Skye questioned.

"Not that we've heard," Thumper replied, "Sandman is keeping a close watch on everyone back on _The Comedy_." Skye nodded, then turned to Simmons, "Have you learned anything new, Private?"

"Not yet," Simmons said, nervously shuffling through papers, "Its either stuff we already figured out, or it's coded and taking a while."

"I'll send a copy in the morning to Sandman, see if they can find a cipher," Skye responded, standing up. She started walking towards the spot her and Boone fought.

"And where are you going," Grif questioned.

"I need to think," Skye said back, disappearing into the trees.

"I'd suggest you give her some space," Thumper stated.

"Why," Tucker asked, curious.

"Might I remind you of Boone," Thumper said, pointing at his subject, who was putting his armor back on.

"Hey," Boone exclaimed. Thumper ignored him and continued, "Right now, she's likely to get more volatile."

"Oh yeah, what was that all about earlier," Tucker asked, genuinely curious.

"When Redding gets mad, she tends to lose it. Completely," Thumper responded, "Like Jekyll and Hyde or the Hulk."

"And she's more unstable right now having lost a member of her team, correct," Washington asked.

"Exactly," Thumper answered, "She hasn't had a chance to deal with it yet." Boone was looking around, confused.

"Can we help you," Grif asked, a little annoyed.

"Wasn't there a blue guy with you," Boone questioned. Everyone looked around, noticing Caboose's absence.

"He must have followed Redding," Donut happily pointed out.

"Who right now has a high chance of going off her rocker," Grif pointed out.

"Oh. Right," Donut said, realizing the scope of the situation.

"I've got it," Teddy said, standing up.

"Keep her calm," Thumper told him. Teddy waved his hand as he walked after Skye and Caboose.

Teddy appeared in the clearing to find the two sitting and staring at the sky. "Are you star gazing," Teddy asked excitedly.

"Did you wanna join," Skye asked back, extending her hand to Teddy. He hopped over, plopping onto the ground and grabbing Skye's hand to connect visuals.

"Do you like the pretty stars, too," Caboose asked.

"Yeah, definitely," Teddy exclaimed, happily, "Look! It looks like a giraffe over there!"

"Oh! I can see a doggie," Caboose pointed.

"And a fluffy bunny," Caboose and Teddy said together, pointing to the same spot. Skye couldn't help but smile, her display connecting the stars to show their constellations.

"What are you guys doing," Boone said, walking past.

"We're star gazing! Wanna join," Teddy offered.

"I'm good," Boone said, walking away, "Need to get the guns up and working."

"Can I help," Teddy asked.

"Why not," Boone answered over his shoulder. Teddy hopped up and followed. Skye and Caboose continued star gazing.

"Ok, talk," Tucker said to Carolina and Sarge. Thumper had gone off on his own, leaving the group to sit in silence.

"What about," Sarge asked. Grif made weird motions with his hands, "That!"

"It appears to be her team," Carolina said.

"Well, no shit," Tucker responded.

"Well, what are you trying to get at," Carolina shot back.

"How about that rage thing, for starters," Grif suggested. Carolina sighed, "I don't know how that started, I just know that it's nearly impossible to stop her or calm her down from that state. Perhaps Sarge knows, being her father and all." Everyone looked at Sarge.

"Errrmmm…," Sarge responded.

"Did you even know about it," Carolina questioned, skeptical. Sarge scratched his head.

"How do you not know that you're the father of the Hulk," Grif asked.

"Because he wasn't around that often," Carolina responded for Sarge, crossing her arms.

"What," Grif said, surprised.

"Redding lived in a foster home," Carolina continued, "Because her only living relative, her father, was, well…" Carolina pointed to Sarge.

"I was fighting the war, making things safer for my little princess," Sarge said, choking up a little.

"Father of the year," Tucker muttered. Sarge glared at him.

"So, we don't even know what happens when she goes into a rage," Simmons asked.

"We know that she loses sense of those around her, focusing exclusively on those perceived as a threat. Also, if we can restrain her for a time, she will eventually calm down," Carolina said, "But I've never seen anyone besides Thumper and myself do that. I just don't know what caused her to start doing that in the first place."

"Oh," Simmons said.

"So, now that her team is here, they're just going to take off and we go back to doing our own thing, right," Grif shrugged.

"I don't think it's going to be quite that simple," Washington said.

"Why," Grif asked.

"We've likely already been associated as being with them," Washington continued. Grif sighed, "That makes it sound like we're extremely involved now."

"Pretty much," Carolina said. Grif and Tucker both groaned.

"I'm surprised that you're still creating constellations, Caboose," Skye said. Her display was filled with criss-crossed lines thanks to Caboose's imagination. Suddenly, the lines stopped.

"Now what," Caboose asked.

"Now, I should probably go check on Boone and Teddy," Skye answered, getting up.

"Ok," Caboose said, getting up as well. Skye and Caboose walked through the woods until they found the pelican. Boone and Teddy were sprawled on the ground next to it, asleep. Skye sighed, "I swear." She walked into the pelican, opened a panel, and pulled out a couple of blankets and pillows.

"Are they ok," Caboose asked.

"They're fine," Skye responded, lifting Teddy's head and placing one of the pillows under, "They just worked until they fell asleep. Teddy copes with losses by helping others. Boone, well, he's always working on the pelican, so I guess that's how he copes as well?" She placed a blanket over Teddy, before moving on to do the same with Boone.

"You are just like a big sister," Caboose said happily.

"They're my family," she responded, before smiling sadly, "This is where we part ways for the evening, Caboose."

"Why," Caboose asked, confused.

"We all have our different ways of coping," Skye responded. She raised her hand in warning before Caboose could respond, "I need some time alone. Xi will take you back."

"Don't destroy too many trees," Church said from Caboose's shoulder. Skye nodded, before walking off into the trees by herself.

"C'mon, Caboose, let's head back," Church said to Caboose.

"Good morning everyone," Donut said cheerily. The group had gathered around the extinguished campfire, looking up at Donut momentarily before returning to what they were doing.

"So I take it that Redding and her team already left," Simmons asked, noticing that they were missing from the group.

"Yeah," Tucker cheered.

"Not quite," Thumper said, lounging on a tree branch.

"And there goes my dream of things going back to normal," Grif sighed.

"Nothing is fucking normal for us," Tucker reminded him.

"You know what I mean," Grif said back.

"The others should be here shortly," Thumper said, lazily swinging his foot back and forth.

"Why the hell are you in a tree," Tucker asked.

"The higher you are, the farther you can see. And you wanna be pretty far when keeping an eye on the captain while she's letting out her frustration," Thumper responded.

"Why didn't you stop her," Donut asked.

" **I** didn't want to lose my head, literally. Plus, if she let's some of it out now, she'll be able to maintain better control later on," Thumper answered.

"So that really does help," Carolina asked.

"Yep. I need to catch you up on what we've learned since we parted ways," Thumper stated, hopping down.

"Shouldn't Redding be part of the conversation," Carolina suggested.

"I'll go wake her up," Caboose said happily, heading towards the tents. Teddy and Boone strolled out of the trees.

"Redding will be here in a moment," Teddy stated, "She's rearranging some tree trunks."

"Wait, so which way is she," Doc asked.

"That way," Teddy answered cheerily, pointing towards the trees.

"So, if she's that way, then who is Caboose about to wake up," Doc questioned aloud. Everyone looked at each other.

"Good morning," Caboose said happily, about to lift the tent flap.

"Wait—," Thumper started. Before he could finish, though, Skye appeared behind Caboose, grabbed him by the collar, and turned him towards the campfire.

"Don't you know you should knock before opening a lady's door, Caboose," Skye said, "Let's allow Ashley a bit more time to rest." Caboose and Skye joined the others at the campfire. Simmons was holding the papers he had the other day, albeit it was now much smaller.

"What the fuck happened to the rest of my papers," Simmons said, scratching his head in confusion.

"You lost them," Tucker asked, incredulous.

"I didn't lose them! Someone must have taken them," Simmons responded.

"Who would've taken them," Grif shouted.

"I did," Houston said, walking towards the group. The missing papers were in her hand.

"Why," Simmons asked. Houston held the papers up. They were covered in marks and writings.

"I decoded them," she said.

"Already," Simmons questioned, taken aback.

"That was quicker than sending copies to Sandman," Skye remarked. Thumper caught a slight hesitation in her voice, knowing that she almost said, "quicker than Austin."

"I knew you were good with coding, but I thought that meant _computer_ codes, like, programming and stuff," Teddy chuckled. Houston shrugged and handed the papers to Simmons before sitting down.

"Any good news," Skye asked Simmons.

"I need a bit of time to look through these," Simmons said, already getting lost in the papers.

"Ok. While you do that, we'll evaluate Ashley. Should that be enough time," Skye responded.

"Maybe," Simmons said distractedly.

Everyone, minus Simmons, Donut, and Boone, were gathered in the clearing that was the location of the previous day's fight. Skye and Teddy were on one side of the clearing with Houston facing them from the other side, while everyone else was gathered off to the side, watching.

"So how exactly does this work," Tucker asked Thumper.

"Teddy and Ashley each have training weapons that they can use. Redding, like usual, will not be using one. They're going to fight until Redding calls it off," Thumper responded.

"What's the point of that then," Tucker asked back.

"Redding simply wants to see how Ashley fights, so she can give her a proper load out and position," Thumper shrugged, "But don't get the wrong idea, this is still going to be a fight." Houston had a pistol, while Teddy had an auto rifle. Skye removed her helmet, tossing it to the side. Houston began to remove hers.

"Keep yours on," Skye shouted across the clearing, "You're going to have to fight. Hard. I'll call out when we're done, but don't think I'll go easy on you." Houston nodded back in agreement.

"Are you ready," Skye asked Teddy over her shoulder.

"Yep," Teddy responded eagerly. Skye looked back at Houston, "And how about you? Ready?" There was a moment of quiet. Houston nodded, before quickly raising her pistol and firing a shot at Skye's feet. Teddy hopped back a little, while Skye remained motionless, the purple gunk barely missing her boots. Houston turned and quickly disappeared into the trees.

"Hmmm…," Skye thought to herself. She waved Teddy to go slightly right, while she went slightly left.

"Wait, so we won't be able to see what's going on," Tucker said, disappointed.

"Doesn't look it," Washington replied.

"She's going on the defensive," Carolina stated, then thoughtfully, "Not a bad idea, knowing Skye."

"But what if someone gets hurt? We won't be able to see," Doc commented.

"No worries," Thumper responded, tapping his helmet, "I have full vital readings on screen."

"And I have their locations," Church said from Tucker's shoulder.

"You seem to prefer Tucker, don't you," Grif said.

"He's got the advanced suit, man," Church replied, "Do you know what I can do when I get it active?"

"Uh, no," Grif said back.

"Well, you'll see…," Church muttered.

"So there was something I was wondering about," Doc started asking.

"Which would be," Washington encouraged.

"What did that Boone guy mean about Redding 'playing around' when they were fighting earlier," Doc continued. There was a couple of spats of gunfire in the distance.

"Oh, that," Thumper shrugged, "When Redding left for her leave, she said that she was 'going to go play with Carolina.' Sounds like she wasn't taking things seriously before we arrived."

"Well, her 'playing' got her thrown off a cliff," Grif pointed out.

"A Redding never plays around," Sarge stated.

"Uh, well," Thumper stammered, before clearing his throat, "Hey, Xi?"

"Yeah?"

"How far down was the ledge," Thumper asked.

"Literally right below where we collided with Caboose," Church shrugged.

"Huh? Ledge," Grif asked, confused.

"Do you believe she would let herself get knocked off a cliff easily," Thumper asked, then pointing at Carolina, "At least, do you believe that?"

"She was trying to make someone sweat, I think," Carolina said, glancing at Sarge.

Houston was leaping between tree branches, veering course every time she caught a glimpse of Teddy or Skye.

 _It's like they know exactly where I'm going_ , she thought to herself, _They're always one step ahead_. Then it clicked.

 _They're always_ _ **ahead**_ _of me_ , she realized. Houston quick turned on her toes and headed back towards the clearing. Skye watched silently and grinned.

The spectators were lazing about, unaware that Houston had skirted around the clearing and hidden behind a tree on the other side. "And Boone was complaining about missing out on **this** ," Tucker complained.

"He's probably having a more interesting time teaching Donut how to drive. Fun? No, but not as boring as this," Grif groaned.

"I don't think it's going to remain boring for much longer," Church said. The group returned its attention to the clearing. A spat of auto rifle fire came from the trees to their right. There was a pause. Teddy peered out for just a moment, before vanishing back into the trees. Suddenly a tree, which appeared to have been ripped clean out of the ground, landed in the middle of the clearing. Teddy had to strain his ears to hear Houston's gasp over the sound of Grif's yelp. He popped out and started firing at the location where he'd heard Houston. Houston hid herself behind her tree, rounds whizzing past her head on both sides. She gritted her teeth. Looking around, she noticed a tree right in front of her, with a branch just low enough to run up to, if one were as tall as Houston. She placed the pistol on her hip and quick ran up the tree, barely grabbing the branch in question. Houston pulled herself onto the branch and crouched close to it. She re-equipped her pistol, raised it, and took aim at Teddy's chest. The round turned the left side of Teddy's chest purple while sending him sprawling backwards. Doc cheered.

"Don't celebrate yet," Washington warned.

"Huh," Doc responded, confused.

"Just because you can't see her, doesn't mean that Redding isn't around," Thumper chuckled. Houston listened for a moment, before realizing that Skye wasn't making any noises. She looked around cautiously, figuring out where to move next.

"Focusing on your next move instead of celebrating. That's good," Skye said. Houston looked up as Skye dropped down from above. Skye grabbed Houston's arm and threw her into the clearing. Houston skipped sideways along the ground, skidding to a stop in the center. Thumper twitched uncomfortably. Skye launched herself into the air, landing behind Houston. Houston quickly picked herself up, facing Skye. She quickly raised her pistol, only to discover that the slide was missing. Houston panicked for a second, before chucking the pistol at Skye's head. Skye simply moved her head, before grinning at Houston, who took a step back. Skye cocked her head to the side, and said, "Company." The group suddenly heard the warthog music, getting quickly louder as it approached. Donut's warthog came crashing through the trees. Everyone but Skye hopped back. The warthog came skidding sideways at Skye, who crossed her arms. Boone had the hand brake up as high as he could pull it. The warthog came to a rest at Skye's heels, and she merely leaned back against it, "How's the lesson coming along?" Donut was tightly gripping the steering wheel with both hands, "Uhhhh…"

"Why do **I** have to teach him," Boone complained.

"You're our best driver," Skye responded.

"You got the **short** end of the stick," Thumper shouted over, laughing.

"Shut up," Boone shouted back. He groaned loudly, annoyed, "Keep going." Donut moved stiffly, and the warthog sputtered as it stalled. "How many times do I have to tell you about shifting," Boone shouted, "First!" Donut squirmed uncomfortably as he shifted gears and restarted the warthog.

"Wow, I almost feel bad for Donut," Grif said. Tucker raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't forget the hand brake!"

"Almost," Grif emphasized. The warthog vanished back into the trees. Skye looked at Houston, "I think that's good enough for now."

"Simmons," Sarge addressed as the group reached the camp, "Do you have any new intel on the enemy?"

"Yes, sir," Simmons saluted. The group sat around the fire pit. "Ok, so it looks like those zombies are controlled via a control center within the brain," Simmons began explaining.

"Meaning," Grif asked.

"If you can take that out, you can take them out, individually," Simmons responded.

"So, like an actual zombie," Tucker stated.

"Yes. Now, when I first saw this," Simmons held up a diagram of armor, with what appeared to be a robotic leg, "I was kind of confused. But now I know it's—."

"Redding's leg," Thumper interjected.

"Exactly," Simmons replied, "So my guess is—."

"I'm a target of some kind," Skye said, beginning to think deeply.

"Yes…" Simmons replied, a little annoyed by the interruptions.

"Wait, if they know about Sis's leg, then it has to be someone close to us," Teddy exclaimed, starting to freak out a little.

"Not necessarily," Thumper stated, "Anyone with access to UNSC records could easily find out about her leg."

"How detailed is the diagram," Skye asked.

"Very," Simmons responded, "They have all sorts of measurements on here, like the height of your prosthetic and width."

"How about details on the extra features or internal workings of the leg," Skye inquired.

"Huh," Simmons responded, confused, "Uhhh… Nothing like that on here…" Thumper perked up a bit, "They're not one of us." The Reds and Blues looked at Skye and her team, confused.

"We all know about her leg," Thumper stated.

"Even the shotgun feature," Teddy smiled. Washington had been peering over Simmons's shoulder at the diagram, "The detail in this, though, makes me think that they still know you in some way…"

"I need to update you guys about the new prosthetic," Skye said to her team.

"Maybe you shouldn't," Washington cautioned.

"Excuse me," Skye responded, warningly.

"As I said, it sounds like whoever made this diagram knows you outside of records," Washington continued.

"I can trust my team," Skye growled.

"Anyways, how do we know you aren't leaking information," Boone suddenly accused, standing up. Washington looked at Boone.

"Sit down, Boone," Skye commanded. Boone followed her command, without looking away from Washington. "Fine, I won't talk about my new leg. For now, Dad, Xi and I will be the only ones who know the details," Skye said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Any other information," Carolina asked.

"Well, there is mention of a Dr. Hand," Simmons responded, "Apparently, his lab is holding some sort of gala this evening in some city not far from here."

"Oh! Are we gonna infiltrate it," Teddy asked excitedly.

"Of course," Skye responded, "Thank you for the information, Private Simmons. And thank you all for your hospitality." Skye stood up, getting ready to leave.

"Wait, you're leaving? Just like that," Tucker asked, surprised.

"That's the plan," Skye shrugged.

"Not going to happen," Carolina stated. Skye looked at her. "We're coming with you," Carolina continued.

"We are," Grif and Tucker asked, shocked. Skye didn't respond.

"Those things already came after us. Who says they're going to stop," Carolina pointed out. Skye paused for a moment, before nodding her head.

"The more the merrier," Teddy proclaimed happily.

"Say hello to _Beatrice_ ," Skye said, indicating the pelican in front of them.

"Beatrice? What kind of fucking name is that," Grif asked.

"It sounds girly," Tucker added.

"Well, ships are considered to be 'female'," Washington stated.

"Oh," Tucker said.

"Although," Washington thought out loud, "That is one weird looking pelican."

"Boone's modified it quite a bit," Skye responded, "Ever since we were allowed to keep it instead of retiring and scrapping it."

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Thumper muttered to Boone, who had started crossing his arms proudly but dropped them and his shoulders instead.

"First things first, though," Skye said, "We need to get Ashley a proper load out. Teddy, what do we have for a ranged position?" Teddy opened a panel on the inside of the pelican, "Let's see… How about a DMR and a sniper?" He pulled out the aforementioned weapons and tossed them to Skye, who handed them to Houston. Tucker peered over Teddy's shoulder at the weapons lining the inside of the panel, "You, uhhh, wouldn't happen to have another sniper, would ya?"

"Sorry, bud," Teddy shrugged apologetically, "The other one's being maintenanced."

"Speaking of maintenance," Skye said, "Remind me to have Daniels and RT check out my suit. I think one of my sensors is going."

"Sure it is," Tucker snickered under his breath.

"Do I get to learn to fly this next," Donut asked.

"No," Boone responded, nearly shouting.

"Awww, why not," Donut asked, disappointed.

" _Beatrice_ is very sophisticated," Skye interjected, "Maybe one day Boone can teach you using _Virgil_." Boone sighed annoyance from the cockpit, "Are we ready, yet?"

"Let me do a quick count," Thumper said, counting each person out loud, slowly backing towards the pilot's seat, "10, 11, 12." He tapped Boone's shoulder, chuckling, "And a half." Boone growled, before flipping switches on the console in front of him. The hatch closed up as the engines roared to life.

"Is it just me, or is it really cramped in here," Doc asked.

"It's not just you," Washington responded.

"Grif! Get your elbow out of my side," Simmons complained.

"Well where am I supposed to put it," Grif complained back.

"How about your lap?"

"But that's so uncomfortable."

"Is it always liked this," Teddy asked.

"Yup," Tucker responded, annoyed.

About thirty minutes of flying had the Reds and Blues restless. "Are we there yet," Tucker whined, "I've been forced to put up with playing footsie with Donut for the past half hour!"

"You're just upset because you're losing," Donut stated.

"I'm not even fucking playing," Tucker shouted.

"Like you can complain," Simmons said. He was currently squished between the wall on his left and Grif, who had fallen asleep and stretched out. Thumper looked at Carolina, gesturing as if to ask, "You put up with these guys?" In response, Carolina put her hands in front of her, as if to say, "Don't even ask."

"Open the hatch, Boone," Skye suddenly said. She began to climb past through the sea of legs as the rear hatch opened. Standing on the edge of the door, Skye gestured outside, "Here we are, everyone: Kreuzotter, the only city on Mamba." The others peered out. Below them was a shining city sprawling along a coastline. There were skyscrapers all over in the central area, reflecting the sun with an eerie soft glow.

"What's Mamba," Doc asked.

"It's where we currently are," Carolina responded.

"Is it a country, a state, a continent…," Tucker asked more specifically.

"You don't even know what planet you're on," Boone questioned over his shoulder.

"Planet? So there's only **one** city on this **entire fucking planet** ," Tucker asked, incredulous. Thumper gave Carolina another questioning glance. Carolina simply stared back. Thumper responded by waving his hands dismissively.

"Ok, Boone, put us down on the outskirts," Skye commanded.

"Where are we heading, Simmons," Sarge asked.

"Uhhh, the gala is being held in the reception area of Hand & Schlange Laboratories and Research Facilities, sir," Simmons responded.

" **What** is it called," Tucker snorted.

"It translates to snake," Church said.

"What," Tucker asked.

"It's German for snake," Church responded.

"Wait, since when could you speak German," Tucker questioned.

"For a while, man. Keep in mind—," Church started to say, quickly cutting off mid-sentence.

"Keep in mind what," Tucker asked.

"Hmmm? Oh, nothing," Church quickly said. The current group excluded Doc, Teddy, and Boone, who had been left behind at the ship.

"So, who do you think the mole is," Grif whispered to Washington, making sure that Skye couldn't hear him.

"I don't think anyone could possibly be," Donut chirped up. Grif and Washington just looked at him.

"Do you know that sometimes you're **too** optimistic," Grif asked, annoyed.

"I'm not going to point any fingers yet," Washington said, answering Grif's original question.

"That sounds like you have some sort of idea," Tucker added, joining them.

"I have a guess, but I don't have any proof," Washington clarified.

"I think it's that Boone guy," Grif stated.

"Why would you think it was him," Donut asked innocently.

"Because he's a jerk, he got defensive when Wash suggested a possible leak, and he didn't argue when Redding told him to stay behind," Tucker listed off, "At least Teddy showed a bit of disappointment at being left out."

"But, Grif doesn't like to participate in missions, either," Donut said.

"But that's Grif being Grif," Tucker pointed out, "They act like they want to be in on missions." Donut looked at Washington, who shrugged and said, "He's not wrong." The front of the group stopping effectively ended their discussion. In front of them was the lab in question, stretching high above them.

"Oh, well isn't that a nice view," Thumper commented, pointing down the road, which turned into a hill that gave a grand view of the ocean in the distance, orange from the setting sun.

"Ok, guys, time to assign roles," Skye said, turning to the group, "Thumper, Agent Washington, and Dad will be up top with Xi. Thumper, you'll borrow Ashley's rifle, keep an eye on our backs. Xi, you'll be with Agent Washington, scanning faces from Thumper's display."

"Wouldn't it be easier if I just hopped in Thumper's suit," Church contested.

"Except we don't need you trying to aim his rifle," Skye responded. Church sighed heavily.

"What am I doing," Sarge asked.

"You're back up," Skye responded.

"Back up? Bu—" Sarge started.

"Any trouble goes down, I'll be expecting to see you first through that door," Skye said, smiling as she tried to pacify her father. Sarge grumbled a little, but dropped the argument.

"Everyone else, time to change," Skye commanded.

"Change," Tucker questioned.

"What? Did you think we were going to attend wearing our armor," Skye responded.

"Attend? You don't mean…," Simmons asked.

"Yep, we're going in the front door," Skye said fiercely, "Gentlemen go that way, ladies this way." The group began to separate.

"Oh, by the way," Skye said to Donut, grabbing him by the shoulder, "We're gonna need to borrow you…"

"Wha-?"

"Has anyone seen Donut," Simmons asked as he, Tucker, Grif, and Caboose, all dressed in suits with bow ties that matched each individual's armor, rejoined Washington, Sarge, and Thumper.

"You lost Donut," Washington asked.

"Why are we worried," Grif shrugged.

"For the record, you can't blame me. No suit, see," Tucker indicated his attire. Washington began readjusting Caboose's bow, which was horribly off center, "First, we'll wait for the girls to get back. Maybe they have an idea of where he went." As if on cue, from around the corner appeared Carolina and Houston, immediately followed by Skye, who was dragging another girl by the elbow. Carolina was wearing a light blue dress, Houston a dark green dress, Skye's dress was red with blue, and the mystery girl was wearing pink.

"Who's that," Sarge asked. Mystery Girl fidgeted nervously while staring at the ground.

"We needed to even the numbers," Skye shrugged. Tucker quickly skirted over to Mystery Girl. He poked her shoulder, "Helloooo hot stuff." She squirmed.

"I call dibs. Bow chicka—"

"Tucker! I'm not a girl," Donut wailed, finally looking up from the ground.

" **WHAT THE FUCK** ," Tucker yelled in shock, quickly jumping back.

"Donut?! Is that really you," Grif questioned, incredulous. Donut looked close to tears, "Why do I have to do this?" The guys (minus Tucker, who looked like he was about to be sick) looked amongst themselves in disbelief.

"Sorry, Private, but you're the only one who could pull it off," Skye responded.

"Blame your calves," Carolina mumbled.

"I didn't know you had long hair," Grif said, still recovering from the shock.

"It's a wig," Donut responded, tears starting to well in his eyes.

"Don't you dare cry," Carolina threatened, making Donut wince, "I am **not** fixing your make-up again." Sarge and Church started muttering to each other.

"What's up," Skye questioned.

"Sarge and I have come to the conclusion that this should never be done again," Church responded. Donut let out a breath of relief.

"We also came to the agreeance that **should** it need to be done again, we volunteer Grif," Sarge added.

"HEY!"

"We already have the ribbons picked out," Church said. Grif growled unhappily.

"So now what," Simmons asked.

"We figure out pairings," Skye responded.

"So who's gonna be stuck with Donut," Grif questioned.

"Thank you for volunteering the first pairing, Private Grif," Skye said smugly.

"Wait, what?!" Grif and Donut stared at each other, before Grif turned away in disgust.

"I think Simmons should be paired up with Ashley," Thumper suggested, putting an arm around Simmons and whispering in his ear, "Keep an eye on her, and if you even think of laying a finger on her, I'll snap your neck." Simmons tensed.

"That leaves us with Caboose and Tucker," Carolina pointed out.

"I'll take Caboose," Skye said.

"No," Carolina and Tucker both shouted, before glaring at each other.

"Got a problem with it? You can disagree by fighting me," Skye said.

"Remember Boone," Thumper mouthed to them.

"I don't want to ruin my dress," Carolina muttered unhappily.

"I don't wanna die," Tucker stated.

"So, that's all settled. Is everyone ready," Skye asked.

As the "couples" passed through the two sets of double glass doors, they were greeted by warm lighting and classical music. Skye leaned over to Houston and apologetically whispered, "Sorry to ask this of you, but you're going to have to smile." Houston put on a small, fake smile. Somewhere a small orchestra began playing " _Pavane_ ". The reception was enormous. In the center was a giant, lit-up crystal statue of a hand, with a jade-and-gold snake woven between the fingers. Tucker whistled, "Fancy shit."

"So, we have to find and talk to Dr. Hand. But try to blend in, we don't know who—," Skye began whispering, stopping when she noticed Grif was missing, "Uhhh, where'd Private Grif go?" Donut and Simmons pointed across the way to the food table, where Grif was piling food onto a plate.

"Are you surprised," Tucker asked.

"Hmmm… I guess that works," Skye shrugged.

"Is this date taken," some random guy asked, slipping his arm around Donut's shoulders. He wriggled away and responded in a slightly higher pitched voice, "Yes, I am."

"Well I don't see him," the guy retorted, shading his eyes and looking around.

"He's right over there," Donut responded, pointing to Grif and quickly taking off in his direction. The guy just stood there awkwardly. Tucker patted his shoulder, "Just drop it man. Trust me." The stranger slouched away.

"How's everything looking," Washington asked.

"Fairly normal," Thumper responded, then pressing the side of his helmet, "Visuals up." A copy of Thumper's view through the sniper popped up on Washington's display. Sarge was sitting a small ways behind them, bored.

"I marked our guys for you," Church told Washington.

"Thanks," Washington replied.

"You seem verily comfortable having an AI in your head," Thumper commented.

"Uhhh…" Church said awkwardly.

"Its actually kind of… complicated," Washington responded.

"I'm guessing you don't want to talk about it," Thumper questioned.

"More of we don't really have the time," Washington returned. Thumper shrugged, before flinching as Sarge let out a huff of annoyance. Washington looked briefly at Sarge, then back at Thumper, "Can I ask what's between you two?"

"Oh, you know… things. Like when he dangled me out the third floor window when Redding and I were in second grade," Thumper responded, nervously.

"You did what," Washington exclaimed in Sarge's direction.

"Bastard had pulled my little princess's hair and made her cry," Sarge replied self-righteously.

"That's still pretty extreme," Washington argued.

"Wait," Church interjected, "You made Redding cry?"

"Yes," Thumper replied cautiously, "Last one to do so, too. Apparently, after seeing her father's actions, she decided she was going to be stronger. Which meant no more crying. She told me later that she would only cry when she lost everything. But that'll never happen."

"Why not," Washington asked.

"She always finds a reason to keep smiling," Thumper chuckled.

"So, did she kick the shit out of you," Church asked.

"No. At least, not for that. Sergeant Redding got banned from the school grounds, which is why Carolina never got to meet him. But Redding, she just stood up straighter. There was something… different about her. I found it fascinating and began to hang out with her to try to learn more. After a little bit, well, we became best friends," Thumper responded.

"What **did** she kick the shit out of you for," Church pressed, curious now.

"For nearly bumping off the first baseman," Thumper replied. Sarge, Washington, and Church just stared at him.

"Ummm… Might I ask **why** you tried to kill him," Washington questioned.

"I thought he had cheated on her," Thumper said.

"You could've mentioned that it was her boyfriend," Church said.

"He had asked her to lunch. The next day, everyone sees him with a different girl. So, during practice, I hit a line drive right at his head," Thumper told them.

"Pretty extreme," Washington commented.

"Good job," Sarge complimented, giving Thumper a thumbs up.

"Sarge!"

"Turns out, he hadn't asked Redding on a date. He had asked her to lunch because he wanted her help in asking out the other girl, who was in one of her classes," Thumper continued, a little embarrassed, "Not only did she kick the shit out of me, but I got stuck with my nickname." Washington sighed.

"Hm? What's wrong," Church asked him.

"You're all insane," Washington muttered.

"And you're still here," Church pointed out.

"Guess that makes me just as insane, huh," Washington chuckled.

"So, what do we do," Doc asked. He was sitting across from Teddy, who was polishing his machine gun.

"We wait," Boone responded, leaning back in his seat with his feet resting on the control panel.

"I meant while we wait," Doc pressed.

"We could play 'I Spy'," Teddy suggested happily. Boone sighed, "Sure, because that'll be just **riveting**. Rock, tree, gun, cloud. **So** much to see."

"Simon Says," Teddy asked.

"With two people," Boone questioned.

"We have Doc," Teddy pointed out.

"Exactly, there's two of you. 'Cause I ain't playing," Boone stated.

"Aw, come on, Boone," Teddy complained.

"How about Mum? That's a good game, 'cause I want a nap," Boone said. Teddy sighed, "Wish we could've gone along, too."

"Yeah, me too. I wish you guys could've gone with them," Boone said. Teddy looked a little hurt. Boone scoffed, "You know I didn't mean it like that. I know you've been wanting to see the Captain dance, and this would've been your best chance. Even better if you could've joined her."

"Nah, it looks like Sis has someone **special** to dance with," Teddy said jovially.

"Who," Doc asked innocently. Teddy and Boone just stared at him.

"You're joking, right," Boone asked.

"Well, he doesn't know Sis as well as we do," Teddy pointed out.

"I'd say it's pretty plain as day," Boone argued back, "She's never been that sweet on anyone before."

"Oh," Doc said, catching up.

"Thumper, checking in," came across the radio. Boone started checking over the control panel.

"Something up," Teddy asked.

"No, just bored," Thumper replied.

"How's the gala," Teddy questioned.

"Boring as fuck. Absolutely **no one** is dancing," Thumper sighed. Boone flopped back in his seat, "You're telling us there's no dancing?"

"Yup," Thumper answered.

"So then why are we out here," Boone groaned.

"Don't worry, we'll let you do some dancing next time," Thumper chuckled.

" **ABSOLUTELY NOT** ," Boone roared back. Thumper laughed before the radio turned off.

"Screw him," Boone muttered, annoyed. Doc looked at Teddy, confused.

"Boone's not a big fan of dancing," Teddy chuckled.

"I **don't** dance," Boone growled, crossing his arms.

"Is that why you didn't want to go before," Doc wondered aloud.

"Screw dancing," Boone muttered in response, sinking further in his seat, arms crossed.

Grif was busy piling food on his plate while Donut stood nervously next to him. "Why are you over here," Grif asked, annoyed.

"I keep getting weird looks," Donut responded, upset.

"Well, of course you're going to," Grif responded, not really paying attention. Donut's face sunk. "Hey, can you pass me those potatoes," Grif asked.

"Grab them yourself," Donut huffed, before storming off. Grif just watched him and shrugged before grabbing the potatoes. Donut didn't get far before another guy stepped in his way.

"Did it hurt," the guy asked. Donut tilted his head, confused. "When you fell from heaven," the stranger continued.

"That is so lame and old," Donut said in his fake female voice, miffed. He quickly ducked around the guy and kept walking.

"Poor Donut," Simmons commented.

"You're worried about him," Tucker asked, distracted by the women.

"Would you enjoy being shoved into a dress and hit on by random guys," Simmons responded.

"Well, no. But are you sure Donut doesn't? Maybe it's just the lame pick up lines," Tucker shrugged.

"Point… taken," Simmons half-answered, half-questioned.

"There. Now, if you'll excuse me," Tucker said before zipping off towards a small group of women, "Oh, sorry baby. I couldn't see. I was blinded by your beauty. Bow chicka bow wow! …Wait, don't go." Simmons just sighed and shook his head. Skye walked up next to Houston.

"How're you holding up," she asked.

"Are you asking as a friend? Or my captain," Houston responded, averting her eyes.

"A concerned party," Skye answered. Houston sighed, "Its hard."

"It always is," Skye said.

"How is it so easy for him," Houston asked.

"Hm? Who," Skye questioned.

"Thumper. He hasn't gotten upset at all…," Houston said. Skye sighed, "Thumper accepts death, whether he wants to or not. Your brother would not be the first friend to die under his hand." Houston looked at Skye, confused.

"You can't save everyone, and in the medical line you see it even more," Skye clarified, then looking at Houston, "Your brother was a good friend of his. But I believe right now he's making sure nothing happens to his friend's little sister." Houston looked back at Skye for a moment before nodding.

"Hey baby, are you religious? Because you're the answer to all my prayers. Bow chicka bow wow," Tucker said to another random female, who rolled her eyes before walking away. Without skipping a beat, he moved onto the next, "You look great and all, but you know what really looks good on you? Me. Bow chicka bow wow." And the next, "You must be from Tennessee, 'cause you're the only ten I see. Bow chicka bow wow." Carolina suddenly appeared and grabbed Tucker's ear, dragging him to the table nearest Skye and Houston. "Ow, ow, ow OW! Fucking hell," Tucker cried in pain.

"Sit down and behave," Carolina commanded, throwing him into a chair. Skye chuckled under her breath.

"Behave? I'm not doing anything wrong," Tucker said, "All I'm doing is complimenting them. It's a good thing." Tucker suddenly noticed that Skye and Houston were next to them. He turned his attention to Houston, "Ashley, was it? If I had to rate you from—." He suddenly stopped when he saw Skye's death glare, "Uhhh… You look nice and completely off limits?"

"Just sit there and be quiet," Carolina stated. Tucker sighed heavily, before finding something to distract him, "Hey, look. Someone else is gonna try to hit on Donut." The girls turned in Donut's direction. Yet another guy was approaching Donut, sauntering up from behind. He put his arm around Donut's waist, and wrapping around said, "Hey, sexy thang." Donut freaked out and tried to squirm out of the stranger's grasp, but the latter tightened their hold. The stranger pointed at Donut's chest, which was covered by the dress halfway up his neck, and said, "Let us have a preview of the goods, baby."

"Wh-what," Donut stammered in his fake voice.

"The goods, babe, the goods," the stranger chuckled, licking his lips. He grabbed the top of Donut's collar and gave a slight tug down. Donut's face grew red with rage as he pushed the stranger back.

"Now wait one fucking minute," Donut burst out, completely dropping his fake voice, "What makes you think you have any right to walk up to someone and say that! And touching me like that? Now I can feel your hands all over and it's disgusting! Im wearing this dress because I was told it would make me 'pretty' and 'feminine'. But all it's done is netted me uncomfortable comments and stares from sleazeballs like you who think they are entitled to make women feel less than human, less than any creature, because you lack the ability to think of anything but getting laid, which, oh hey, you can't do because you're so incompetent! Why don't you just go home, pull out that blow up doll that we all know you have hidden away in your sock drawer, and drown your self pity away!" The stranger had backed away a step with each word. Donut was breathing hard, although it looked like he was about to stab the jerk. A moment passed before Donut realized that all eyes were on him. "Uhhh… I am not that kind of girl," Donut said, resuming his female voice and crossing his arms. The stranger took off, tail between his legs. Donut turned enough to nervously look at the girls out of the corner of his eye. Skye gave him a thumbs up, followed by Houston and Carolina. A bunch of girls rushed over to Donut.

"That was awesome!"

"Yeah! You told him!"

"Did you catch all that," Carolina said, turning to Tucker. To her surprise, he was gone.

"You go girl," Tucker said, presenting Donut with a high five. Donut returned it, confused. "Those guys just don't understand the delicacy of the female image. They'd rather tear it down for their own selfish gain rather than respect it," Tucker said, proudly. Donut just stared at him, eyes narrowed. "So, ladies," Tucker began. The girls formed a group around Donut, cutting off Tucker.

"You should totally come hang out some time!"

"I know the **perfect** coffee shop!" The group started walking away, leaving Tucker behind.

"Wait, what about me? Can I hang out, too? I like coffee," Tucker said, reaching for the now gone group of girls.

"Are you **sure** that's a guy," Thumper asked. Washington and Church looked at Sarge. Sarge just stared back. After a moment, Thumper shrugged, "I was worried for a moment that our cover was blown. Guess we lucked out."

"Yeah…," Washington sighed. A few moments of silence passed.

"Hey, Thumper," Church asked.

"Yes, Xi," Thumper responded.

"Can I ask you something," Church continued questioning. Thumper nodded, "Sure."

"What happened with Austin?" Silence.

"Thumper," Church pushed. Thumper sighed, "I had to shoot him."

"Yeah," Church responded, shrugging, "You've already told us that. I meant can you give us more details." Thumper sat in silence, thinking. He sighed, and then, "Austin, Teddy and I were playing a game of cards. Ashley was already asleep in the next room over. Austin said he was gonna go check in on her. Her allergies had been acting up a little, seeing as we chose to spend our leave near the woods. And you know, Austin, he gets… would get… overprotective of her. Teddy and I kept playing cards. After a moment, we heard scrambling in the room over. Then we heard Ashley scream. We grabbed our pistols. Just a reflex, really. In the room, we found Austin on top of Ashley, choking her. Teddy yelled out at him, but he didn't respond. His eyes were glazed over, and he had no emotion at all. Her face started turning blue. Teddy yelled again, and still nothing. He wasn't going to stop. He was going to kill her. I shot him. He still didn't stop. I didn't have time to think. I-I… I shot him in the head." Thumper was shaking by this point. Washington placed a hand on his shoulder. Thumper took a deep breath and settled himself, "I've seen a lot of death. I've had good people die on the table, under my hands, with nothing I could do to stop it. I thought I had gotten used to people dying. But this?" Thumper sighed. He looked at Washington and Church, "She hates me, doesn't she?"

"Who," Washington asked.

"Ashley's been full of surprises so far," Church said, "You never know what she's thinking." Thumper thought over Church's words for a moment, before nodding and returning to the sniper scope.

"Good… talk," Washington asked, confused and scratching his head. He looked over at Sarge, who was leaning against an air duct with his arms crossed, staring at the ground. Washington then looked at Church, who just shrugged in response.

"Hey, now we've got something," Thumper said excitedly, still a bit shaky.

"What," Washington asked, concerned.

"Dancing," Thumper responded, grinning.

Teddy and Doc were playing Rock, Paper, Scissors while Boone watched, bored. "35 out of 50," Doc announced.

"Damn! How're you so good," Teddy asked cheerily.

"Because you overthink it," Boone stated with a yawn.

"I'm just lucky, I guess," Doc said, smiling.

"Let's go again," Teddy suggested.

"Yeah," Doc responded. Boone sighed and spun around in his chair.

"Have we got something special for you guys," Thumper's voice excitedly said over the radio. Doc jumped a little, "Huh?" Teddy started bouncing in his seat excitedly.

"Special," Boone questioned.

"Your favorite thing in the world, Boone: Dancing," Thumper responded, before chuckling. Boone scoffed and turned away from the control panel. Thumper's visuals suddenly popped up on the front window. Through the sniper scope, they could see a few couples out on the floor dancing.

"Hey, Washington? Could you send over the audio feed," Thumper asked.

"Huh? Me," Washington's voice asked over the radio.

"Yeah, Xi's been streaming it to me from your headset," Thumper continued.

"Wow, I didn't realize your helmet could pick up sound from **that** far," Doc said.

"Carolina has the bug," Thumper responded.

"Ah," Doc responded, a little disappointed. Suddenly, the video was accompanied by sound. The orchestra was starting to play " _On the Beautiful Blue Danube, Op 314_ ".

"What are they doing," they heard Tucker ask Carolina.

"This should be good," Carolina responded with a smile in her voice.

"Huh," Tucker asked. The camera moved a bit, before zooming in on Skye, who was pulling Caboose to the dance floor.

"Sis is gonna dance," Teddy shouted excitedly. He jumped up, spun Boone's chair around, and leaned against the back to watch.

"Hey," Boone shouted back, miffed, "I'm not interested in watching!"

"Shhh," Teddy hushed him. Boone hit a button on the side of his helmet, causing his visor to turn black. Teddy took off said helmet and chuckled, "You're gonna watch."

" **Why** do you insist I watch," Boone questioned, annoyed, before closing his eyes defiantly.

"Awww, come on, just watch," Teddy urged. Boone sighed and crossed his arms, "Fine! If it'll shut you up…"

Skye grabbed Caboose's hands, "Come on! Like this!"

"Can Caboose dance," Simmons wondered out loud.

"Doubt it," Tucker responded. Suddenly, Skye started spinning Caboose around the dance floor. Caboose was less than graceful, and tripping over his own feet.

"Now I can better answer your question. No," Tucker said to Simmons.

"I can very well see that," Simmons responded.

"So how is it, if Caboose can't dance worth shit, that they are still doing ok," Tucker asked.

"Two things. First, Redding is recalculating to make up for Caboose's falls. Two, she's also dancing in accordance with the male role," Carolina answered, counting off on her fingers.

"How do you know that," Tucker questioned.

"I used to watch her compete when we were younger. Thumper and I both, actually. Also, watch the other couples," Carolina responded, pointing towards the dance floor. Tucker and Simmons both looked and observed.

"Oh, I see now," Simmons exclaimed, watching the males dance like how Skye was dancing, "That makes sense."

"Wow, he sucks," Thumper commented.

"Give Caboose a break," Washington said gently.

"Perks," Thumper asked.

"He's extremely strong," Washington responded.

"Cons," Thumper continued.

"Where did ya wanna start," Sarge asked.

"Well then…," Thumper muttered.

"Wow, this is so cool," Teddy's voice stated excitedly over the radio.

"Nah, this is nothing," Thumper responded.

"Really," Teddy's voice questioned.

"She's just messing around. You should've seen her in competitions. Now **that** was a spectacle," Thumper said, "I remember her saying how she would practice with her dad when he was visit—." Thumper stopped and looked back at Sarge.

"Huh," Washington and Church wondered aloud.

"Practice makes perfect," Sarge responded to their stares, "Anything for my little princess."

"Yeah, well, what happened with that one dance," Thumper asked.

"Errr… You see…," Sarge stuttered.

"What happened," Washington asked.

"There was a father-daughter dance thing that **he** was supposed to be taking her to," Thumper responded, jabbing a thumb at Sarge, "But the night before, plans changed. She had a dress picked out and everything. Of course, Redding just acted like it was nothing, but still…"

"New orders got in the way of leave," Sarge grumbled.

"Sure," Thumper said, skeptic, before turning back to his scope. "I really do wish you guys could see her at her peak," Thumper said into the radio, "Seeing as someone else missed it." Thumper turned back towards Sarge, pointedly. Except, Sarge was gone. "Uhhh…," Thumper said, staring.

"What is it," Washington asked turning around.

"Where'd Sarge go," Church asked.

"Hmmm… Hey, Thumper. Check the entrance," Washington suggested. Thumper checked the entrance through the scope, "Good call. He's in a suit, headed in."

"I think your comment about the dance hit a nerve," Washington said.

"Maybe," Thumper shrugged.

"Heads up: Sarge is heading in. We haven't seen anyone problematic, so don't get concerned yet," Carolina heard in her hidden earpiece.

"What," Carolina questioned out loud.

"What is it," Simmons asked. Carolina sighed, "Apparently, Sarge is coming." Simmons and Tucker looked at the front door. Sarge was walking in, wearing a suit with a red bow tie.

"What's he doing here," Tucker asked, looking at Carolina and Simmons. Both shrugged. Caboose dizzily approached them, "Why is everyone moving so fast?"

"I think she put him through the spin cycle one too many times," Tucker commented.

"Caboose, sit down," Carolina said, offering a chair. Caboose missed and landed with a _thud_ next to it.

"Are you ok," Simmons asked. Caboose leaned back and fell over, "Hi Sheila! Why are you driving around me?".

"I think we should just leave him," Tucker said. Simmons looked at Tucker, slightly appalled.

"Good idea," Carolina agreed. Simmons gave her the same look. "Do you want to shake him up more," Carolina asked.

"Well, no…" Simmons responded thoughtfully.

"Dad? What are you doing in here," Skye whispered urgently.

"I owe you a dance, don't I," Sarge responded, arms crossed. Skye looked confused. "That father-daughter dance," Sarge pointed out.

"The what," Skye asked, completely lost.

"Forgive and forever forget," Carolina muttered under her breath.

"But, a dance would be wonderful," Skye said, excited.

"What's Sarge doing here," Grif said, still stuffing his face as he talked. Simmons, confused, responded, "I guess he came to dance?" Grif nearly choked on his food when he started laughing, "Him? Dance? Ha!"

"We'll see," Carolina shrugged.

"Huh," Tucker, Simmons, and Grif looked at Carolina.

"When he did visit, apparently he would help her practice," Carolina clarified.

"Doesn't mean he's good," Grif pointed out.

"He's probably the reason why Redding's good at making up for the other person," Tucker said. Carolina shrugged. " _Carmen Suite No. 1, Les Toreadors_ " began to play.

"Huh," Carolina said thoughtfully.

"What is it," Simmons asked.

"Her favorite song," Carolina responded.

"So she'll be really good at dancing to it," Simmons suggested. Carolina shrugged, "She never danced to it in competitions." Tucker raised an eyebrow, "So maybe she sucks at it?" The group looked on as Skye and Sarge began to dance. Within no time at all, the two were commanding the dance floor. Tucker, Simmons, and Grif all dropped their jaws simultaneously as they realized both Skye _and_ Sarge were dancing perfectly with the song. Grif's plate was left ignored from sheer shock.

"S-S-Sarge can dance," Simmons stuttered, shocked.

"And isn't it wonderful," Donut chimed in cheerily next to them, eyes twinkling with joy.

"Oh, nice job earlier," Grif muttered distractedly, unable to take his eyes off the dancing. Donut looked at Grif, shocked.

"Oh, wow! Who knew Sarge could dance," Doc said. His and Teddy's eyes were glued to the display. Boone was lazily watching, "Whatever."

"You can't even watch dancing without complaining," Teddy asked, a little sad. Boone huffed. They kept watching for a little bit. Suddenly, Doc and Boone noticed something on the screen. Teddy was too distracted watching Redding.

"What was that," Doc asked.

"Oi, Thumper, go back," Boone said into the radio.

"What," Thumper's voice asked back.

"Look at the overhang again," Boone said urgently.

"What's up," Teddy asked, confused. The display looked up at a second floor overhang, with a glass railing. A figure in black armor with white accents could be seen looking down on the proceedings. "Shit," Teddy said, wide-eyed.

"Uh, that's a friend, right," Doc asked nervously. Boone started hitting buttons on the control panel, hurriedly starting up the pelican.

"No, far from it," Teddy replied ominously.

"There's no fucking way," Thumper said, shaken.

"What's wrong," Washington asked.

"How is he here? Why," Church asked, upset.

"I don't know," Thumper shot back, packing up the rifle.

"Will someone tell me what's going on," Washington demanded.

"That guy in the armor," Thumper said, pointing towards the labs, "Is the reason why Redding is missing a leg. And he means trouble." Thumper quick hopped over the edge of the roof, onto the scaffolding below.

"Fair enough," Washington replied, before following.

As the song came to an end, Sarge and Skye's performance was greeted with a round of applause. "That was awesome," Donut exclaimed, running up to them. He was followed by Simmons, Houston, and Caboose.

"I never knew you could dance, Sarge," Simmons said. Sarge scratched his head, not knowing how to respond, "Err…"

"Dad always helped me practice when he was visiting," Skye said, face beaming.

"That was quite the performance," a gruff voice behind them said. They turned around. A man in his late forties was approaching them in a lab coat. His brown hair was intermingled with gray and white, effectively turning it tan.

"Doctor Hand, I presume," Skye said, curtsying. Hand bowed back, "Indeed, that would be me."

"We were actually hoping to speak with you this evening," Skye said.

"Oh, really," Hand responded, surprised.

"Carolina, we've got **big** trouble," Thumper's voice said in Carolina's ear.

"Huh," Carolina questioned, turning away.

"What is it," Tucker asked. Carolina paused, listening.

"Before we speak, though, I must introduce my benefactor. Without him, I wouldn't have been able to create the Flashback Bracelets," Hand said, smiling.

"The what," Houston asked.

"The Flashback Bracelet, m'dear! You haven't heard of it? If something happens to you and causes death, the bracelet will bring you back! I thought everyone in Kreuzotter had one," Hand responded with a chuckle.

"Bring you back," Simmons began.

"From death," Donut finished. The group just stared, wide-eyed.

"You kind of sound like a male, m'dear," Hand said to Donut. Skye noticed that everyone around them was wearing a thick, black bracelet. Carolina was searching the second-floor overhang.

"Don't tell me—," Grif started saying.

"There," Carolina hissed, pointing towards the soldier in black and white.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," Hand announced, "Thank you for coming here tonight. As you all know, Hand & Schlange Laboratories is responsible for the Flashback Bracelets, of which I see most of you are wearing."

"Are there seriously people who aren't wearing one? My uncle would've died if he wasn't wearing one," Donut heard someone whisper.

"Actually, he did. But it brought him back," their friend whispered.

"The truth of the matter, though, is that I merely designed the bracelet and its method of administering the serum. The serum in question was designed by my friend, and the man responsible for funding this project's research, Mr. Schlange," Hand announced, indicating the top of a glass staircase that led to the second-floor overhang. Thumper and Washington came skidding through the front door, as the crowd looked up to where Hand was indicating. The soldier in black and white stepped forward to the top of the stairs, arms stretched wide. Thumper and Skye growled at his appearance.

"Thank you, Dr. Hand, for that wonderful introduction. But I have a confession to make," the soldier chuckled, "I must admit, you people have a strange liking for snakes. You accepted me as simple as a child accepts that one plus one equals two. Now, I'm not one to beat around the bush. I'm sure that Miss Redding can tell you my **real** name." The soldier pointed at Skye, "If you would, Skye." Skye growled loudly, fists clenched. "I see. So, you wish to keep me your little secret," the soldier chuckled.

" **CRYPT** ," Skye snarled defiantly. Houston stared wide-eyed, "Him."

"Who," Simmons asked. Carolina, Grif, Tucker, Washington, and Thumper grouped with the others.

"Easy, Redding," Thumper cautioned, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Civilians."

"Civilians? I don't see any civilians," the soldier laughed, looking at the crowd below him. The audience looked around and muttered amongst themselves in confusion. "I only see loyal subjects," the soldier laughed, pulling out a small control.

"No," shouted Skye, Carolina, Thumper, and Washington in unison.

"Why, yes. And it's Necro now," the soldier sneered, before pressing the button. Everyone wearing a Flashback Bracelet screamed in agony around them. Necro laughed triumphantly, "Watch as these mere mortals turn into my loyal subjects. I shall have an unwavering army, ready to claim for me that which is mine."

"And what supposedly is yours," Tucker shouted. Necro smirked, before pointing at Skye, "Her."

"Go fuck yourself," Skye screamed, pulling out her railgun. Sarge was right next to her with his shotgun.

"Where the hell were you guys keeping those," Grif asked.

"A Redding never goes anywhere without their gun," Sarge responded.

"But, space? Physics," Simmons questioned.

"I actually don't want to know where they hid them," Washington said. They suddenly realized that the screaming had stopped. Looking around, they were met with glazed-over eyes, staring at them.

"The door," Thumper whispered, loud enough for the group to hear. They started slowly inching towards the door.

"Why aren't they attacking," Donut asked.

"I don't know," Simmons responded.

"Thumper, Washington…" Carolina said. Both responded by tossing her a pistol each.

"It's simple: They're waiting for my orders," Necro chuckled.

"Uh oh," Simmons said. Necro looked at the corner farthest from the door, where a guy and two girls were standing. These three had not been wearing bracelets, and were staring fearfully at the crowd.

"Let's have a demonstration, shall we," Necro said, flicking a hand at the three. A group of zombs broke off and approached them. The guy stepped protectively in front of the girls, "Please, leave us alone!" One of the zombs grabbed his arm and bit it. The guy screamed in pain, falling to the floor and writhing around while clutching his arm.

"His transformation will be slow and quite painful, but he will join us," Necro mused. The girls screamed before trying to run away. Their escapes were stopped by more zombs, who bit them each in turn. Necro just laughed at them.

"We gotta get out of here," Washington stated.

"No shit," Tucker responded.

"Ashley," Thumper whispered. He shoved the sniper rifle into her hands when she turned to him.

"And you," she asked. He pulled out the gravity hammer in response, before quickly turning towards Skye, "Wait—." Thumper's words fell on deaf ears as Skye began to charge forward.

"Get her," Necro commanded, a serious look on his face. A small group of zombs leapt towards Skye. She merely swung her arm, knocking them all back. Thumper and Sarge rushed forward after her.

"We've gotta get out of here," Carolina said. The rest of the zombs were slowly approaching them.

"What about them," Washington asked, gesturing towards Sarge, Thumper, and Skye.

"They'll catch up," Carolina said. Houston looked towards Thumper, a little anxious.

"I have no command over you," Carolina said to her, "But I've got to get these guys out of here." Houston nodded, before taking off after the others. A zomb leapt at Houston as she ran. She stopped, embedded the muzzle of the sniper rifle in its chest, and pulled the trigger. The force of the blast tore open its chest and sent it flying backwards. Momentarily stunned, it pulled itself up after a minute.

"What," Houston exclaimed.

"Ain't you never fought a zombie before," Sarge said, "Shoot 'em in the head!"

"I figured it would be different, considering its nanobots instead of a virus," Houston muttered. Thumper had caught up to Skye, the syringe in his wrist extended. He grabbed Skye's shoulder, attempting to insert the syringe into her neck. She roared, throwing him back towards Sarge and Houston. Thumper did a backflip, before landing with a skid on his hands and feet like a cat. The other two just stared at him for a moment.

"Well how'd that work fer ya," Sarge asked. Thumper rolled his eyes.

"10/10 on the landing," Houston said.

"Why, thank you," Thumper responded, slightly cheery. Skye bowled through another group of zombs. "We need to get to her," Thumper said, standing up.

"We'll cover you," Church said from Sarge's shoulder.

"Weren't you with Washington," Thumper asked.

"Yeah, but I decided to come help you guys," Church responded, "The others are already outside."

"You won't be helping to **aim** , will you," Thumper asked.

"We won't shoot you in the back," Church said.

"Mighty hard to mess up a shotgun," Sarge added, "Just point and shoot."

"You'd be surprised," Thumper said, raising an eyebrow.

"Anyway, we'll cover you. You just take care of Redding," Church said.

"So why did we go so far away, again," Doc asked.

"To keep out of sight and off radar," Teddy responded, rummaging through a side panel.

"What do we do when we get there," Doc asked, nervous.

"We get everyone inside," Teddy answered.

"Guns are still offline," Boone stated. A moment passed.

"Hey," Teddy said, popping his head back out and looking at Doc, "You ever fire a missile launcher before?"

"Missile… launcher?" Doc said, tilting his head as his voice slowly turned into O'Malley's. He laughed.

"Going topside," Teddy said, passing the missile launcher to Doc, before opening a hatch in the roof.

"Now what," Tucker asked. The group was outside of the lab.

"You guys change. I'll go figure a way out," Washington responded, before taking off. Carolina and Houston vanished around a corner. Donut was close to crying again.

"Are you really gonna cry right now," Grif scoffed.

"Jenny and I were gonna have coffee at Café Biscia and talk about home interiors," Donut wailed, "But now she's a zombie!"

"Who," Simmons asked.

"She was the one wearing the purple flower dress," Donut told him.

"Oh! She was hot! Too bad it was because she thought you were a girl," Tucker shrugged.

"Oh, they all knew I wasn't a girl," Donut stated.

"So, you had a date," Tucker asked, incredulous.

"A date? What makes you think it was going to be a date," Donut asked, completely confused. Simmons stared at Donut slack-jawed while Tucker and Grif both face-palmed.

Thumper bolted forward towards Skye. Houston was sniping any enemies going at him, while Sarge covered behind them. Skye was throwing bodies around in a rage. She picked up one zomb and swung him above her head, using it to pummel other zombs in the vicinity. Thumper used the opportunity to slide in behind her, plunging the syringe into her neck. Skye roared in rage, hurling the zomb pummel across the room. She grabbed at her neck while she dropped to her knees.

"Got her! Now, we gotta cover her," Thumper said to the others.

"Got it," Sarge and Houston said in unison, moving up. A zomb suddenly leapt at Houston from behind.

"Houston, behind you," Church exclaimed. Thumper pushed her out of the way, swinging his gravity hammer down onto the zomb's head, crushing it like a tomato can.

"Thanks," Houston sputtered.

"Don't mention it," Thumper shrugged. Necro waved a hand, commanding forward something behind him. Two androids appeared next to him, white with black accents. Necro pointed at Skye, "Bring her to me." The androids hopped down, joining the mob of zombs.

"Ashley, keep them off her," Thumper said. Houston turned her attention towards the androids. Each shot of hers was dodged as they got closer.

"They can calculate your shots," Church piped up. Sarge and Thumper had their hands full with the zombs. The androids leapt at Skye.

"No," Sarge shouted. Skye suddenly shot her fists upward, sending the bots flying back.

"Welcome back," Thumper commented as Skye stood up.

"Fucking hate that shit," she said, annoyed, as she pulled back out her railgun.

"We should get moving," Houston said.

"Yeah, and might I suggest **out** of here," Thumper added. Skye nodded in agreement.

"You think you're leaving? Think again," Necro laughed, then to the androids, "Don't just stand there. Get her!" The androids began to charge again.

"Redding," Sarge said, tossing Skye his shotgun as she turned. Skye grabbed the shotgun and spun back towards the androids. She aimed the shotgun at one, her railgun at the other, then pulled the triggers, shouting, "BOOM BITCHES!" Both androids were sent flying back. The one hit by the shotgun was riddled with holes but started to slowly recover while the other one was missing half of its torso and lay there, dead.

"Shotgun," Sarge said proudly.

"Go time," Thumper asked, knocking back a group of zombs with a swing of his gravity hammer. Skye growled before replying, "Yeah." She tossed the shotgun back to Sarge.

"How long do we wait," Grif asked.

"We can't leave without them," Donut said nervously.

"Well, it appears those things aren't as interested in us as they are them," Simmons said thoughtfully. They were standing in a semi-circle in the street outside of the labs, back in their armor. Carolina was nearby, also having changed.

"Done," Washington said, rushing over. He was followed by Caboose and Tucker.

"That was… surprisingly quick, considering," Simmons said.

"Wow, you guys actually got him back in his suit before the others got out here," Grif said, surprised.

"You owe me ten bucks," Simmons said to Grif, who sighed in response.

"Incoming," Thumper shouted from the front door. He was immediately followed by Houston, who darted around the corner of the building. Sarge and Skye brought up the rear. Skye fired the railgun at the top of the doors, causing it to collapse.

"That should spare us a moment," she said.

"What took you guys so long," Tucker asked.

"Someone had a small tantrum," Thumper shrugged. The guys looked at him, confused.

"You're making me sound like a child," Skye said. Attention turned to her.

"Wait, when did you change back to your armor," Grif asked, pointing towards the red armor Skye was back in.

"Just now," she shrugged.

"And we missed you undressing," Tucker asked, disappointed.

"Watch yer mouth," Sarge growled in warning. Skye punched him softly in the chest with the side of her fist. Sarge's suit faded back to his armor.

"Hologram suits are so old-fashioned, Dad," Skye chuckled.

"Are we ready to go," Thumper asked.

"What about Houston," Simmons asked.

"Hurry up," Houston said from next to Carolina, back in her own suit.

"Oh, uhhh…," Simmons said.

"Dammit," Tucker muttered.

"Time to go," Carolina shouted.

"I've got us a, um, ride waiting around the corner," Washington said. The group quick skirted the corner and found… a postal truck.

"You're kidding, right," Grif asked.

"It's all I could find on such short notice," Washington said.

"That's disappointing," Tucker said. Washington sighed.

"Let's move," Skye said, hopping onto the roof of the truck.

"What," Grif asked.

"Just get in," Carolina said, hopping up next to Skye before whispering, "I am not getting stuck in there with them."

"Thumper, Agent Washington, up here with us," Skye commanded.

"Huh," Washington asked as Thumper climbed up.

"Why don't you guys have to cram in here with us," Tucker complained.

"Because we're gonna keep those things away from the truck," Skye said, as they all heard a crash from the labs.

"Hurry up," Grif said from the front left of the truck. Donut had hopped in the other side of the front. The others piled into the back as Washington climbed on top of the truck.

"All set," Skye shouted towards the front.

"Ok, let's g—," Grif started saying as he turned forward.

"What's wrong," Simmons asked.

"The fuck is the wheel," Grif asked, confused. He turned to his right, where Donut was starting the truck. "No! No fucking way! You're not driving," Grif shouted. There was a crash from the alley.

"No time! Just go," Thumper shouted.

"Hold on," Donut shouted back, which was met with terrified and desperate scrambling for good handholds. He shoved the gearshift into first, slammed his foot onto the gas, and carefully released the clutch. The postal truck leapt forward as zombs began to spill out from around the corner. A shot from Skye's rail gun knocked the zombs back.

"How do you plan on holding them back," Washington asked Thumper.

"Hmm? Oh, right," Thumper responded, "Hey, Car—." Carolina was already tossing him Washington's and his own pistols, switching instead to using her battle rifle.

"Annd we're in business," Thumper said satisfactorily. The postal truck sped downhill as the road became a hill.

"You'll go faster if you shift out of first," Grif said matter-of-factly.

"I know. We're in fourth, about to switch to fifth," Donut replied.

"When did that happen," Tucker questioned. Donut smoothly slid the gearshift into fifth, with no hiccups from the engine, "I've been doing it as we've sped up?" Tucker looked at Grif, who responded by shrugging and staring at the gearshift in disbelief. More zombs started piling out of other buildings as they flew by. There were a few people who hadn't been transformed yet, but that status didn't last for long as hordes of zombs attacked them. Carolina and Thumper covered the back, while Skye and Washington cleared out in front of the truck.

"So, what's the plan," Simmons shouted out of a slightly cracked rear door.

"We wait for the cavalry," Skye shouted back.

"And how long is that gonna take," Grif shouted out his window. Skye looked over her shoulder as _Beatrice_ roared into view.

"Right on time," she mumbled, smiling. Doc and Teddy were standing on top, weapons ready. "Took ya long enough," Skye chuckled into the radio.

"Hey, we waited exactly where you told us to," Boone replied back, "So don't blame us, Cappy." Skye snarled a little.

"Someone's cranky because they didn't get to take a nap," Teddy chuckled.

"It's too late now to sneak in a couple more inches of sleep," Thumper said. Boone's growl echoed over the radio.

"So, how're we supposed to get on," Grif asked.

"You're too hot up front," Boone responded.

"Sorry, I didn't have a chance to check under the hood," Donut responded. There was a very audible **_THUD_** over the radio from Boone's face palm.

"He meant enemies," Tucker hissed.

"Oooohhhhh," Donut responded.

"Wanna give us a hand," Washington asked.

"Thought you'd never ask," Teddy chuckled, "Let's clear up some of this clutter!" Him and Doc began blasting the zombs in front of the truck. One of Doc's missiles hit close enough to cause the entire truck to shudder.

"The fuck was that," Tucker shouted.

"Watch where you're aiming that thing," Grif yelled as well.

"Sorry," O'Malley cackled unapologetically. As the general area in front of the truck cleared out, Boone brought _Beatrice_ forward. Once the pelican was fully in front of the truck, she matched speed and came to fly right above the ground.

"Are we driving in," Grif asked.

"We're too big," Simmons stated. Suddenly, a set of red-armored fingers pierced the roof of the truck in the front.

"What the fuck," Grif asked, surprised. The bottom of Thumper's hammer pierced the roof in the back.

"You better hold on," Skye shouted, grabbing hold of Washington's ankle. Thumper and Carolina were holding onto the gravity hammer.

"Huh," Simmons asked.

"Spin 'er around," Boone said over the radio.

"Yessir," Donut replied nervously. Simmons and Tucker exchanged a fearful look, before grabbing whatever they could along with one of Caboose's shoulders each. Houston found herself a handhold along the side as Sarge grabbed onto a handle in the ceiling. Donut slammed the wheel to the left while pulling the parking brake, effectively causing the vehicle to spin. Grif held onto the frame of the truck as best he could. Washington would have been thrown clean off, had Skye not been holding onto his ankle, but instead fell sideways. Donut threw the truck into reverse and slammed on the gas as they came to the end of the spin. Grif looked to his left and saw Washington through the window. He gave Washington a slight wave, who sighed in annoyance.

"What're you doing just hanging around," Thumper asked jokingly, offering Washington a hand up.

"You should try this, it'll do you wonders," Washington replied, taking hold of the proffered hand. Skye let go of his ankle as he pulled himself up.

"I'll pass," Thumper chuckled. Carolina knelt down and smacked the back door, "Open up." Sarge's head popped out as the doors swung open, "You knocked?"

"Get ready to jump," Carolina commanded. Tucker's head popped out next to Sarge, "Where are we jumping to?" Boone opened the hatch. "Oh," Tucker said, realizing the plan.

"Hurry it up," Boone shouted.

"We're really jumping," Tucker asked.

"Come on, man. You'll be fine, see," Church tried to reassure, a full-sized version of his hologram appearing in the back of the pelican.

"Easy for you to say," Tucker shouted at him. Suddenly, Houston leapt from the back of the truck into the pelican.

"I'm in," she said over the radio.

"Show the boys how it's done," Skye chuckled. There was a pause as the others inside the truck looked at each other. Sarge set his jaw and hopped over next. Turning around, he said, "What you waiting for, Simmons? Beat those Blues over here! You too, Grif!" Simmons shuffled nervously, then leapt while shouting, "Geronimo!"

"Do I have to," Grif asked.

"Yes," Sarge and Simmons shouted unanimously. Grif pulled himself to the back with a sigh.

"All right, here I co—." Grif started saying, as Caboose leapt across.

"Did I win," Caboose asked.

"Grif! You took too long," Sarge shouted angrily.

"Whatever," Grif shrugged, before leaping across.

"For real," Tucker questioned. Carolina leapt over, followed by Washington.

"Just jump," Simmons shouted. Tucker sighed, then leapt. His foot slipped a little, causing him to start falling back.

"Whoa," Tucker shouted. Carolina and Washington grabbed him and helped him steady. Back on the truck, Skye patted Thumper's shoulder before heading in the direction of Donut's door. Thumper quick hopped into the pelican.

"Private Donut," Skye shouted.

"Yes," Donut questioningly answered back.

"When I tell you to, you're gonna spin your door towards _Beatrice_ ," Skye commanded.

"Um, ok," Donut replied.

"Pitcher's on the mound," Thumper said over the radio. Teddy gave Doc a small slap on the back, smiling, "That's my cue. Keep it clear." He opened the top hatch and dropped into the pelican. Taking a catcher's stance, Teddy said over the radio, "Ready at home plate." Skye grabbed the frame of the truck above the door, throwing it open and shouting, "Now, Private!" Donut spun the truck sideways, his door facing _Beatrice_. Skye reached into the truck, grabbed Donut, and threw him towards the pelican. Teddy caught him as he came tumbling and yelling into the back. Skye was right behind Donut, landing with a skid. "Take us up," she shouted to Boone, who started raising the pelican into the sky. The postal truck skidded before rolling the rest of the way down the hill, bowling over groups of zombs in its path.

"Uhhh, guys? Can I come back in," Doc asked over the radio, kicking on the door of the hatch a bit. Thumper let him in.

"So, where do we go from here," Washington asked. Kreuzotter disappeared below them as they rose above the clouds. Skye and Sarge were standing on the still open hatch doors, while everyone else was crammed more inside.

"We should—," Skye started saying. Suddenly, the pelican bucked, jostling everyone. Sarge fell backwards out of the pelican. "Dad," Skye shouted, before leaping out after him.

"Shield, take it," Church said to Tucker, before vanishing. A bubble shield formed around the pelican from Tucker's suit.

"Shit," Teddy yelled.

"Go get them," Thumper shouted at Boone.

"I can't," Boone yelled back, despaired, "We're caught in some sort of tractor beam!"

"What's below us," Thumper asked.

"My panel is completely blacked out," Boone shouted back, giving Thumper a depressed look.

"Shit," Thumper yelled.


	3. Arc Three

"Ever wonder why we're here," Grif asked aloud.

"I'm pretty sure I have a grasp on why we're here," Simmons responded.

"Why is it always us," Grif asked.

"That is the million dollar question," Washington said.

"Will you guys just shut it," Tucker asked, annoyed. Everyone was bound to the walls by their wrists. The air was gloomy and solemn due to Sarge, Skye, and Church being gone. Tucker sighed, then looking at Carolina, "What's the plan?" Carolina didn't look up from the floor. "Hello? Carolina," Tucker insisted.

"Will you be quiet? I'm trying to think," Carolina snapped. Thumper sighed, "At least someone can still think."

"I can't believe they're gone," Donut suddenly wailed.

"Really? Dude, we've got bigger problems now," Tucker said. Donut looked at him, tears welling in his eyes. Suddenly, Teddy's eyes began to tear up as well, "Sis…" Tucker looked at Skye's team. They all looked like they were about to give up. Tucker sighed. Washington suddenly said, "Tell us." Thumper looked up at him, "What?"

"Tell us what happened between Redding and Necro," Washington clarified.

"Oh, that," Thumper responded. He paused for a moment, then, "It started back when King was the Captain…"

" _Gotta try harder if you wanna catch my braid," Skye chuckled, dodging Boone's cross-table lunge._

 _"You'll never get it, Private," Thumper laughed, nearly choking on his food. Boone slouched over to a corner to eat his meal in defeat. Skye gave Thumper a look._

 _"Aw, come on. It's funny! A Private thinking he can do that? I can't even do that, and I'm a Sergeant Major," Thumper shrugged._

 _"You're predictable," Skye pointed out, "And I know how you fight."_

 _"Hah, right," Thumper laughed, "But seriously, that one's stubborn."_

 _"You're confusing stubbornness and determination," Skye said, crossing her arms, amused._

 _"Is there a difference," Thumper asked. Skye shrugged, "Anyways, it keeps things interesting."_

 _"Interesting," Thumper questioned, then pointing with his fork, "Don't you give this challenge to everyone?"_

 _"I do, but everyone else gives up within a week," Skye responded, then jabbing a thumb towards Boone, "Except one."_

 _"Hmmm…," Thumper thought it over for a moment, then shrugged, "I guess as long as_ _ **I'm**_ _not the one getting their ass kicked." He chuckled before returning to his food._

 _"Ah, Redding, thank you for joining us," King said jovially. Captain James King was easy to spot in his royal blue armor with gold accents, a joke that was forced upon him by the others due to his name. He was leaning against a desk with his arms crossed and a smile on his face, although his brown eyes gave away how tired he actually was from his years of service, a black USB-like device hanging from around his neck. Next to him stood First Lieutenant Robert Smith, who was less lax and stood with his hands clasped behind him._

 _"Of course," Skye responded with a smile, "What did you wish to discuss?"_

 _"As you're already aware, Smith will be leaving us soon, and I won't be too far behind him," King stated._

 _"Yes," Skye responded, glancing at the floor._

 _"That leaves the team with just Walters, Rabbit, and yourself," Smith said in a gruff voice._

 _"Correct," Skye answered again. King propelled himself off the desk, the top of his head even with Smith's nose, "I want you to start thinking of who you're going to bring on." Skye looked up._

 _"It's going to be your team. You choose who'll be on it. Come up with at least four, and we'll take them on our next mission. See who fits best," King stated._

 _"Whatcha thinking about, Sis?" Skye had been lost in thought, looking out the window. She turned at the sound of Teddy's voice, "Ah, Teddy. Just business stuff." Teddy stood next to her, "Anything I can help with?"_

 _"Hmmm… Perhaps," Skye said, thinking, "I need to come up with a roster of candidates to bring onto the team when King and Smith leave."_

 _"Oh, that's not an easy one," Teddy commented, raising his eyebrows._

 _"I have some of it figured out," Skye said, "But I need to make sure we're balanced." Teddy thought for a moment, "Well, isn't Thumper's buddy good with computers? He'd be good to take over for Smith."_

 _"Huh? Which one," Skye asked._

 _"The one he's always talking baseball with. Uhhh… Houston! Corporal Houston," Teddy exclaimed, snapping his fingers._

 _"Ah, him. That does sound like a good one," Skye said, grateful. The two thought in silence for a moment. "Perhaps we should add Kumar to the list," Skye finally said._

 _"Oh yeah! He's a really good sniper," Teddy said excitedly._

 _"What are you guys talking about," Thumper asked, joining them at the window._

 _"Who to possibly bring up to the team," Teddy responded, grinning._

 _"We need just one more. Any suggestions," Skye asked, raising a brow._

 _"Hmmm…" Thumper thought, then, "How about Hous-."_

 _"Teddy already suggested him," Skye interjected._

 _"Oh," Thumper was taken aback, "Uhhh…" Half a minute passed. Thumper shrugged, "How about Clarkson?" Skye thought for a second, "Ok."_

 _"Really? How many did you need," Thumper asked._

 _"Four," King said from behind Teddy. The group turned their attention towards him. "I find it amusing that I told_ _ **you**_ _to come up with candidates, and you consulted with the others. No doubt, you'll all function together quite well," King mused, smiling, "Have you figured out a good list yet?"_

 _"Yes sir," Skye answered._

 _"Good. Go round them up. We have a mission." He turned, then over his shoulder, "Oh, also, I'm adding one to it. No worries, I want him to show what we don't want. Hopefully, it'll stick into his head this time that he needs to change his attitude. Toodiloo!"_

 _Skye, Thumper, and Teddy were sitting along one side and towards the front of the pelican, Dante. Along the opposing wall sat Corporal Austin Houston (white with dark green accents), PFC Richard Clarkson (yellow with orange accents), Private Vihaan Kumar (light blue with brown accents), Private Michelle Whitaker (pink with yellow accents), and Private Nick Crypt (black with white accents). King and Smith stood right behind the pilot's seat, which was occupied by Boone, who was filling in as escort._

 _"Alright, listen up," Smith stated loudly. King cleared his throat as everyone in the back turned their attention towards him._

 _"We have been tasked with shutting down a rebel base on Neptune-8," King said loudly, "Simple enough. Yet, this mission will serve to help us determine which of you will permanently be joining this fire team." The candidates all perked up. Crypt quick glanced at Skye, before grinning smugly to himself. Thumper noticed, frowning. He leaned over to Skye, whispering in her ear, "Did you invite him?" Skye glanced sideways at him, prominently unamused. "Good," Thumper whispered in relief, "I can't stand that one."_

 _"The aim will be to take down the base without risking civilian casualties," King said._

 _"It can't be that hard, can it," Clarkson asked._

 _"The base is located in downtown Crusoe," Smith stated._

 _"But it's probably in some run down warehouse, right," Clarkson questioned again._

 _"The downtown area of Crusoe alone is home to over 200,000 people. Also, only 30 businesses in the entire city have been shut down in the past ten years, all of which were in the outer districts," Whitaker stated, sounding like an android._

 _"Thank you, Encyclopedia," Clarkson rolled his eyes, "Because that was sooo helpful."_

 _"What she's trying to say is that there are no abandoned warehouses," Kumar pointed out, "They're running some sort of business as a disguise."_

 _"What, like Team Rocket," Clarkson asked._

 _"How did you become a First Class," Kumar questioned._

 _"Got ten of my buds to sign on as well," Clarkson responded slightly quieter, scratching his head._

 _"What if we were to lock all entrances? At least keep the flow of civilians to a minimum," Austin suggested._

 _"There we go. A good start to the plan," King mused, waiting for more from the candidates._

 _"And…," Clarkson questioned. King just tilted his head at him. Clarkson just looked confused._

 _"_ _ **We**_ _are to devise the plan," Whitaker said, annoyed. Her, Clarkson, Austin, and Kumar began to think. Crypt just sat with his hands behind his head, glancing at Skye every so often with a creepy smile. Skye just stared at her crossed arms, bouncing her right leg._

 _"What's up," Thumper questioned._

 _"Hm? Nothing," Skye answered._

 _"You look like you're nervous about something," Thumper chuckled. Skye gave him a confused look. "Your leg," Thumper asked, pointing._

 _"Huh? Oh, that," Skye responded, then chuckling, "I caught my shin while shaving. It's just been bugging the shit outta me."_

 _"Y'know, sometimes you get too comfy with saying stuff," Thumper sighed._

 _"Says the doctor," Skye shrugged. Thumper chuckled, shaking his head._

 _"Any other ideas," King asked, a bit disappointed._

 _"Why don't we just blow 'em sky high," Crypt suggested looking again at Skye._

 _"No explosives," Skye commanded._

 _"Aw, come on. You know you wanna," Crypt crooned._

 _"What I_ _ **don't**_ _want is unnecessary casualties," Skye stated through narrowed eyes, "Which means_ _ **no explosives**_ _." Crypt shrugged, "You've heard my idea. Not like these losers will come up with anything better." Kumar, Whitaker, Clarkson, and Austin all looked at Crypt angrily. King sighed as Smith rolled his eyes._

 _"We're almost there, sir," Boone announced._

 _"Ok, plan time is over," King said, then turning around and pointing through the window, "Set us over there, Private." As Boone worked on setting down Dante, King turned back to the others, "First, Smith'll set off the fire alarms on the first floor. That should hopefully clear out as many civilians as possible. Then, we'll enter and split into teams. Houston will maintain entrances and keep them locked down." Dante came to a rest. As the hatch opened, everyone began to spill out._

 _"Where would you like me to wait, sir," Boone asked, a slight tone of boredom in his voice._

 _"What do you mean," Skye asked, "You're coming, too."_

 _"Wait, what," Boone asked, shocked._

 _"Move it, Private," King shouted._

 _"But, wait, huh? I didn't even bring my rifle," Boone stammered._

 _"Forgetting your weapon, that's a point deduction," Thumper scoffed jokingly._

 _"I thought I was just flying you all out," Boone stammered some more._

 _"Here," Teddy said, offering his machine gun, "Try this."_

 _"Huh," Boone questioned again, confused beyond a doubt._

 _"_ _ **That's**_ _a rebel base," Clarkson questioned, pointing at the single-story building._

 _"_ _ **That**_ _is the Highway to Hell nightclub," Smith responded gruffly._

 _"Sounds like the kind of place that would extend down, not up," Kumar commented._

 _"Precisely," King said._

 _"Nightclub? So it should be empty, seeing as its daytime, right," Clarkson asked with a shrug._

 _"They keep the bar open all day long. Most people who want a drink go here, seeing as it's famous for it's Flaming Bazooka," Whitaker rattled off._

 _"That sounds real good about now," Clarkson said, lost in thought._

 _"No alcohol on a mission," Smith stated with a growl._

 _"I know," Clarkson muttered, "Was jus' saying." Smith pulled out a small device and began typing on it. After a moment, they could all hear the faint sound of a fire alarm going off, which was followed by a small group of people rushing out of the nightclub, most of whom scattered and vanished._

 _"Let's go," King commanded. Smith handed Austin the device, before following the others. "Comms up," King said._

 _"Up," Everyone else responded in turn. Austin was left on the rooftop._

 _Thumper and Teddy entered through the front doors, carefully sweeping the area. "Clear," Thumper radioed. The rest of the group followed._

 _"We're in," King said over the radio. Clarkson and Whitaker turned at the sound of the locks clicking._

 _"Creepy," Clarkson commented._

 _"No going back now," Whitaker stated._

 _"You guys aren't scared, now, are ya," Kumar teased. Whitaker scoffed, while Clarkson shook his head._

 _"Three doors," Smith observed._

 _"Three different paths," Thumper said in response._

 _"Whitaker, Kumar. You two are with Rabbit. Boone, you're with Smith and Walters. Clarkson, Crypt, with Redding and I," King commanded, "Rabbit, go right. Smith, left. We'll take mid." The groups formed up and went through their assigned doors._

 _"I wonder where this leads," Clarkson questioned loudly. King and Skye looked at him. "What," he shrugged. Skye put a finger to her helmet, where her lips would be. "Oh, right," Clarkson whispered._

 _"I don't even know why they brought you along," Crypt said, bored. Clarkson looked at him. "It's obvious I'm being brought up to the team," Crypt gloated, brushing his fingers on his chest, "The captain chose me himself for this mission." Clarkson glared at him._

 _"Why can't I just punch his teeth out," Skye whispered angrily to King._

 _"Easy now," King whispered back, "We have to set the example."_

 _"By_ _ **allowing**_ _him to harass the others," Skye questioned._

 _"When he fucks up, you have free range," King responded, "But right now, ignore the chatter." Skye huffed in frustration. "So, how's his fighting coming along," King suddenly asked._

 _"Hm," Skye questioned._

 _"Private Boone's," King clarified._

 _"Oh, pretty well, actually," Skye responded, "He actually is starting to keep me on my toes." King gave her a shocked glance, "Keeping_ _ **you**_ _on your toes?"_

 _"Yep," Skye answered._

 _"Well, let's not tell him that," King chuckled, "It might go to his head. Or not. I don't know with that one." Skye shrugged. Crypt frowned in the back angrily._

 _"Well, it appears to be prominent that Corporal Houston will be chosen," Whitaker stated._

 _"Ah, he is the highest rank amongst us," Kumar shrugged, "They probably already figured he'd be on the team even before the mission." Thumper sighed and shook his head. "Clarkson probably won't go up, though," Kumar stated, shrugging again._

 _"In combat and intellectual stats, he is lacking," Whitaker analyzed, "Although he has a surprising amount of good luck."_

 _"When it comes to combat, I take the lead," Kumar said smugly._

 _"But war isn't all about fighting skills," Whitaker said, frowning, "There is strategy involved. And strategy requires a certain level of intellectual skill."_

 _"And I'll give you that lead," Kumar responded, throwing his hands up, "I don't know anyone whose head is possibly more filled with random facts than yours." Whitaker glared at him sideways. "That was a compliment," Kumar followed up._

 _"I wonder how Cap and Sis are doing," Teddy said in a whisper._

 _"King is likely having to keep Redding under wraps," Smith responded, "Truthfully, I would not enjoy being stuck with that… miscreant…"_

 _"Huh," Teddy questioned, "Oh, you mean Crypt. He's not very nice, is he?"_

 _"He's a problem is what he is," Smith growled._

 _"I hope he isn't being_ _ **too**_ _problematic for them," Teddy thought aloud, frowning, "What do you think—." Teddy turned and noticed that Boone was slowly falling further and further behind, trying to carry the machine gun. Smith turned as well, "Hurry up, Private."_

 _"Yes, sir," Boone responded through gritted teeth._

 _"I'll help you," Teddy offered, reaching towards the gun._

 _"I've got it," Boone muttered, setting his jaw and picking up the pace a bit._

 _"You're a stubborn one, aren't you," Smith muttered. Suddenly, they heard something fall up ahead._

 _"We have movement," Smith's voice came over the radio._

 _"Roger that," King responded. The group came to the end of their corridor, where a metal door stood with a red light above it._

 _"That looks suspicious," Clarkson commented._

 _"Oh, no, never," Skye chuckled._

 _"So how're we gonna get in," Clarkson asked._

 _"You can try the door," King responded._

 _"Wouldn't they have locked it," Clarkson questioned._

 _"People can be surprisingly forgetful," King answered, as Skye opened the unlocked door, weapons ready. The room beyond was filled with consoles and computers, but was void of people._

 _"Clear," Skye announced. The group filed into the room. King walked to a console and pressed a few buttons. On the wall across from him was a giant screen, which responded by showing a bunch of security camera footage._

 _"We had a false alarm," Smith radioed in, "Mouse knocked over a broom."_

 _"I see that," King responded. He was staring at one of the feeds, which showed Teddy crouched over a broom, while Boone and Smith stood close by. As King watched, Teddy lifted the broom._

 _"Awww, poor thing got squished underneath," Teddy said sadly on the feed._

 _"That's gross," Boone stated. Smith had been looking around, discovering the camera's location after a moment. He nodded at it._

 _"Should we send this feed over to Houston," Skye asked._

 _"Good idea," King responded. He pulled out a small USB and plugged it into the computer, "Sending controls over to you, Houston." A few seconds later, Austin radioed, "I'm in."_

 _"Good. Ok, then, Rabbit? Update," King continued._

 _"Nothing really," Thumper's voice responded, "All we've found is trashed rooms. Looks like they cleared out quick. And recent."_

 _"Be on your guard, then," King cautioned._

 _"Now what," Clarkson asked. King pushed a few more buttons, causing a hologram map to appear in the middle of the room. Skye walked over to it and examined it, "Looks like our hall stops at this room. But this room connects to the other corridors via those doors." She pointed to the doors on the sides of the room._

 _"Thumper's group won't have very much more to go, either," she continued, "Their corridor goes only a little bit past this room, before looping around and connecting with Smith's corridor."_

 _"So everyone's gonna group back up over there," Clarkson asked, pointing to the door to Thumper's corridor._

 _"Close," Skye responded, then jabbing a thumb at the opposite door, "But try that side." Clarkson frowned, "Oh."_

 _"Heads up. We got non-friendlies just ahead of Smith," Houston said over the radio._

 _Smith, Teddy, and Boone were engaged in a firefight with rebels up the hall from them. Teddy was firing a Saw. Smith was using a battle rifle, while placing himself enough behind Boone to keep him from being constantly pushed back by the machine gun's fire. To their right was a door with a red light above it. The voices of King's group were easily audible._

 _"Let's go provide some backup," King could be heard saying._

 _"Yes sir," Skye's voice responded._

 _"What are you doing," Clarkson's voice asked._

 _"Stay out of my way," Crypt's voice hissed._

 _"Is that… Is that a bomb," Clarkson's voice exclaimed in panic._

 _"WHAT," Skye's voice boomed._

 _"Huh," Boone questioned starting to turn his attention towards the door._

 _"Private, eyes forward," Smith commanded. Boone quickly refocused on the firefight. The rebels were starting to thin. There was a loud thud from the wall to their right, which had been caused by Crypt's body colliding with it after being thrown by Skye. They glanced at the door when they heard Skye shout, "Shit!" King yelling, "Redding," was the last thing Smith, Teddy, and Boone heard before a loud explosion rocked the walls._

 _"The hell was that," Teddy shouted._

 _"King, what's going on," Smith radioed. There was no response. "Redding, report." Still nothing. "PFC Clarkson. Private Crypt. Come in!" There was a slight bit of static._

 _"The feed went dark for King's room," Austin's voice said._

 _"We gotta get in there," Teddy stated, worried._

 _"The doors went into auto-lockdown," Austin said, "But I can get around that. I just need a minute."_

 _"Get them open. No delays," Smith commanded._

 _"Smith," Thumper's voice questioned._

 _"Rabbit," Smith responded._

 _"The fuck is going on," Thumper asked, "We heard an explosion, but I can't reach King or Redding."_

 _"We're working on getting in," Smith responded, "But it doesn't sound good. Be ready."_

 _"Here we go," Austin announced._

 _"We're in," Thumper reported. The door next to Teddy opened a little, before becoming jammed. "Shit," Thumper's voice came loud and clear through the opening._

 _"Walters! Get that door open," Smith commanded loudly. Teddy stopped firing and, pressing his shoulder to the edge of the door, pushed it the rest of the way open. He rushed inside. "Hold them back," Smith commanded to Boone, before rushing through the door._

 _Smith came to a quick stop when he discovered the scene inside. There was blood everywhere, along with destroyed electronics. Thumper was crouched over an unconscious Redding, frantically tying off what was left of her right leg. Teddy was nearby, not knowing how to help. To Smith's right, in the corner, was an unconscious Crypt, who had been just clear of the blast._

 _"Where's King," Smith demanded. His question was met with silence. Smith looked at the opposing door. Whitaker was staring in horror, unable to move. Kumar was just past the door, his vomiting audible. A whimper to Smith's left drew his attention. Clarkson was huddled against the screen, covered in blood, a hand laying on the floor not far off. "Shit," Smith muttered._

 _"What's going on," Austin radioed, concern riddling his voice._

 _"Whitaker, get Clarkson and take him and Kumar up top. Whitaker? Whitaker! Fine," Smith said, frustrated, "Houston."_

 _"Yes sir," Austin's voice responded._

 _"Radio Comedy. We're pulling out," Smith commanded._

 _"Huh? But, the mission? King wants us to retreat," Austin asked, confused._

 _"King's dead," Smith answered flatly. A silent radio was enough for Smith to know that Austin was complying with his previous commands. "Rabbit, get Redding patched up and ready to move," Smith commanded._

 _"I-I-I can't," Thumper replied._

 _"What," Smith asked._

 _"I can't get the bleeding to stop!" Thumper looked a bit hysterical, his best friend dying under his hand._

 _"Find a way," Smith said sternly._

 _"We'd need to cauterize it," Thumper stated._

 _"How do we—PRIVATE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING," Smith shouted, as Boone ran past him with a still white-hot machine gun…_

"Then what happened," Tucker asked.

"Huh," Thumper asked, having been lost in the memory. Tucker shrugged with his hands. "Oh, right," Thumper said. He glanced sadly over at Teddy and Boone. Tears were flowing freely from Teddy's eyes, while Boone was just staring at the floor, unmoving and quiet. "After the bleeding stopped, we carried Redding back to the pelican. When we returned to the _Comedy_ , Crypt was taken into custody, and swiftly given a dishonorable discharge. Redding recovered, and was back into the fray thanks to the leg her father made her, becoming our new captain," Thumper finished. Tucker just stared at him. "What," Thumper asked.

"That's it," Tucker asked.

"Well, yeah? Did you expect more," Thumper asked.

"I don't know," Tucker shrugged. The door to the room suddenly unlocked and opened. Four zombs trudged in, Necro waltzing in behind them.

"Well, look what we have here," Necro said, "Thanks to **your fuck up** , my prize has gone missing!" Thumper, Tucker, Washington, and Carolina glared at him. "Well, no matter. All will be fixed," Necro said, and with a wave of his hand, "Come see my **special** lab." The zombs grabbed and dragged out Skye's team, followed by Necro. A few moments of silence went by.

"Now what do we do," Grif asked.

"Anyone up for 'I Spy'," Doc suggested.

"Are you fucking kidding me," Tucker responded.

"I wish I could've said good-bye, one last time," Donut sniffed.

"Bye," Caboose responded, misunderstanding.

"Oh, don't start with that," Grif huffed at Donut.

"Sarge probably had no issues with not saying good-byes," Simmons commented.

"Yeah, he'd rather just complain about us not fixing the problem," Grif grumbled.

"This is not good," Carolina growled.

"Well, no shit," Tucker said. Carolina glared at him, "Why don't **you** try something."

"I still don't know how to use this thing! Only Church did. And guess what? He's not here," Tucker responded angrily.

"You assume I've figured out the entire suit," Church said, appearing on Tucker's shoulder. Everyone just stared at him. "What," Church asked, shrugging.

"Where. **THE FUCK**. Did you come from," Tucker asked, bewildered.

"Out. Side," Church answered with a question.

"We saw you go to Redding's suit right before she leapt after Sarge. And we know they fell to their deaths," Grif stated.

"You called," Sarge said, popping his head out of a vent in the ceiling.

"You're not dead," Simmons questioned.

"Last I checked I weren't," Sarge responded, "Grif! Why are you just hanging around?" Grif sighed.

"Give me a second to get you out," Church said, vanishing from Tucker's shoulder. Sarge dropped down from the vent. Everyone's bindings suddenly unlocked and opened, except for Grif's.

"Um, guys? Help me down," Grif said, struggling a bit.

"Hold tight, I'll take care of your hanging issue," Sarge said, pointing his shotgun at Grif's face.

"Sir! Isn't that a bit much," Simmons questioned.

"Nonsense," Sarge said.

"You know what? I think I'll hang out for a bit," Grif responded.

"Stop squirming and hold still," Sarge said. Suddenly, Grif dropped as his bindings unlocked.

"Sorry about that. There were two separate circuits," Church said, reappearing on Tucker's shoulder.

"Where's Redding," Carolina questioned.

"She went after her team," Church responded, "And we should probably follow." Carolina nodded.

"So how did you guys survive," Donut asked cheerily. Sarge scratched his chin, "Well, you see…"

 _The wind was roaring as Sarge fell. "DAD," Skye shouted, not far above him._

 _"What are you doing," Sarge shouted back._

 _"Saving your ass," Skye responded, calmly, "Just do as I say."_

 _"Just gotta spread out, right," Sarge asked, "Slow ourselves down."_

 _"Actually… no," Skye shrugged, "We've already hit terminal velocity. All we can do now is prep for impact." Sarge listened intently. "Below us is ocean, so we're going feet first. So straighten yourself like you're about to land via parachute," Skye instructed. Both of them readjusted to said position._

 _"Now what," Sarge shouted, as they passed through the last of the clouds, blue spread out below them._

 _"Rest is up to you, Xi," Skye commanded. Both of their suits suddenly locked, right before they hit the water. The pair sunk to the bottom, their helmet lights turning on._

 _"You ok, Dad," Skye asked. Sarge gave her a lagging thumbs up. "Good. Xi, I need tracking active," Skye commanded._

 _"About that," Church responded._

 _"What," Skye asked._

 _"I can't seem to get anyone," Church answered._

 _"Shit," Skye said._

 _"You didn't implant your men with trackers," Sarge asked._

 _"We have trackers in our suits, but they must have been disrupted," Skye responded, then after a moment, "Wait, what? What do you mean by implant?"_

 _"Sub-derma-tacallit. Under the skin," Sarge responded._

 _"They let you do that," Church asked._

 _"How strongly are we using the word 'let'," Sarge questioned._

 _"Can you track them," Skye asked._

 _"Well, of course," Sarge said proudly._

 _"Which way," Skye asked. Sarge pointed out the direction. "I'll actually ask my team if they want to do that. Once we get back," Skye said, starting to trudge in the direction of the others._

 _"Just wait until they're asleep. No asking necessary," Sarge shrugged, following._

 _Sarge kicked the water off his boots as he walked. "Glad we're back on land," Church commented, "It was dark as shit down there."_

 _"Where to now," Skye asked, turning to Sarge._

 _"This way," Sarge said, leading the way. Through a bit of brush they found a giant door in the side of a grassy hill._

 _"How do you think they locked it," Church asked, "Holographic? Cryptic? Slide pin?"_

 _"What if they didn't lock it," Sarge responded as Skye approached the door._

 _"I'm pretty sure he would lock it," Church said back. Skye grabbed the edge of the door, and threw it open._

 _"Unlocked," she stated._

 _"Uhhh…" Church responded._

 _"What's up, Xi," Skye questioned._

 _"I'm just… Why was it so easy," Church stammered._

 _"Musta forgot," Sarge shrugged._

 _"Knowing Crypt, it's probably because he feels omnipotent. That no one can touch him," Skye said._

 _"Boy, is he in for a surprise," Church stated._

 _"You can say that again," Skye grinned, cracking her knuckles._

 _"Ok, I have a map of the place," Church stated, hovering above a console not far from the door they had entered from._

 _"Took ya long enough," Sarge grunted. Skye shot him a disapproving look._

 _"We are here," Church said, as a hologram map appeared with a flashing dot on it._

 _"Great," Skye said, "Now to figure out where to go."_

 _"Actually, here," Church responded, as another flashing dot appeared on the map, "It took me so long because I was checking the cameras."_

 _"Can you bring up the one for that room," Skye asked._

 _"Here you go," Church answered. A video feed of the others popped up in the hologram window._

 _"Dammit Grif! Hanging around and not fixing the problem," Sarge exclaimed._ ("See? I **told** you he'd say that!" "Shut up, dirtbag.")

 _"Wait, something's happening," Church stated. They watched as the door opened and Necro entered with zombs._

 _"Crypt," Skye growled. On the feed, Skye's team was dragged out of the room. "Dad, go get your men. Xi, go with him," Skye commanded._

 _"And you," Sarge asked._

 _"I'm going after my team," Skye stated, running off._

"…And then we came here, climbed through the air vent, and voila," Church finished. Most of the group was standing outside of the room now. Simmons was dropping to the ground from the air vent, while Donut waited behind him, the last one.

"Ok, so now what," Grif asked, shrugging.

"We go after the others," Carolina stated. There was a sudden creak and groan from the duct, before it gave way, dropping Donut into Grif's still outstretched arms.

"What the-," Grif stated. Donut gasped, then clasping his hands, "Grif! My her—." Grif suddenly dropped him, annoyed.

"Nope," Grif said coldly, stepping over Donut.

"This way," Church said.

"So, we have this little problem," Necro said, barely controlling his anger. Thumper, Teddy, Boone, and Houston were each locked by their wrists and ankles to upright lab tables situated in a circle.

"Don't we," Thumper growled. Necro glanced sideways at him. "Redding's dead. She's gone," Thumper continued, hurt in his voice.

"That can be remedied," Necro dismissed with a wave, "My serum will make things better, anyways."

"How is being killed and turned into a mindless zombie better," Houston questioned. Necro flashed a grin.

"Because then she will do whatever he says, no matter what," Thumper grimaced, disgusted, "And I feel he has no issues with rotting flesh." Teddy made a face of disgust.

"You underestimate my technology," Necro stated, "The flesh does not rot."

"What about the smell," Thumper questioned.

"Nothing some perfume won't handle. As you can see, her death is not a problem," Necro continued, then angrily, "The problem is that you **fuckers** lost her!"

"What an inconvenience," Thumper growled.

"Luckily, one of you **idiots** knows where she is," Necro chuckled. Thumper, Teddy, and Houston looked at him, confused. Necro quick turned and grabbed Boone's helmet, forcing Boone to look at him, "Isn't that right?" Boone remained quiet. "You were the one piloting the damn ship. **Therefore** , you know exactly where she fell," Necro stated. Still no answer. Necro ripped Boone's helmet off. Boone just glared at him. Necro chuckled, "How about this? You tell me where she is, and you can just walk right out of here. Sounds good, right?" Thumper and Houston watched in silence. Boone grinned, "You would be the **last** person I would **ever** tell." Necro grimaced, before pulling his fist back and punching Boone in the jaw. Boone responded by spitting the resulting blood into Necro's face. Necro wiped the blood-spit off his face, "I see how it is. Fine! You weren't even supposed to be on the team." Necro grinned, "During that mission way back when, I overheard her. She was telling King how she only invited you because she felt bad. You apparently were only supposed to fly us out." Necro turned away and paused, then, "Oh, did you know that one of the benefits of injecting the serum by syringe is that you can choose to make it so that the recipient can't scream?" Boone still glared at him. Necro walked over to Teddy, "While you were being such an **ass** , you're buddy here decided to **join** me." Teddy's eyes were glazed over. Houston gasped.

"Teddy? Teddy," Thumper yelled. Teddy didn't respond.

"Oh, he can't listen to you anymore," Necro crooned, "He belongs to **my** army now." Necro looked at Boone, "Seeing as **someone** refused to be helpful in rescuing Skye, I believe you should be the first to demonstrate how painful the bite can be!" At the snap of Necro's fingers, Teddy's bindings released. Necro pointed at Boone, "Him." Teddy's glazed eyes looked wildly at Boone.

"Teddy? Hey, man, it's me! Remember? Hey, what're you—," Boone stammered, struggling against his bindings. Houston was twisting her hands in her gloves as Necro left the room, laughing to himself. Boone's hands released as Teddy grabbed him.

"No, wait," Boone had enough time to try to block his face before Teddy bit his neck.

Skye froze for a second when she heard Boone's scream. Only for a second. She then began to sprint full speed towards his scream.

"What was that," Grif asked, hearing the scream.

"Bad news, I think," Simmons responded, picking up his rifle.

"I'm going ahead," Church stated, before vanishing. The group had found the room where their weapons had been stashed.

"Freckles! Were you a good boy," Caboose chirped, picking up his gun.

"Who was that," Donut asked, worried.

"Sounded like that Boone guy," Grif said, scratching his chin.

"He deserves it. Did you see him when we got caught in that beam? He just sat there fidgeting with something instead of trying to help or get us out," Tucker stated.

"Let's just figure out what the hell is going on and help," Carolina instructed. The group started heading towards the scream.

Houston managed to slip her hand out of her slightly, and surprisingly, oversized glove. She quickly reached over to the panel on the side of the table she was strapped to. Pressing some buttons, she was able to unlock the rest of her bindings. Houston quick rolled to the side, starting to work on unlocking Thumper's bindings. Teddy tossed Boone's body aside, turning towards them.

"Ashley," Thumper said, seeing Teddy coming towards them.

"I'm hurrying," Houston responded.

"Just move, run," Thumper shouted.

"I've got it," Houston said, as Thumper's bindings unlocked. Teddy was nearly on top of them. Thumper pushed Houston and blocked, as Teddy lunged. He didn't feel anything. Thumper put his arms down in confusion. Skye had kicked Teddy away as she had run into the room.

"The hell, Teddy," Skye shouted. Teddy simply looked at her with glazed over eyes.

"He's been turned," Thumper told her.

 _Click._

"Shit," Skye said, sadly, "Where's –." Teddy lunged again.

 _Click._

Skye flipped him over her shoulder, "Teddy!" Thumper backed up, defensively pulling Houston back as well.

 _Click click._

Teddy got up, and lunged again, mouth agape.

 _Click._

Skye dodged to the side. She pulled off her helmet, "Look at me Teddy!" Teddy threw an easily dodged punch. "I SAID LOOK," Skye shouted. Teddy paused, looking at her and tilting his head. "Teddy," Skye asked.

"Did it work," Thumper whispered. Teddy lunged again. Skye sidestepped, expecting him to just run forward past her. Instead, Teddy quickly grabbed her by the throat and pushed her against one of the tables.

 _Click_.

"Redding," Thumper shouted, reaching out futilely.

 _BANG!_

A bullet pierced Teddy's brain, stopping him in his tracks. As his body crumbled to the floor, the others looked towards the source of the shot. Boone was sitting against a wall, holding his neck with his left hand while shakily holding the pistol he'd just reassembled in his right.

"Boone," Skye shouted, rushing over to him.

"Be careful! Teddy bit him," Thumper warned her. Boone dropped his right hand when Skye reached him, quietly chuckling, "Still breathing."

"Boone," Skye said sadly.

"I'm done for," he responded, shrugging sadly.

"No, no, we're gonna fix this," Skye quickly responded.

"No, you're not," Boone sighed, before letting go of his neck, grabbing her chest piece and pulling her closer, so he could look her in the eye, "You can't." Skye quickly reached forward, trying to stop the bleeding from his neck. With the pistol still in his right hand, Boone reached up and grabbed her braid.

"Heh, I finally got it, Cappy," Boone chuckled.

"Yes, you did," Skye smiled sadly, gently grabbing his arm. Boone smiled, "Just don't die." Suddenly, he gasped as his pupils contracted and his eyes began to roll back into his head. His hand quickly raised the pistol to the side of his head and pulled the trigger.

 ** _BANG_** _!_

Skye just stared in horror as Boone's body fell to the side.

"Are we done with this yet," Necro questioned, annoyed. He had re-entered the room unnoticed. Houston started to step forward angrily, but was stopped by Thumper's outstretched arm.

"I advise staying as far from **him** as possible, right now," Thumper cautioned when Houston gave him a look. He nodded towards Skye. She stood up and turned towards Necro menacingly, pupils wide with anger. Necro took an unconscious step back. Skye walked up to him and with an uppercut sent him flying across the room.

"I believe we should take this elsewhere," Necro stated, standing up and opening the door behind him. Skye rushed after him.

"Should we follow," Houston asked.

"Carefully," Thumper responded, then turning to Houston, " **Very** carefully." At the doorway, they stopped and observed. Skye had Necro pinned by his right arm to the far wall of the bay, next to a set of blast doors.

"Hit me all you want," Necro chuckled, "Working with my subjects, I made sure to get grade 100 armor. Not even **you** can damage me now!" The taunt didn't even slow Skye. "I don't even know why you're mad at **me** ," Necro shrugged.

" **YOU KILLED THEM** ," Skye screamed, " **THEY WERE MY BROTHERS!** "

"Don't blame me," Necro responded, grinning, "If it wasn't for that dumbass fucker, they'd still be around." Skye paused for a second. There was a loud _RIP_ as she pulled with her left arm.

The Reds and Blues heard Necro's shrill scream as they reached the door to the lab. "What was that," Simmons asked. Suddenly, a loud roar rang through the air.

"What the fuck was **that** ," Grif asked. Washington opened the door and paused, "Shit." The others peeked in from behind him.

"What the fuck happened," Tucker questioned, seeing the bodies.

"Bad news," Carolina stated, walking towards the door on the other side. The others followed her. Past Thumper and Houston, they could see the giant bay. In the distance, Skye was hitting Necro over and over with… something. The roar was coming from her. Suddenly, Necro's still functioning android appeared and knocked Skye to the side. With great speed, it quickly grabbed Necro's limp body, dragged him through the blast doors, and locked them before Skye could get through. She had thrown the "something" as she lunged at the doors, and it landed near the group.

"Is that… is that an arm," Donut cried out.

"Ho…ly… fuck," Simmons stated.

"She was seriously beating the shit out of him with his own arm," Grif asked, shocked. The group just stared at the dismembered arm for a moment.

"She was armed and dangerous," Tucker muttered.

"Still dangerous," Thumper said shakily. The Reds and Blues looked over at Skye. She was beating the blast doors continuously with all her might, adding a new deep dent with each hit. Skye's roar of outrage was still unending.

"So that's why you don't piss her off," Washington said.

"Thumper…," Carolina started.

"I've never seen her quite like this," Thumper responded.

"What're we supposed to do," Donut asked.

"Stay back," Carolina responded, stepping forward, "Thumper?"

"Let's do it," Thumper answered, stepping forward as well.

"She appears to be pretty focused on that door," Carolina analyzed, "Should be enough for us to grab her and pin her arms, wouldn't you say?"

"Should," Thumper responded. Carolina paused, then, "Go!" The two of them shot forward. As they got close to Skye, they each reached for an arm. She immediately reacted, throwing them both off before they could pin her down. Thumper slammed into a wall, hitting hard enough to knock him out. Carolina flew across the bay. As she landed, there was a _SNAP_ from her leg, causing her to cry out in pain. Skye continued beating on the door.

"What do we do **now** ," Simmons asked nervously.

"You guys go get Carolina," Washington answered, then indicating himself and Houston before pointing towards Thumper, "We'll get him."

"And her," Doc asked, pointing at Skye.

"I've got that," Sarge said, stepping forward.

"Are you nuts," Grif questioned.

"She just beat some guy to death with his own arm and knocked Carolina aside like it was fucking nothing. She'll kill you," Tucker stated. Sarge just turned and gave them a look before walking towards Skye. He came to a stop about four feet from her. Skye didn't even react.

"Redding," Sarge said. No reaction. "Redding," Sarge shouted. Skye turned angrily. "Peanut butter pancakes," Sarge said. Skye stopped roaring for a moment. Silence rang throughout the bay. Suddenly, she dropped to her knee and punched the floor with a last shout of rage, her pupils having returned to normal size. Sarge just watched her. Neither one said anything else.

"What just happened," Grif asked.

"How should we fucking know," Tucker responded, as Simmons shrugged. Houston rushed over to Thumper, who was starting to regain consciousness. He grabbed the side of his helmet groggily, "She stopped?" Houston nodded, and Thumper looked at Skye and Sarge, "Well, I'll be…" He stared drowsily for a moment, before asking, "Where's Carolina? Is she ok?" Houston looked back at Carolina, who was crumpled into a ball while clutching her leg. The Reds and Blues followed their gaze, before Washington, Donut, and Doc rushed over to her. Washington helped her up while she leaned heavily on his shoulder.

"I guess Sarge pacified her," Washington thought aloud. Sarge took a small step towards Skye. She stood up and stormed past Sarge towards the room they had entered from. Simmons and Grif stepped out of the way in one direction while Tucker pulled Caboose with him in the other. Everyone was silent.

The silence continued aboard _Beatrice_. Carolina sat between Washington and Doc, having been knocked out by Thumper to keep the pain away. Everyone else was sitting uncomfortably in the back while Church controlled the pelican. That is, except for Skye, who was situated on the floor between Teddy and Boone's covered bodies, staring blankly ahead. Time seemed to pass slowly before Church landed the pelican, "We're here."

They had landed in a clearing, with a cliff a short ways off. Everyone left the pelican quickly, putting distance between themselves and the unpleasant combination of bodies and the ticking bomb that was Skye. Tucker led the group into the trees, with Houston steadying Thumper while Washington and Doc dragged Carolina. A little bit in they discovered another clearing and began setting up camp. Thumper started hobbling towards Carolina.

"What're you doing? You're hurt," Houston said. Thumper turned to her, "It's just a concussion. I have to get to her soon, before her leg tries to start healing wrong." Houston nodded, before helping him over to his patient. Doc was starting to work on Carolina's leg when Thumper pushed him away.

"Hey, wait! I need to—" Doc began to protest.

"Your record. No," Thumper answered bluntly.

"I'm so glad she's knocked out right now," Tucker muttered to himself.

"Uh, why," Grif questioned.

"I feel like something's missing," Simmons thought aloud.

"You mean Redding," Donut asked.

"No, something else," Simmons responded.

"You lost Caboose again, didn't you," Washington asked.

"Why am I in charge of him," Tucker sighed.

"Well, that explains that," Grif shrugged.

"I still feel like someone's missing," Simmons pondered.

"Nope, no one else is missing," Grif quickly said.

"Hmmm… Maybe Sarge knows," Simmons thought aloud. He looked around and found his answer.

"So now we have to find Caboose **and** Sarge," Tucker asked, annoyed.

"No, we're not going to," Washington answered. Tucker looked at him, shocked, "Really?"

"Really. We're going to take Carolina's advice and stay back," Washington continued.

"Stay back? She was talking about Redding," Tucker argued.

"Wow, I thought you didn't want to be the one to worry about Caboose," Grif teased, "You're sounding pretty worried."

"I don't need Carolina flipping out on me," Tucker growled back.

"Oh, I get it," Simmons said. Tucker and Grif looked at him. "Caboose and Sarge are likely near Redding," Simmons continued.

"Oh, right," Donut exclaimed. Tucker and Grif gave it a quick thought.

"Yeah… I don't feel like getting beat to death with my own arm," Grif said.

"Agreed," Tucker commented.

"Don't worry, I'll get Caboose," Church said from Tucker's shoulder.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Redding," Tucker asked.

"Yeah, about that," Church responded, "I'm a little locked out at the moment." The others tilted their heads in confusion. "It's complicated AI stuff," Church dismissed, "I'll be back with Caboose." Church vanished.

"Whatever," Tucker shrugged.

Skye was standing at the ready in between two fresh graves, an abandoned shovel embedded in a tree trunk along the edge of the woods, and two sets of dog tags in her hand. The cliff was to her back. Caboose appeared from the woods near the cliff, following it before starting to approach Skye from behind. She moved, placing one set of tags in a pouch on her hip. Without even looking, she pulled her own tags out from under her chest plate, attaching the other set of tags to it. Caboose couldn't help but notice the softly glowing green light coming from a USB like device attached to her tags.

"Hi Re—" Caboose started to say as he waved. He was cut off by a loud growl. Skye was glaring at him over her shoulder.

"Um… Hi," Caboose tried again, still overly cheery.

"Caboose, you should go back," Church warned, appearing on Caboose's shoulder.

"But, the stars are so pretty," Caboose exclaimed.

"Don't, Caboose," Church said, realizing what Caboose was going to do. Without listening, Caboose reached for Skye's hand. She suddenly turned, grabbed Caboose's arm, and twisted it enough to get her point across, " **GO AWAY!** " Caboose stepped back, emotionally hurt. Skye turned back around.

"Just… Leave her be for now," Church suggested, projecting his image to start leading Caboose away.

"But, you shouldn't be alone if you are sad," Caboose said.

"She's not," Church explained, looking at the tree line across from Skye. Caboose followed his gaze and saw Sarge behind one of the trees. He was about to wave and greet Sarge, except Church shook his head, telling him not to.

"Are you serious, Donut," Grif questioned. Donut was practically in tears, "Teddy and Boone are gone."

"Yeah, sucks about Teddy. But Boone had it coming," Tucker said.

"Why would he deserve that," Donut asked, incredulous.

"Uh, maybe because he double-crossed everyone," Grif said.

"What makes you say that," Donut asked.

"He didn't want to participate in the mission," Tucker pointed out.

"Oh, actually, turns out he just didn't want to deal with dancing," Doc piped in. Everyone looked at him, confused. "And when Thumper told him there wasn't any, he was upset about **not** being with everyone else," Doc continued.

"He didn't like dancing," Grif questioned in a whisper. Simmons shrugged, then started thinking hard.

"Ok, then how about the fact he was messing with something when we got captured," Tucker pressed on.

"Yeah, we all got caught and stripped of our weapons because he didn't fly us out of that beam-thing. He must've been up to something," Grif stated.

"Isn't the point of a tractor beam to keep you from flying away," Doc asked.

"Wait a second," Simmons stated.

"Huh," Grif questioned.

"You said we were all stripped of our weapons when we got caught, right," Simmons began.

"Yeah," Tucker said.

"Then how did he have a pistol," Simmons asked.

"See? That should be proof enough," Grif exclaimed.

"He had it because he hid the pieces in his armor," Thumper stated, darkly. The group turned towards him. Houston tried to help him walk towards the others, but he laid a hand on her arm to assure her he was fine. "Boone was not a mole," Thumper stated.

"What makes you say that," Grif questioned.

"Redding trusted him. She wouldn't have allowed him on the team otherwise," Thumper responded, "He might've seemed to be an ass, but he always pulled through for us. Nearly killed himself a few times beforehand to protect the team."

"So his motive would be under appreciation," Simmons suggested.

"We pulled some strings to get him his own ship to customize," Thumper answered, "He also had some good ideas that were regularly listened to." The others thought that over for a minute.

"So, maybe it's something more simple," Tucker suggested. Everyone looked at him. "For her always beating him up," Tucker shrugged, "You all saw the scars she left on him."

"Those weren't from Redding," Thumper growled, "He had those **before** he enlisted."

"Huh," Tucker questioned.

"I don't know how he got them," Thumper continued, "But the only injuries Boone sustained from fighting with Redding were accidental. A foot slips here, someone gets in the way there. Normally, she'd be the one rushing him to the medical bay, the most concerned with his well-being."

"So they were sparring buddies, more or less," Washington asked.

"Yes," Thumper sighed.

"You trusted him too," Washington continued.

"I trust Redding's judgement. So, yes," Thumper said again. The group fell silent. After a while, the members of the group started to break off towards bed, until Tucker and Doc were left. Caboose and Church joined them from the woods.

"Man, why do all the trees look the same," Church said.

"Did you guys get lost," Doc asked, curiously.

"Yes," Caboose answered cheerily.

"How did you find your way back," Tucker asked.

"By accident," Church answered.

"Lucky for you," Doc responded with a smile. They sat quietly for a bit. Tucker sighed.

"What's wrong," Church sighed.

"Did you lose something," Caboose asked.

"No, Caboose, you came back," Tucker answered.

"Then why are you sad," Caboose asked.

"I'm not sad, I'm bored," Tucker said, crossing his arms, "I wish I could use a computer about now. should have some new pictures up since I was last on."

"What's that," Doc asked.

"This guy has been blogging about the women on his ship. He even gets candid pics and insane details of them, and you bet they are cute as fuck," Tucker answered.

"Candid? That sounds like he doesn't get their permission," Doc said. Tucker shrugged.

"That's not cool," Church said.

"It isn't hurting anyone, is it? They're just pictures," Tucker said defensively, then, "Although, I never checked out the part about the **Alpha** female."

"Why not," Caboose asked.

"Here's a lesson Caboose: if a girl is Alpha, she takes charge. And you **don't** want a girl who takes charge," Tucker answered. There was silence for a bit. Caboose looked at Church.

"What," Church asked.

"What was that glowy thing she was wearing," Caboose asked, curious.

"Oh, that," Church responded, "It's a thing."

"What kind of thing," Tucker asked, curious as well.

"A thing that you don't need to worry about," Church answered. Tucker crossed his arms, "Tell us." Church stuttered for a second, "Don't take this the wrong way."

"We already are," Tucker said.

"It's a mobile brain scanner. It's used to create an AI using the suits," Church said.

"Really? That sounds pretty cool," Doc said.

"The person you use it on will have their brain fried, though," Church continued darkly.

"Oh…," Doc said, looking down.

"Redding refuses to use it because of that fact," Church added.

"Then why does she keep it with her," Tucker asked.

"Apparently, their team has a tradition in which the Captain keeps it with them," Church shrugged.

"Well that makes sense," Doc shrugged as well.

" **THAT BITCH** ," Necro screamed, coming back to life. The android stepped back from the table, syringe in its hand. They were in a small dimly lit lab, aboard a giant space vessel that served as a research hub. Necro panted furiously, and unnecessarily.

" **HOW DARE SHE DO THAT TO ME?!** " Necro looked down to his right, just noticing his skeletal robotic arm. He began shaking in anger, " **I'LL SHOW HER! I'LL SHOW THEM ALL!** " He began laughing maniacally, "That little fuck-up may have gotten in my way this time, but he can't do shit to stop me now. I'll have you as mine, Skye. Or I'll make it so no one can."


	4. Arc Four

"It's been a week," Tucker stated. Grif was poking at the ashes of the previous night's fire. Bored.

"What are we supposed to do," Simmons shrugged.

"I don't know, but we can't just keep sitting here doing nothing," Tucker huffed.

"What if we get attacked," Doc asked.

"By what," Grif asked in return.

"Those zombies," Doc responded.

"I'm pretty sure that guy in charge of them is dead," Tucker stated.

"Are you sure," Doc asked.

"Redding beat him with his own fucking arm. We're pretty sure," Grif retorted.

"We should go **somewhere** ," Tucker continued his previous thought.

"We can't move Carolina yet," Washington added, bouncing his foot restlessly.

"Who says," Tucker asked.

"I do," Thumper said, joining the group. Houston was still in her tent, Carolina in her own, and Sarge and Skye where still off on their own. The others were simply passing time. Waiting. Sarge popped up for meals, but was absent the rest of the time. Skye wouldn't even move from her spot.

"How's your head," Washington asked.

"Recovery is just fine," Thumper answered, "The headache has cleared, and my balance has returned. Should be 100% fairly soon."

"And Carolina," Washington pressed.

"It looks like the bone was properly reset before healing started. It'd have been hell to re-break it," Thumper said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, none of us would've helped hold her," Grif stated. Thumper looked at him. "I don't want her killing me," Grif quickly added, "And you said you're out of that medicine stuff you used to knock her out with."

"That's a bigger problem than you think," Thumper said pointedly, "But I was referring to the fact that her femur is the afflicted bone. Which might I add is the strongest bone in the human body and is definitely **not** easily broken."

"Oh," Grif responded.

"But, yes, my reserves for that serum are currently empty," Thumper continued, "Which is a **big** problem."

"How so," Simmons questioned.

"It was designed to calm and contain Redding," Thumper answered, "So, think about that." The others didn't need clarification.

"So, we're all fucked if Redding loses it," Tucker shrugged.

"Yes," Thumper answered.

"Then we just don't let her," Tucker pointed out.

"You make that sound easy," Thumper chuckled, "And you wouldn't be the first to suggest that."

"Am I the first to suggest Caboose," Tucker asked.

"You just want to get out of babysitting duty, don't you," Grif questioned.

"No, really, think about it," Tucker said.

"She has already demonstrated an attachment to Caboose," Washington added.

"Exactly," Tucker stated, "So maybe Caboose can help her stay calm!" Tucker turned to Caboose, "Ready to keep Redding happy?"

"Yes," Caboose responded cheerily.

"It **might** help," Thumper said cautiously.

"I still suggest space for now," Church interjected.

"But-," Tucker started.

"Whenever it is we head out, we'll have Caboose stay near her," Thumper stated. Tucker looked at him. "It's the best plan," Thumper told him.

Sarge was standing amongst the tree line, watching Skye silently. Houston, who had just woken up, approached him.

"She still hasn't moved, has she," Houston asked. Sarge shook his head. "Part of me knows why," Houston stated. Sarge turned towards her. Houston looked at the ground sadly. "I lost my brother. My brother from birth," Houston pointed out.

"Oh, right," Sarge responded, scratching his head.

"The only reason I'm still moving forward is because Thumper literally dragged me out of that room, and Teddy never left me by myself," Houston's eyes were welling up. Sarge didn't move. "Why them," Houston suddenly shouted, tears flowing freely. Sarge took a step back. "Why did he have to do that to Austin? Why," Houston questioned, before glaring at Sarge. Houston dropped to her knees, whispering, "Why my brother?"

"Because he was a soldier," Sarge suddenly exclaimed. Houston looked up at him. "And a soldier fights against the enemy," Sarge continued, "He keeps the enemy from winning, no matter the cost. Even if it means dying!" Houston just looked at him. She realized Sarge was only trying to help. Houston slowly stood up and looked at Skye. She only just noticed the pile of food left unattended not far from the captain.

"She's not eating," Houston said sadly. It was Sarge's turn to look at the ground. "Can I ask a question," Houston asked. Sarge looked at her. "What was it that you said to her, to calm her down?"

"Our secret password," Sarge answered.

"Your… Huh," Houston was confused.

"She told me about her little anger thing a while back," Sarge continued, "So we came up with a password to calm her down. Something that would let her know I was there to protect her!" Houston couldn't help but smile softly, "Well, it worked." Sarge just looked at his daughter sadly.

"Is she going to be ok," Houston asked.

"You're not the only one to lose a brother," Washington said, joining them, "And she's lost three." Houston looked at him. "I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess neither one of you knows how long she'll be like this or how to help, do you," Washington asked. Sarge and Houston shook their heads.

"No one knows," Thumper said from behind Washington, rubbing his head, "She's never shut down like this before." Skye suddenly started to move towards the trees behind _Beatrice_.

"I'm not looking forward to this," Grif complained.

"We made sure he's not using any bark this time," Simmons stated.

"Did you check **all** of the ingredients," Grif asked.

"As long as it's edible, I don't care," Tucker stated.

"Why are you complaining, Grif," Simmons asked, "It's food."

"You wouldn't understand," Grif huffed, crossing his arms.

"Breakfast is ready," Donut sang. Grif grumbled as everyone turned. "Bon appetít," Donut smiled. Everyone, minus the absent group in the trees and the also missing Doc, began eating. Grif stoppped after a couple of bites and stared at his food, "H-h-how? It's so good!" He proceeded to scarf it down.

"Yeah, Donut, how'd you do it," Simmons asked, savoring his portion.

"Oh, you know," Donut shrugged, "Some eggs that Doc found along with a secret ingredient." Grif paused at 'secret ingredient'. Donut pulled a small spice shaker out, "Cinnamon! I may have swiped it during that gala…" Grif looked back at his food, and started chowing it down yet again.

"And you found actual eggs," Simmons asked.

"Yep! Just ask Doc," Donut said. Simmons looked around the group, confused.

"Guys? Can I get some help down," came Doc's voice from the woods. The group looked in the direction of the voice.

"He'll be fine," Tucker shrugged after a moment, while everyone returned to their food.

"Where in Sam Hill are you going," Sarge demanded. Skye just kept walking. The other three looked at each other. "Redding," Sarge shouted. Skye growled a little.

"Maybe we shouldn't push her, Sarge," Washington suggested. Thumper picked up the pace to catch up to and match Skye's.

"Tell me," Thumper stated. Skye ignored him. He suddenly stepped in front of her, causing her to stop. "Don't block us out! We're your team," Thumper stated. Tucker, Simmons, Donut, Grif and Caboose appeared, having heard the commotion.

"What's going on," Simmons asked. Thumper and Skye were staring at each other.

"You know exactly what I'm doing," Skye growled.

"Crypt's dead. You killed him! There's no way he would've survived that," Thumper argued, "So, no, I don't know what you're doing."

"He won't stay dead," Skye responded, "A weasel like him would have a back up plan. See what he has at his disposal?" A slight pause.

"She has a point," Simmons shrugged.

"Shh," Tucker hushed.

"Well, how do you plan on finding him," Thumper pointed out.

"His portal," Skye stated.

"But, that wasn't even working," Washington pointed out.

"Have you tried switching your comm channels lately? 'Cause I'm pretty sure it's back up," Skye growled. The Reds and Blues (minus Caboose) switched their channels.

"Hey! It's Lopez," Donut responded happily, finding the channel, which was spouting Spanish continuously.

"And he's on his way here," Houston stated.

"How do you know that," Grif asked.

"That's what he's saying," Houston shrugged, "I fixed the portal and I'm coming back. Don't you speak Spanish?"

"Uh, no," Grif responded.

"You're the only one," Thumper said to her. Houston sighed. Doc suddenly fell out of a tree into the middle of the group.

"Nice of you to drop by," Sarge said.

"Where have you been? You missed breakfast," Simmons said.

"But-but," Doc stammered, before sighing and dropping his shoulders.

"Insolent fools," O'Malley muttered.

"So, you plan on going through this portal," Thumper asked, "With no idea where it may lead?" Skye scoffed. Lopez appeared.

"Lopez! What took you so long," Sarge commanded.

"No pude encontrar las baterías de tamaño adecuado," Lopez responded. Sarge just stared at him.

"Batteries," Houston translated.

"Did you turn it on," Skye demanded.

"Sí," Lopez stated.

"Yes," Houston translated again.

"And what did the other side look like," Skye asked.

"Había un laboratorio, con un soldado blanco y negro con otro android," Lopez answered.

"Necro," Houston gasped. Skye turned and tried to storm off again.

"Not by yourself," Thumper stated, stepping in front of her again.

"Yes, by myself," Skye shot back, "I'm not letting him get anyone else."

"And who's gonna watch your back," Thumper stated.

"Don't need it," Skye growled.

"Wouldn't everything be pointless, though," Washington interjected, "If he turned you into one of those things." Skye spun on her heels, glaring at him.

"He's right," Houston added.

"I'm going with you," Thumper stated. Skye growled.

"Me too," Houston and Sarge said. Skye spun towards them, "What?!"

"I'm coming along as well," Church said.

"Xi—," Redding started.

"I'm helping out, too," Washington added. Skye glared at him.

"Simmons! Grif! Donut! You're coming too," Sarge commanded.

"Yes sir," Simmons and Donut saluted. Grif rolled his eyes.

"I wonder how they store those zombies," Donut wondered.

"Probably in freezers," Simmons answered.

"Freezers? Think they have food," Grif asked.

"What," Simmons responded.

"Food. I'm in," Grif said. The Reds looked at Tucker. He shrugged and said, "Why the hell not. Count me in."

"I can help too," Doc said.

"¿Por qué no?"

"I want to go, too," Caboose said cheerily, then whispering to Tucker, "Where are we going?" Skye looked around at them unhappily.

"You're not stopping us," Thumper shrugged. Skye growled a little before sighing, "Just… Watch each other's backs. No more deaths."

"Yeah, that was kind of already the plan," Tucker said.

"What about Carolina," Donut asked.

"Shit," Tucker muttered.

"We'll leave someone here to watch her," Washington suggested. Everyone looked at Doc. Doc thought it over for a moment, then, "I got this."

"Are we sure we want to leave her to just him," Sarge questioned.

"Any suggestions," Washington asked.

"Lopez, you're in charge," Sarge commanded.

"¿Me estoy quedando atrás otra vez?"

"Make sure nothing happens to her," Skye said, "If any of those… things… show up, just take her and run."

"You got it," Doc responded.

"Gracías," Houston said to Lopez, as the group headed towards _Beatrice_ , leaving Doc and Lopez behind.

"So, what's the plan," Simmons asked.

"Destroy Crypt," Skye stated sternly. Simmons looked at Thumper.

"First, we get to this portal you found," Thumper stated, arms crossed. Skye was standing at the front of _Beatrice_ , looking forward. Tucker quickly and quietly pushed Caboose closer to her, before backing off himself. Thumper watched, giving him a thumbs up afterwards.

"Do we really have to climb this again," Grif complained. The group was standing at the bottom of the cliff with the tunnel up the mountain.

"Looks it," Washington responded.

"But we have a ship this time," Grif argued, "Why don't we just fly it to the top?"

"Because the weather is too turbulent up there," Church answered from Tucker's shoulder.

"And you can't fly it in that," Grif questioned.

"No. I can't. The person who could is-," Church started saying, pausing to glance at Skye, before whispering, "—is, uh, not here." Skye twitched.

"Change of topics," Donut said hurriedly, "Are we going to split up? Oooorrr are we going to stay as one group?"

"Well, we don't have a choice but to stay as a group," Tucker answered, "There's only one way up this cliff."

"I meant when we get through the portal," Donut clarified.

"It'd be best if we stayed as a group," Washington added in.

"Ok," Donut answered.

"I was kinda hoping to not have to be near the ticking time bomb," Tucker muttered.

"So, we're all just going to climb it like normal this time," Simmons asked.

"How did you climb it last time," Thumper asked.

"Well, Caboose and Redding were already up top and helped pull the rest of us up," Simmons responded. Skye suddenly charged a tree, leaping up and kick back off with her right foot. The force was enough to fell the tree, while also propelling her to the top.

"Ok, Caboose," Tucker commanded, "Start climbing."

"Ok," Caboose happily replied, walking over to the cliff.

"Where the hell are you going, Redding," Thumper yelled. The others noticed that Skye was no longer along the edge of the cliff.

"Did she just leave us behind," Tucker asked.

"Not if I can help it," Thumper growled. He rushed forward, leaping towards a boulder at the base of the cliff. Smashing down with his gravity hammer, Thumper propelled himself far enough up to hook the back of the hammer onto the lip of the cliff. He pulled himself up, before growling, "You are **NOT** doing this without us." Skye, who was already entering the tunnel, turned and growled in response.

"We are a team," Thumper emphasized. Skye dropped her shoulders. She walked over and tossed down the rope for the others to climb.

"Yup, that's a portal alright," Thumper stated. The group was standing around the aforementioned portal. Through it, they could see a laboratory.

"Ok, what's the plan **now** ," Grif asked.

"We go in, **as a group** , and take it slow," Thumper said, looking pointedly at Skye, who was standing next to him.

"Who do we send in first," Tucker asked.

"Huh," Thumper asked, looking at him.

"I've already tested enough portals," Tucker responded, "Someone else can do it this time."

"Looks like somebody else already has," Grif said, pointing to the now empty spot next to Thumper. Turning, Thumper shouted, " **GODDAMMIT REDDING**!"

"What's her problem," Tucker commented.

"I don't **know** ," Thumper answered, frustrated.

"Let's get going," Washington said, "Maybe we can catch up to her." The group rushed through the portal.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME," Tucker shouted. He was covered head to foot in black.

"How are you the only one covered," Simmons asked.

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW," Tucker shouted back.

"Keep it down over there," Washington urged.

"This is problematic," Thumper said. There were two doors ahead of them.

"Did anyone catch which door she went through," Washington asked.

"Dude, she was long gone before we had the chance to look," Grif answered. Thumper sighed heavily, "Guess we don't have a choice. We're going to have to split up."

"I'll take Tucker, Grif, Simmons, and Donut to the left," Washington said, pointing to his door.

"And you're gonna leave them with Sarge and Caboose? That doesn't seem very fair," Tucker commented.

"They have the best chance of finding Redding," Washington answered, "So they should have the people who can calm her down." Tucker thought it over for a second, before shrugging, "Have fun keeping track of Caboose."

"We won't lose him," Houston assured. Tucker shrugged again, "Let's get going already."

"Why is she acting like this," Thumper grumbled. Him, Houston, Caboose, and Sarge were walking down a hallway.

"Because she's sad," Caboose answered. Thumper glanced at him, "She normally maintains control."

"Maybe it's how many," Houston suggested. Thumper shrugged, then sighed.

"I'm not her freaking caretaker," he said.

"Uh, isn't that your job as medical officer," Sarge questioned. Thumper sighed more heavily.

"Babysitter," he clarified, "I'm not her babysitter. I'm her subordinate." Sarge grunted acknowledgement.

"You're worried," Houston stated.

"Very," Thumper answered, "Beforehand, when she was upset, she'd pull people closer."

"And this is the first time she's pushed others away," Houston asked.

"Yeah," Thumper sighed.

"This is a fucking train wreck," Tucker complained, no longer covered in black stuff. His group was walking down a different hallway.

"You can say that again," Simmons added.

"But Tucker! We can't just leave her," Donut despaired.

"I didn't say we were gonna leave her," Tucker responded, "I was just saying that everything's been falling apart."

"You better not be crying," Grif said.

"I'm not," Donut complained. Washington sighed.

"What do we do if we find her," Simmons thought aloud.

"Stay the hell back," Grif responded.

"And call in Thumper," Tucker added, "Let him deal with her." Washington shrugged.

"Hey! Where does that lead," Donut asked, pointing to a door up ahead of them. The group peeked in.

"Looks like a lab," Washington answered.

"Think they have enough computers," Grif asked sarcastically.

"Hey! Maybe we can use them to our advantage," Simmons suggested. Tucker, Grif, and Donut glanced at him.

"Probably," Washington answered, "Sarge **did** say that Necro left the entrance to his other complex unlocked. So everything here is likely on the same server."

"Ok…," Tucker answered.

"And I'm sure we could just speed things up by having Xi hop in," Washington continued.

"Hey, Church," Tucker said. There was no response. "Church? What the fuck," Tucker continued, confused.

"Did he… Did he take off," Simmons asked.

"I guess," Tucker shrugged. Washington sighed annoyance.

"Then how are we going to hack in," Grif asked. Simmons cracked his knuckles, "Guess it's my turn."

Thumper suddenly stopped. "What is it," Sarge asked.

"A message from Xi," Thumper answered.

"Did he find her," Houston inquired.

"No," Thumper answered, "He says to check inside the wall… right… here." Thumper pointed at a panel before removing it. The group looked inside.

"What're we looking at," Sarge asked.

"I… don't know," Thumper answered. He thought for a moment, before tapping the side of his helmet. "Just as I thought," he said.

"What," Houston asked.

"She's rigging spots to leak slight levels of oxygen," Thumper responded, "Not enough to ignite with, say, gun fire. But enough to cause a flame to travel more quickly. Burn better. More efficiently."

"She's gonna blow the ship?!" Houston exclaimed.

"We gotta find her," Thumper stated, "Fast!"

"What's taking so long," Grif grumbled.

"It's so disorganized," Simmons responded, "I have to dig through a **lot** of bogus." Tucker pointed at the screen, "What's that?" The spot in question was a link labeled "CAMERA FOOTAGE". Simmons clicked it. A video stream popped up on the screen.

 _"Is this ok," the scientist asked._

 _"Of_ _ **course**_ _it's ok," Necro answered. The scientist looked closer at the containment unit. The unit was similar to a cryostatis chamber, inside of which was an unconscious man._

 _"But, he's still alive," the scientist argued, "This has to go against so many ethics laws! The only way this would be legal would be if he volunteered_ _ **and**_ _had no chance of surviving before hand."_

 _"He came here himself," Necro responded, "And he only has a short time left to live." The scientist looked at him with concern, before sighing, "I guess. Shall I start the procedure?"_

 _"If you're done questioning me, yes," Necro answered, slight annoyance showing in his voice. The scientist pressed a few buttons and pulled a lever. A robotic arm with a syringe moved within the unit. As it stuck the needle in the man's neck, he awoke, screaming. The plunger pressed in, injecting the serum as the man's scream cut off. Necro and the scientist stepped closer, watching._

 _"Transformation symptoms appear to include heavy sweating and dilation of the pupils, but a surprisingly small amount of muscle spasms," the scientist observed. A machine started going nuts as the subject's heart stopped beating. A few more seconds passed before everything went quiet._

 _"It's done," the scientist stated. Necro walked over to the panel of buttons. With a single press, the containment unit opened, releasing the subject._

 _"What're you doing," the scientist asked, panicking._

 _"Don't forget, the nanobots give me control," Necro stated._

 _"Oh, right," the scientist responded, letting out a breath. He took a step closer, curious._

 _"Oh, one more thing," Necro said. The scientist snapped his attention back to Necro._

 _"I am to_ _ **never**_ _be questioned," Necro sneered, before turning to the subject, "Get him." The scientist tried to escape, but the zomb was too quick._

 _"For the record," Necro chuckled, as the zomb bit the neck of the screaming scientist, "He came here to try to stop my work. It's not like I could allow him to just simply leave. Same goes for you." Necro began laughing, entertained by the poor scientist's pain and agony._

The video stopped. Washington had hit the "ESCAPE" button on the keyboard. "I think we're good on seeing that stuff," he stated.

"Yeah, uh, yeah," Simmons said, unnerved.

"So, is there anything else we can use," Grif asked, holding his lunch down.

"Uh, not really," Simmons responded, "I can't find a live feed." The others sighed, disappointed. Tucker looked at the screen, "I'm not sure I want to know, but what's that a shortcut to?" He pointed to a desktop icon. Simmons clicked it. A website opened, full of pictures of female soldiers.

"Hey! It's Davy's Locker," Tucker exclaimed.

"What," Simmons asked. Tucker pushed him out of the way, "Are there any new pics?" Clicking on the "NEW" link, Tucker found his answer.

"Fuck yeah! Let's see what we've g—" he started saying, before abruptly stopping at a picture.

"Are you serious? We're—" Washington started.

"Whoa, um, shit," Tucker interrupted.

"What's wrong? Is she ugly," Grif poked fun.

"No…," Tucker answered.

"We need to focus," Washington said, leaning towards the computer to grab the mouse. He glanced up at the screen and froze, "You've got to be kidding me."

"What is it," Simmons asked curiously, squeezing in to look at the screen, "No way."

"Ok, now I really want to know what's going on," Grif said, futilely trying to look over shoulders. Donut popped up below Simmons's head, "Is that who I think that is?"

"Who," Grif asked, pushing his way through the others to see the screen. His question was immediately answered as he saw the candid photo of Houston on the screen.

"Wait! Isn't that—," Grif started. Washington nodded.

"Do you think Redding's on there," Simmons asked after a moment of silence.

"I haven't seen her on here before," Tucker thought aloud.

"So why is Houston on here," Simmons continued asking. Tucker thought for a moment, before, "Shit."

"What," Washington asked. Tucker clicked a link that said "ALPHA". Sure enough, the page was all about Skye.

"Sarge is going to kill you," Grif stated.

"Hey, for the record, I've never checked this specific page before," Tucker shot his way.

"Do you think that would stop Sarge," Simmons questioned. Tucker sighed.

"We should tell the others," Washington said.

"I wonder if they've found any sign of her," Thumper sighed. Static suddenly came across the radio. "Come in," Thumper responded.

"We've… uh… got some interesting information," Washington's voice said.

"Did you find her," Houston asked, hopeful.

"Uh, no," Washington answered.

"Then what kind of information is more important than finding her," Sarge responded.

"We figured out the mole," Washington stated.

"Who is it," Thumper commanded.

"Not a who. A what," Washington said. The group looked at each other, confused.

"Stop sounding so cryptic and tell them about the fucking website," they heard Tucker's voice say.

"Website," Thumper questioned.

"Yeah. Something called or so," Washington answered.

"Spell it out," Thumper demanded.

"Uh, D-A-V-Y-S—" Washington started.

"And what's on this site," Thumper growled.

"Pictures and measurements and stuff," Tucker answered, a little too quickly.

"Goddammit! That's what he was doing with those pictures," Thumper suddenly raged, face red.

"Uh, who," Simmons's voice asked.

"One of the men back on _The Comedy_ who we keep finding taking pictures of the girls and stuff," Thumper clarified, "He is so fucking dead when we get back."

"That should do it," Skye said, attaching the last charge. She stepped back to double check her work.

"Found you," Church said, appearing on her shoulder.

"Xi? What are you doing here," Skye questioned, angrily.

"Looking for you, just like the others," Church answered, then over the radio, "I found her. Sending coordinates."

"Wait, the others are on board," Skye questioned.

"Yes. You kind of stormed off, so we're a little spread out," Church continued. Skye growled, then over the radio, "Just retreat back to the portal. I'll be right behind you."

"No," Thumper's voice said sharply, "We're coming to you." Skye growled some more. "I don't know what the hell is your problem, but I am NOT leaving you by yourself," Thumper's voice said sternly, before sounding confused, "Sarge! Caboose! Wait! Don't go off on your own!"

"That sounds like Thumper just lost Sarge and Caboose," Simmons stated.

"For the record—," Tucker started saying.

"Yeah, we know, not your fault," Grif huffed.

"Let's go help," Washington said. Suddenly, they heard banging from the wall back behind the computers.

"Uh, what was that," Grif asked, pointing.

"Do you have to ask at this point," Tucker replied, pulling out his gun.

"We should head for the door," Washington said, backing up slowly with his gun pointed at the banging.

"No shit," Tucker responded. The group was slowly backing towards the door, focusing on the banging when Donut asked, "What if they come from the door?" Everyone stopped, before quickly spinning around. Washington was face-to-face with a zomb.

"Shit, run," he yelled, pushing the zomb back and taking off with the others.

"We need to get out of here," Simmons stated.

"No shit," Tucker replied.

"I found a door," Donut announced. The group stopped as he reached for the handle.

"Is it a safe door," Washington asked. Donut opened it. Before him was a group of zombs.

"Nope," Grif, Simmons, and Donut yelped, as Tucker grabbed and slammed the door.

"How about that one," Simmons suggested, pointing at another door.

"Probably zombies," Grif stated. Tucker opened the door to find… no zombs.

"Third time's a charm," Washington commented, "Now let's go!" The group rushed through the door, slamming it shut behind them.

"How do we keep them from following us," Grif asked. Tucker noticed handles on the door and wall that lined up, and proceeding to jam the barrel of his DMR through it, "Like this!"

"What do you plan on shooting them with NOW," Grif muttered.

"Who says I need to shoot them," Tucker responded smugly, pulling out his energy sword.

"Don't you normally want to keep your distance from zombies," Simmons questioned.

"Yeah, swords lead to you getting overwhelmed and dead," Grif stated.

"Whatever! At least I figured out how to block the door up," Tucker responded, annoyed.

"By giving up your gun," Washington pointed out.

"It worked, didn't it," Tucker shouted, pointing at the door. A loud **BANG** caused the door to jolt. With the next **BANG** the barrel of the gun began to bend, and more so with each **BANG**.

"Time to go," Washington stated, ushering the others down the corridor in front of them.

"Where do we go from here," Tucker argued, halfway down the corridor. There was a door on the left wall and a door on the right wall. Tucker thought for a second, "There's two doors and two of us here haven't checked any doors yet." Simmons and Grif looked at each other.

"Yeah, no," Grif said.

"I picked the last door," Simmons argued.

"And I checked it," Tucker pointed out. Simmons sighed in defeat, walking over to the door on the right.

"Grif," Washington urged. Grif threw his hands in the air, walking towards the door on the right, "Fine!" Simmons and a Grif each grabbed hold of their doorknobs.

"On the count of three," Washington said, "One, two, three!" Both doors flew open, with Simmons and Grif both flinching in anticipation.

"So," Tucker asked.

"Nothing," Grif answered. Simmons opened his eyes, "Just an empty corridor."

"So, we have two empty corridors," Washington commented.

"Yeah," Grif answered.

"Which way do we go," Donut asked. Washington shrugged.

"How about you guys check out where they go," Tucker suggested

"What," Grif responded.

"Just figure out if it's dead end or not," Washington added. Grif sighed. Him and Simmons entered their respective doors, closing them behind themselves. A moment of silence passed. Tucker began tapping his foot impatiently. Suddenly, two more doors opened farther up the hallway. Grif popped his head out of the door on the left, while Simmons popped his head out of the door on the right.

"Whoa, wait a sec," Tucker said, pointed to them in confusion.

"How did you get over there," Simmons asked.

"Uh, I walked," Grif responded.

"This is weird," Simmons said, pushing past Grif. Grif shrugged and entered Simmons' door. Donut looked at Washington, who returned it with a shrug. After another moment, Grif and Simmons tumbled out of another door even farther up the hallway on the left.

"What is this? Fucking Scooby Doo," Tucker questioned.

"Well, jinkies," Simmons muttered.

"Ok, Velma, Shaggy, enough goofing around," Washington said.

"Are all of these dead ends," Donut asked, worried.

"Well, there's one more door," Grif said, pointing to the door across from him and Simmons. Washington cautiously grabbed the doorknob. He looked at the others, before slowly opening it. In the hallway in front of him, Sarge and Caboose ran past.

"Get back here you two," Thumper commanded, running past as well with Houston.

"Was that-," Tucker started asking, poking his head through the door.

"I… think so," Washington answered, confused.

"So, do we follow them," Grif asked. Washington nodded. He lead the others through the door.

"Thumper said to stay put," Church shouted.

"Dad and Caboose took off," Skye shouted back angrily as she ran down the corridor.

"Yeah, probably towards the position I sent everyone," Church argued back, "By moving you're going to get everyone even more spread out!" Skye growled, "The sooner I find them, the sooner I can get everyone off the ship before I blow it!" There was a moment of silence.

"Well, things seem to be going better than I feared. Good," Church shrugged.

"What're—" Skye angrily started asking, before skidding to a stop. Out of the corner of her eye she had noticed a red and blue blur in one of the rooms she had just passed. She rushed back to the door, finding tied up on the floor… "Dad! Caboose," Skye exclaimed. Suddenly, a block began to fall from the ceiling, preparing to crush them. Skye quick rolled forward, catching the block in time and pushing it up until she was standing. "I got it," she stated, looking at Sarge and Caboose. They didn't move. "I need you guys to get loose," Skye commanded, "Wriggle. Struggle!" Sarge and Caboose still didn't move. "Dad," Skye questioned. Suddenly, a black with white arm grabbed her left wrist and twisted her arm behind her back, while a robotic arm wrapped around her right arm, shoulder and neck. "What the—" Skye exclaimed. Sarge and Caboose vanished from sight, having been holograms. The block lifted on its own. Skye began to struggle, but the robotic arm held her tighter.

"Now, now, my dear," Necro crooned into her ear, "No need to fight anymore."

"We found them," Thumper's voice announced over the radio, right before he, Houston, and Sarge slid into the doorway. Houston gasped.

"Shit," Thumper shouted. Washington, Tucker, Grif, Simmons, and Donut appeared behind them.

"No," Donut whimpered.

"Well, shit," Tucker stated.

"Stay back, you fuckers," Necro shouted at them, hiding himself behind Skye. Everyone who'd just entered raised their weapons.

"What do we do," Simmons asked.

"We fucking take him out," Tucker responded, punching his palm. A knife suddenly showed itself in Necro's robot hand, "She's mine! Or else I'll make it so she can't be anyone else's!" The group took a small step back.

"You can go fuck yourself," Skye growled.

"Let her go! You're outnumbered," Donut said. Necro raised an eyebrow, "Am I?" In Skye's ear he crooned, "I'm sorry, my dear, but I'm going to need you to play warrior one more time after I change you. After that, well…" Necro chuckled.

"Ew," Tucker, Washington, Simmons, and Grif muttered. A needle suddenly popped out of Necro's arm, not far from Skye's neck.

"What's with people and hidden needles," Grif asked.

"No," Thumper exclaimed.

"Yes! She WILL be MINE," Necro exclaimed in response, slowly moving the needle closer.

"Dad," Skye called out. Sarge's gaze hadn't left her since he'd entered the room. "Please, don't let him do this," she begged, "Don't let him turn me. Take me out now, before he can!" Donut gasped. Washington, Grif, Simmons, Tucker and Donut stared at Sarge, whose shotgun was pointed at Skye. There was a pause. "Dad," Skye said. Sarge dropped his aim.

"Haha! Even your father thinks you belong with me," Necro laughed. Skye stared at her father, betrayed. "Now, we might as well finish this," Necro stated, "Before the eight of you get too comfy. I want to see a good fight."

"Eight," Houston questioned. Necro paused, popped his head out a bit, and started counting heads.

"Wait," he said, "Wasn't there a blue one wi—" Caboose's fist appeared out of thin air, colliding with Necro's face at an unbelievable speed as he shouted, "You're not being nice!" The two went flying through the wall behind them, as Skye was knocked to the floor. Everyone else just stared at the hole in the wall.

"What… just happened," Tucker asked. Church popped up on his shoulder, "Good thing we simply deactivated Caboose's jet pack: it gave him the perfect amount of speed. As soon as he moved, he would've been visible." The group turned towards Church. "Using Skye's camouflage program, I was able to hide Caboose from Necro's nanobot eyes. Then, I started up his jetpack, pointed him in the right direction, and launched," Church continued.

"Isn't that thing supposed to be loud, though," Grif asked.

"Oh, it is," Church responded, "But Tucker's suit is able to cancel out sound waves by emitting it's opposing wave."

"It can? Since when," Tucker asked.

"Since I re-activated it," Church shrugged.

"Since… Why didn't you tell me," Tucker questioned.

"You were busy," Church answered, "Anyways, shouldn't we be helping Caboose?" The others were suddenly aware of the situation once more, rushing towards the hole in the wall. When Sarge reached Skye, he paused, dropping to one knee and checking her neck. Thumper looked back, worried. Cocking his shotgun, Sarge nodded. Thumper gave a thumbs up, before they followed the others.

Caboose and Necro had flown through walls until they were inside a giant hangar bay. Necro pulled himself up angrily, then rushed Caboose, who was dizzily sitting up, his visor blacked out. Before Necro could attack, though, he had to dodge to the side, avoiding Thumper's hammer smash.

"Caboose! Are you ok," Washington asked.

"I feel like a balloon," Caboose answered.

"Yeah… You should probably sit this fight out," Tucker stated.

"I'll make sure my _Arc 5_ is the last thing you fucks remember," Necro huffed.

"Your… what," Simmons asked.

"My ship! The _Arc 5_ ," Necro said annoyed.

"Like, Noah's Ark," Grif asked.

"No, like in an arc of lightning," Necro huffed.

"Oo! Or a story arc," Donut exclaimed.

"Why the fuck would you name a ship like that," Grif asked Donut.

"Because it sounds good," Necro said angrily.

"It sounds fucking stupid," Tucker commented.

"Agreed," Grif and Simmons said. Necro growled loudly, "Don't question me!" He lunged toward the group.

"Got this," Washington announced, aiming his rifle and shooting Necro in the head. Except, the bullet bounced off. "What the-," Washington exclaimed, as Necro came at him. Thumper pushed him out of the way.

"Shit," they both stated.

"How is he not dead," Grif asked.

"Those androids weren't for combat," Thumper stated.

"What," Tucker asked.

"The fact that bullet didn't hit means that his armor has been totally maintained, which is only possible with special service androids and grade 100 armor," Washington explained, "It's impenetrable except by high heat."

"So our weapons are useless," Grif exclaimed.

"Yes," Thumper responded. Washington glanced at Tucker, who had yet to unsheath his sword. Thumper caught it, and glanced at Washington, who returned the glance. Thumper grinned, before saying, "Indeed, our guns and hammer are useless."

"Yeah, we heard you the first time," Grif huffed.

"You fucks can't do shit to me," Necro sneered.

"We'll figure something out," Simmons stated. Necro laughed maniacally, "Even if you **could** pierce my armor, you can't kill me! My nanobots will make sure of that!" Houston whispered something into the comms.

"Ah ha," Thumper grinned, "I'm gonna need you guys to keep him busy."

"Keep him busy," Donut asked.

"That sounds like 'be bait' to me," Tucker huffed. Thumper turned around and started running across the hangar bay. Necro glared, before taking off after him. Washington attacked with a melee hit to the head, before leaping back, "Just do it."

"How? We can't hurt him," Tucker complained.

"We don't have to," Washington responded.

"Ah, shit," Tucker grumbled. Necro turned to growl loudly at them, before going after Thumper again.

"How do we distract him," Simmons asked, getting ready.

"Anything will work," Washington answered.

"Oh," Donut exclaimed, taking off to the side, "I've got an idea!"

"Wait! We shouldn't get split up," Simmons stated.

"He'll be fine," Washington said, "Necro's more concerned with Thumper than Donut."

"What if we just charge him," Grif suggested, "Seeing as he's not paying attention." Washington shrugged, "It's worth a shot." Grif, Simmons, Tucker, and Washington began rushing Necro. As they got close, Tucker leapt at Necro's back. The latter turned in time to knock Tucker to the side with a sweep of his arm. Spinning, Necro sent Simmons flying with a kick to the side, landing next to his previous victim. Grif found himself colliding with Tucker due to a punch to the side of the head. Washington tried to melee Necro in the face, but Necro grabbed his gun and, with a kick to the chest, sent Washington flying backwards, sans rifle. With his newfound weapon in hand, Necro turned towards Tucker, Simmons, and Grif, taking aim at Grif's head.

"Shit," the three yelled.

 **BEEP BEEP!**

Suddenly, a forklift came flying out of nowhere, knocking Necro into the air, where he lost his grip on the rifle. Coming to a careening stop, Donut waved, "Ta-dah!"

"Whoa," Tucker said.

"Nice timing, Donut," Simmons stated. Donut smiled gleefully.

"WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE DONE THAT SOONER," Grif exclaimed.

"I came as fast as I could," Donut responded.

"Yeah? Well I almost got my face shot off," Grif complained.

"Where did you find that," Simmons asked.

"Oh, it was just sitting behind some crates," Donut answered.

"Ok, new plan," Washington stated.

"Stay the fuck behind Donut," Tucker asked.

"Exactly," Washington answered.

"I'm on it, guys," Donut saluted. Suddenly, the forklift began moving erratically.

"What's going on," Simmons asked.

"I don't know," Donut answered nervously, "It started moving on its own!"

"You think I'd let you have that," Necro answered, raising an eyebrow, "My android has taken control of it over the network, seeing as that's all it can do as a head."

"But, wasn't it in one piece before," Tucker asked.

"That useless pile of crap couldn't even protect me properly, so I dismantled it and plugged it into the ship," Necro shrugged, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll deal with you maggots later!" He took off after his target again.

"Let's get—" Washington started saying, when Donut's forklift suddenly turned towards them, revving its engine.

"Uh, Donut," Simmons said, nervously.

"I can't control it," Donut exclaimed.

"Get out of the forklift," Washington commanded.

"Yeah, uh," Donut said, standing up. The forklift lurched forward, knocking Donut back into the seat.

"Move," Washington shouted. Donut quick clambered back onto his feet. Simmons and Grif dodged to the right, and Washington and Tucker to the left, as the forklift attempted to splatter them.

"Jump," Washington shouted, pulling out a sticky grenade. Donut obeyed the command, as Washington attached the grenade to the side of the forklift as it sped past. Simmons was unfortunately right where Donut landed.

 _THUD!_

"Donut," Simmons exclaimed, wincing in pain.

"Sorry," Donut responded.

 **BOOM!**

The grenade proved to be quite effective at eliminating the forklift. "Well, that takes care of that," Washington commented.

"But, we've got a new problem," Tucker said, pointing across the bay. Necro was gaining on Thumper, who was approaching a pelican.

"We'll never catch up with them," Grif shouted.

"Shit," Washington muttered.

Suddenly, a frag grenade bounced off the side of Necro's head. He quick turned his head to look at it, before it exploded in his face, sending him flying. The distracters looked towards the source of the grenade. Sarge was rushing across the bay, right for Necro.

"Took him long enough," Tucker commented. Necro stood up with a roar. Sarge ran up to him and threw a punch at his head. Necro dodged. In response, Sarge jammed the butt of his shotgun into Necro's gut. Necro didn't even flinch, grabbing Sarge's shoulders and throwing him back.

"You think you can take me on? Think again," Necro sneered.

"You tried to hurt my little princess," Sarge responded, "So I'm going to make you pay." Necro laughed, walking towards Sarge, "My nanobots enhance my abilities. I'm faster and stronger."

"You're also a sitting duck," Sarge stated.

"What," Necro questioned, pausing. Suddenly, Washington, Tucker, Donut, Simmons, and Grif crashed into him full speed.

"Didn't make ya brighter, did they," Sarge chuckled. The group of bodies went sprawling across the bay.

"WILL YOU FUCKERS STOP? SHE'S **MINE** ," Necro screeched in rage, pulling himself off the floor.

"Never," Thumper shouted from behind him, swinging his hammer down towards Necro's head. The latter leapt out of the way.

"So, quick question," Grif said. Thumper swung horizontally at Necro's head.

"Yeah," Washington answered. Necro ducked.

"Why don't we have Redding just kick his ass? She's stronger than the rest of us," Grif shrugged.

"I'll kick his ass myself if I have to," Sarge stated, pumping his shotgun.

"Something's off with her," Washington said, low enough so Sarge couldn't hear him, "I mean she just got caught easily. With what I've seen so far, she should've been able to easily break out of that hold."

Skye was slowly picking herself up off the ground. "Welcome back," Church said, popping up in front of her face.

"Where are the others," she growled.

"Taking care of Necro," Church answered. Skye launched herself onto her feet, rushing towards the hole. As she emerged into the hangar bay, she discovered Thumper fighting Necro.

"Why aren't they shooting him," she questioned.

"They can't. Not with his armor," Church explained. Skye growled. "They have a plan, though," Church added.

"Wait, where's Caboose," Skye asked, worried.

"He's over there," Church said, pointing to where he was sitting. Skye started walking towards Caboose.

"What's wrong with his helmet," she questioned further.

"Using the jet pack like we did burned out the auxiliary battery in his suit," Church answered, "But he still has life support and movement functionality." Caboose looked up at them when they reached him.

"Thank you," Skye stated.

"You're welcome," Caboose replied. Skye offered him a hand up, throwing his arm around her neck to stabilize him.

"How fucking long do we have to distract him for," Tucker huffed. Thumper had put away his hammer, finding its speed ineffective.

"For as long as you need," Washington answered.

"As long as—what," Tucker questioned, confused. Washington just looked at him. Thumper kicked at Necro's head, but was blocked. "We can't fucking hit him," Tucker argued.

" **We** can't shoot him," Washington answered, "But a weapon with an extreme output of heat can."

"And where are we gonna get something like that," Tucker huffed. Washington pointed at the sword on Tucker's hip. "Oh," Tucker responded, "But how am I supposed to get to him? Won't he realize what's going on as soon as I pull it out?" Washington shrugged. Thumper backflipped away from Necro's kick. Tucker took a startled step back.

"What's wrong," Washington asked.

"Whoa," Tucker exclaimed.

"What," Washington insisted.

"I guess my suit's completely turned on," Tucker stated, intrigued.

"What makes you say that," Grif asked.

"My screen literally says 'Suit Completely Turned On'," Tucker answered.

"And that means," Grif asked.

"I have an idea," Tucker said, grinning.

Necro threw a punch at Thumper's head, who dodged and returned the favor. His fist hit Necro square between the eyes, but the latter didn't flinch. Instead, he grabbed Thumper's wrist and threw him to the side. Washington leapt at Necro, but he was simply deflected. Same with Donut, Simmons, Sarge, and Grif.

"This is all you've got," Necro chuckled. He grabbed Thumper's chest piece, pulling him up to his face. "I don't know what you're up to," Necro growled, "But it ends now. Did you really think they could keep me distracted from you for long?"

"No," Thumper stated, grinning. Necro looked confused. Suddenly, two holes appeared in his chest. "But you assumed I wasn't a distraction as well," Thumper chuckled, pushing himself out of Necro's bewildered grasp. Tucker materialized behind Necro, his sword piercing Necro's chest. Necro spun around and roared in rage, " **HOW DARE YOU?!** " The force of the spin forced Tucker to let go of the sword, which shut off and clattered to the floor. Necro threw a punch at the side of Tucker's head. In response, Tucker calmly brought his arm up to block. Necro's fist stopped just short of Tucker's arm, having hit a hexagonal force field. Pausing, Necro gaped at his own fist, before growling and throwing another punch. Tucker responded as he did before, stopping the punch again.

"How're you doing that," Simmons asked.

"Dudethissuitissofuckingawesome," Tucker responded, at a barely intelligible speed.

"We need more hits on him," Thumper stated.

"Gotit," Tucker responded from next to Thumper, before appearing in front of Necro with the sword he'd picked up. Two more sets of holes appeared in Necro's chest. Roaring in rage, Necro started spinning back and forth, throwing punches at Tucker's head, only to hit empty air. Twenty Tuckers surrounded Necro. He looked around wildly, before twitching his wrist towards an observation deck. A bunch of forklifts began charging towards the Tuckers. As they hit each one, the Tuckers dissolved away, until only one was left. The true version of Tucker crossed his arms in front of him. All of the forklifts suddenly stopped, having been hit by a small area EMP. Necro growled, before glaring at the observation deck. A pile of covers began to move. As the Mantis stood up, the covers dropped to the floor at its feet.

"Do you think it's friendly," Donut asked. The mantis aimed its guns at them.

"Son of a bitch," Simmons and Grif shouted. The sound of a shot firing was the last thing Tucker heard before everything stopped around him. He looked around, leisurely walking towards the Mantis.

"Power, power," he muttered to himself. To his astonishment, he discovered a cord attached to the Mantis. Following it, he discovered that the machine was plugged into the wall. He pulled the plug out and dropped it, although it simply became suspended in midair.

"Next," Tucker said to himself. He walked towards the others. Putting his hands in front of him, he calculated the trajectory of the incoming bullet. He pushed Simmons and Donut back and kicked Sarge and Grif in the gut. Walking over to Washington, Tucker grabbed him by the shoulders and moved him to the side. Taking a moment to admire his work, Tucker brushed off his hands before returning time to normal. The Reds all went flying backwards, as the bullet missed everyone. Washington looked confused, and a little sick. Grif groaned loudly as Sarge muttered under his breath. The Mantis deactivated, while Tucker stood there smugly.

"How are you moving so fast," Necro yelled, pissed. Tucker vanished. Suddenly, Necro found himself looking at… himself. Necro paused, "What the—" His copy punched him in the face, before spinning and stabbing backwards through his chest. Again. Tucker turned back around and shifted his colors back to normal, "Thisissofuckingfunman!" Thumper jumped behind Tucker, grabbing the back of his armor and pulling him back. The sound of a sniper shot rang throughout the bay. Everyone paused, looking at the source. Houston was over by the wall, aiming down her sights. Necro roared in rage again, glowing black blood oozing out of the sword wound the bullet had pierced. Another shot rang out as Houston shot him again. Necro began to take off after her. In response, Houston calmly reached next to her, placing her hand on a big red switch.

"Get ready," Thumper said to the others. Skye's eyes grew large when she saw what was happening, "No!" Houston threw the switch. The hangar bay's force fields deactivated. Necro was forced to pause his pursuit momentarily as he activated his magnetic boots. Thumper began to rush at him, having already activated his. The latter turned, ducking below Thumper's swing. With each swing, Necro managed to dodge.

"Go, Thumper," Donut cheered.

"He needs to get that hit in soon," Washington commented with concern. Tucker glanced at him, before setting his jaw and vanishing, only to immediately appear next to Thumper. Thumper swung his hammer again, to which Necro dodged by bending backwards. Tucker appeared behind Necro, shoving his boot deep into Necro's back and kicking him back up. Just in time for Thumper's spinning swing to connect. The hit sent Necro flying. Without contact between the floor and his boots, Necro started spiraling towards the opening.

"Home run, I'd say," Thumper said proudly, his hammer resting on his shoulder.

" **Nooooooooooooooo** ," Necro screamed, hurtling into space.

"And he's out of here," Tucker cheered. Necro was struggling to get back into the ship, but was hopelessly drifting farther and farther away. The vacuum of space began to drain the nanobots from Necro's body via his wounds. His struggles slowly began to lessen and lessen, until he finally stopped moving, drifting off into nothingness.

"Three minutes until I can re-engage," Houston said over the radio.

Skye was holding onto Caboose's hands, keeping him from flying into space. The two were sliding across the floor, picking up momentum. "Redding, you have to let go," Church said.

"No," Skye shouted back.

"Your father never added magnets to your prosthetic, leaving you with just one magnetized boot, which can barely support you. Without his auxiliary power, Caboose's boots won't magnetize. You'll both be dragged into space at this rate," Church stated.

"I won't let go," Skye shouted back.

"I'm sorry," Church apologized. Suddenly, Skye's armor turned completely light blue, and her visor shut off, leaving her blind.

"What the hell are you doing," Skye screeched.

"I can only save one of you," Church said sadly.

"No. Don't," Skye screamed.

"Caboose," Church said, "I'm sorry. I have to let go."

"Ok," Skye heard Caboose answer.

" **NOOOOOO** ," she screamed, as she felt her gloves let go of Caboose's hands. Church struggled to maintain control of the suit as Skye began to rage.

 _I shouldn't have even been here_ , Skye thought. She drifted within her own thoughts. Blackness surrounded her, and it felt like she was falling for eternity. It felt like hours dragging by.

 _What made me think I could ever protect anyone? I couldn't even protect_ _ **him**_ _._

"Redding! Stop it, Redding," Church's voice floated into her mind from reality.

 _Just leave me be, Xi. I don't want to come back._ She could barely move her limbs, and it was difficult to breath.

 _Maybe… maybe I could just let go here? Let that rage take over from here on out. Things will sort themselves out._

"Hold her still, Xi! We need her to stop moving," she heard Thumper shout.

"Redding," Sarge's voice shouted.

 _Please, stop. There's no point in my coming back. No safe haven left for me, Dad. Just… just let me die here._ Suddenly, Skye heard a voice in her mind. An impossible voice. A voice which spoke only three words. Skye's consciousness suddenly shifted back to reality, where she momentarily paused.

"I've got her! Do it, now," Church shouted. Skye's helmet was suddenly lifted off by gray and white gloves to her left and red gloves to her right. Being able to see again, the giant blast doors of the hangar bay loomed in the background. Her eyes focused, and in the foreground she saw…

"C-C-C-Caboose," Skye asked weakly. Caboose waved, "Hi!"

"Did you think I'd let him go and not let someone know," Church asked.

"Well—," Tucker started, before Washington elbowed him.

"We probably shouldn't tell her about your rewind," Washington whispered so that Skye couldn't hear him, "She doesn't need to know that Caboose collided with her father and took him along too the first time around." Tucker nodded in response.

"Everyone grouped up on your dad to catch him," Thumper stated. Skye blinked a few times.

"Good," she said, before falling forward, unconscious.

"That should be that," Thumper stated. Everyone was gathered around the back of _Beatrice_ , back in the woods.

"Now what," Tucker asked.

"Now, I think, we head back," Thumper answered.

"Back where," Donut asked.

"Their ship," Carolina stated, leaning heavily on Doc's shoulder.

" _The Divine Comedy_ ," Thumper added, then shrugging, "Or just _Comedy_ , for short." Skye just kept staring at the ground, Houston watching her with concern. "We better get back, though," Thumper said.

"There's gonna be a lot of paperwork," Church said to Thumper.

"But you won't be helping," Skye stated to Church.

"What do you mean," Church asked, confused.

"You're not coming with us," Skye answered.

"Why," Church asked, upset.

"You belong here, Xi," Skye stated, "With them." Church was taken aback. "You can help Private Tucker with his suit," Skye continued.

"But—," Church started responding. Skye flicked her wrist towards Tucker, causing Church to vanish from her shoulder and reappear on Tucker's. Tucker looked at Church and shrugged as Church looked at him. "But, who's going to help you with your leg," Church asked, looking again at Skye.

"I'll deal," Skye said, turning and starting to walk towards the pelican.

"Wait," Church called out. Skye didn't stop. "Let me do one last thing for you," Church pleaded. Skye stopped and sighed.

"What, Xi," she asked, turning back.

"Give Tucker your scanner," Church said.

"WHAT," Skye exclaimed, taking a step back.

"You heard me," Church stated.

"I will NOT allow you to scan anyone's brain," Skye growled.

"I don't need to," Church said. Skye was confused for a moment. She slowly pulled out her dog tags, removing the scanner. Holding it in her palm, she stared at it in disbelief. "If I recall right, the fact that it's lit up means it's already holding a scan inside," Church stated. Skye looked up, asking, "When? Who?"

"I can convert that scan into an AI," Church suggested, "Brand new."

"It won't be whoever was scanned, though," Washington muttered. Skye gingerly handed the scanner to Tucker.

"Plug it into your wrist," Church instructed. Tucker shrugged and complied. A bunch of numbers and panels appeared amongst Church's hologram. The group watched him work. "Well then," Church said, surprised.

"What is it," Washington asked.

"I don't know," Church responded, "The coding just seems… different."

"Different? How so," Washington urged.

"We'll find out," Church answered, then turning his attention to Skye, "Are you ready?" Skye gave a small, disheartened shrug, "Sure, I guess."

"Time to meet our new friend. Here we go," Church said, waving his hand towards Skye. There was a few seconds pause. Suddenly, Skye grabbed her helmet, screaming in pain.

 _What? What happened? Where am I?_

Looking down, all that could be seen were blood stained gloves. Skye's scream was piercing.

 _WHAT HAPPENED? Why am I covered in blood? And why is Redding screaming?... What… what did I do? Did I…?_

"Hey! Look at us," Church stated. Looking up, Church, Tucker, and the rest of the group were staring.

 _What happened? Someone, tell me! Help!_

The words wouldn't come out.

 _Why… can't I speak?_

"You need to do **exactly** what I say, got it," Church said. A strained head nod in response.

 _That… felt odd. As if my mouth was open._

"First, you need to focus really hard on your center," Church instructed.

 _My center? How will that help anyone?_

"Are you doing it," Church asked.

 _Fine._

Head nod.

"Ok, now think yourself to the right," Church said.

 _WHAT?! HOW WILL THIS HELP? Something's wrong with Redding and you want me to do spiritual exercises? Have you gone insane, Xi?_

"Do it," Church demanded.

 _You better be right about this helping._

Skye stopped screaming and dropped to her knees. Her sight was blurry as she gasped for breath. Everyone was staring at her, worried. She noticed something appear on her shoulder, but all she could make out was a glowing green figure. As her eyes refocused, she realized that there was another, darker color involved. She also noticed that the figure was staring at their hands, in what she could only guess was confusion. The others were quiet, or maybe Skye couldn't hear them in her focus. She squinted to see the figure clearly.

"B-B-Boone," Skye asked shakily. Boone glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes, "Uhhh…" His hologram appeared as him in his armor without his helmet on, except that on his neck it appeared as if the armor faded into his skin.

"Redding," Thumper cautioned.

"Is that you," Skye asked. Washington began to step forward, getting ready to explain.

"I… guess so," Boone responded, staring at his hands again, "Last thing I remember was plugging your scanner into my wrist and activating it. There was a bright light, and then, well, this." He indicated himself. Washington stopped and tilted his head, confused, "That… shouldn't be possible…"

"So, somehow, that scan preserved more than just your basic cerebral structure," Thumper stated, impressed.

"Looks it," Boone responded, still processing everything. Skye was just staring at him.

"Hey, Redding," Church said. Skye looked sideways at him. "You didn't lose as much as you thought, huh," Church asked.

"Yeah," Skye responded, smiling. She stood up, looking at the group. "Thank you," Skye said, "Church."

"Huh," Church responded, caught off guard.

"And thanks as well to everyone else: Tucker, Washington, Grif, Simmons, Donut, Lopez, and Caboose," Skye continued, "And you, too, DuFresne." Doc's face lit up a little. "Oh, and Dad," Skye added, "Thank you. For not giving up on me." Sarge nodded, "Anything for my little princess." Skye chuckled nervously, "Please stop calling me princess…"

"Of course not," Sarge responded. Skye sighed, then, "By the way, Church?"

"Yes," Church answered.

"Back on the ship, did you play an audio or video clip or something," Skye asked.

"Huh? No," Church answered, confused. Skye shrugged, "Anyways, we should be going." She started walking towards the pelican.

"See ya around," Thumper waved. Houston gave a small nod, "Thank you." They began to follow. Houston grabbed Thumper's hand as they walked, causing Thumper to glance at her, before smiling and tightening his grip slightly. Skye stopped at the hatch and turned, Boone vanishing from her shoulder. Thumper and Houston entered next to her, finding seats.

"If you need us again, Carolina, you know how to contact us," Skye said, taking a step back onto the hatch door. _Beatrice_ roared to life. Skye grabbed the side of the hatch as the pelican began to rise. The Reds and Blues waved good-bye.

"Sarge? Are you… crying," Simmons asked, hearing sniffles coming from Sarge.

"Just got something in ma eye," Sarge responded, sniffling more.

"Bye! Come again," Caboose shouted.

"Just, without the zombies," Tucker added. Boone's life-size hologram appeared next to Skye, "So what now?"

"First, we lighten up," Skye said, opening a panel on the side of the pelican next to her. She pulled out a bag, then tossing it out the back shouted, "HEY GRIF! CATCH!" Grif caught the bag, "What's this?"

"Wasn't that Teddy's stash," Boone asked, pointing.

"It should be enjoyed," Skye responded, "And we both know it would make Teddy happy to know that it made someone else happy." Grif opened the bag and gasped, discovering it was filled with chocolates and snacks.

"Come back real soon, got it," he shouted, mesmerized by his reward. Skye waved back to the group, as they became smaller and smaller below them. Suddenly, she threw her arm up in a block. Boone had thrown a punch at her. His hologram fist was sticking through her arm. Boone's shoulders sagged, as he pulled back his fist and stared at it, disheartened.

"We'll fix this," Skye said softly. Boone shrugged, "Whatever." There was a pause, before Boone said, "By the way, a couple of your rear sensors are out of order."

"I knew it," Skye exclaimed.

"According to the logs, I guess they got damaged from cryostasis," Boone continued.

" **CHURCH** ," Skye roared.

"You ever feel like you forgot to tell someone something," Church asked, looking at Tucker. Tucker shrugged.

"Oh, by the way Sarge," Church said. Sarge turned in response.

"Thanks for trusting in my plan," Church said, "Instead of shooting her."

"Ah, well," Sarge started responding.

"Wait, you were actually going to shoot your own daughter," Doc asked, incredulous.

"Er, well," Sarge started scratching his head.

"I guess Grif should start taking your wanting to shoot him as a term of endearment," Simmons suggested.

"Nope," Grif responded, digging through his bag.

"Now what do we do," Donut asked.

"What," Grif asked, starting to chew down on a chocolate bar.

"Now, we keep moving forward," Washington answered.


End file.
